OMOIDE NO NAMIDA
by Yoko Elfen
Summary: Naruto se le a declarado a sasuke este no reacciona como se esperaba y naruto se va con un chico zorro y despues de un sueño a sasuke le salen orejas y cola de gato [sasuxnaru y gaaxsai]capitulo final! T.T
1. recuerdo de lagrima

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 1.- Recuerdo de lagrima_

……

Después de pasar 4to. años a lado de orochimaru sasuke volvió y al poco tiempo de completarse el 5to. año ya había vuelto a ser aceptado por la aldea pero este habia notado que naruto se comportaba algo raro cuando estaban solos por alguna razon naruto se comportaba como hinata cuando ella estaba con su primo quienes eran novios aunque aun asi a hinata no se le quitaba la timidez al estar con su novio neji

Estando en una mision la cual ya habian terminado el equipo 7 conformado por kakashi, sakura, naruto, sasuke y sai descansaban en el bosque antes de volver a konoha

**Sasuke me podrias acompañar?** – le pregunta naruto a sasuke en un tono nervioso y bajito

Sasuke asiente y acompaña a naruto a un punto alejado de su demas compañeros de equipo

**Sa-sasuke ocupo decirte algo importante…** -dice naruto estando en frente de sasuke quien no comprendía el porque le habia pedido que fueran al bosque y mucho menos comprendía el porque el sonrojo y nerviosismo de naruto

"_**de seguro el baka me pedira algo -.-"**_ - piensa sasuke **– que es lo que quieres decirme dobe**

**no! Me…** -naruto suspira y eso confunde mas a sasuke porque no se enojo y empezo a gritar naruto? – **sasuke tu te haz enamorado alguna vez?**

**Si quieres saber si me interesa sakura es no** – dice sasuke pero ve que naruto niega con la cabeza

**Yo crei que me interesaba sakura pero me di cuenta que en realidad nomás quería que me aceptara y me di cuenta que en realidad si estoy enamorado de alguien de quien nunca pensé sentir algo… **- dice naruto mirando al suelo

Sasuke mira fijamente a naruto y por alguna razón en las ultimas palabras que salieron de la boca de naruto el corazón de sasuke se acelero un poco y por alguna razón sasuke quería oír algo especial de aquellos labios mas no sabia que

**A quien amas naruto?** – dice sasuke tragando saliba

**Amo a mi mejor amigo…** -dice naruto poniéndose mas nervioso a cada palabra

"_**se enamoro de sai!?"**_ – piensa sasuke pues sai y gaara le habian metido a la cabeza que naruto tan solo lo veia como un recuerdo andante

Quien nunca me a gustado admitirlo pero es mas fuerte que yo… - dice naruto algo avergonzado y mirando al suelo

"_**entonces es gaara ese tipo rarito sin sejas me vengare! Alguien mas de quien vengarme! o.ó**_**"** – pensaba sasuke pero es sacado de sus pensamientos vengativos al oir a naruto

**Esa persona es…eres…eres tu! Eres tu sasuke! Te amo!** – dice naruto lo ultimo en un grito pues tanto eran sus nervios que ya dudaba en poderselo decir

Sasuke se queda demasiado sorprendido pero como reaccionar? Estaba feliz pero como? Como podria decir lo que sentia en aquel momento si en su mento se creo un mar de confucion donde no sabia si lo que sentia era amor u odio en ese momento

**que estupideces estas diciendo naruto?! Yo no soy ningun homosexual asi que ve apagándote toda ilusion que nos incluya a ambos!** – dice sasuke aunque lo que dijo no fue de corazon si no de orgullo…su orgullo uchiha

naruto al oir aquellas palabras lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas las cuales no podia contener

**hai…** -dice naruto mirando el suelo- _**"porque se lo dije? Pude amarlo a distancia pero tenia que decírselo porque soy tan tonto?"**_ – pensaba naruto en eso se oyen unos árboles caerse y el grito de sakura y naruto al igual que sasuke salen corriendo hacia donde oyeron el grito

al llegar al lugar de donde había oído el grito de sakura se podia ver a kakashi, sai, sakura con los ojos dilatados, con hilos metalicos sujetando todas partes de sus cuerpos y un arma flotando y con la punta en los cuellos de aquellos 3 ninjas y sasuke y naruto miraban a todos lados y su vista se enfoca en un joven que estaba de pie frente a ellos el cual sus cabellos eran rubios y las puntas naranjas y le llegaba hasta los hombros y con una piel tan clara como sasuke y unos ojos color miel que miraba a naruto y a sasuke

**que lento eres pero veras que después de unos días serás mejor** – dice aquel chico el cual tenia una cola y orejas de zorro

**quien eres? Y que es lo que quieres** - pregunta sasuke

**mi nombre es kitsune y quiero que aquel zorrito me acompañe** – dice señalando a naruto – **y si el me acompaña sus compañeros no morirán**

**estas loco si…** -sasuke hablaba pero se detiene al ver que naruto va hacia aquel chico del mismo tamaño de sasuke – **naruto?**

**ire contigo** – dice naruto – **de cualquier forma ya no hay nada especial que me ate a konoha **– dice sonriendo naruto a kitsune

**de acuerdo** – kitsune toma de los hombros a naruto y lo abraza y naruto mira un momento a sasuke cosa que nota sasuke y una lagrima resbala por la mejilla de naruto y oculta su rostro en el pecho de aquel joven de orejas y cola de zorro y sasuke siente dolor en su corazon – **vamonos de aquí** – fuego amarillo que parecia oro envuelve a naruto y a kitsune para luego desaparecer y un liquido dorado queda en donde ellos 2 estuvieron hace un momento y toda cosa que en aquel momento podia matar a sakura, sai y kakashi desaparece

**porque no detuviste a naruto?** – pregunto sai sin ningún tono que representara algún sentimiento aunque eso queria decir que estaba triste y era algo de esperar porque sai y naruto se habian vuelto buenos amigos sin ningún otro sentimiento de por medio que no fuera el de amistad y sai sabia bien lo que naruto sentia por sasuke – **responde!** – dice sai con un tono que ya mostraba enojo

**sasuke?...** – dice sakura – _**"se!!! Se llevaron a naruto! asi sasuke ya no discutirá con naruto y ahora solo me mirara a mi!"**_ – pensaba toda feliz la haruno

**maldito idiota contesta! Porque no le dijiste algo a naruto!?** – dice sai pues este el tiempo en que sustituía a sasuke había podido volver a sentir y sai hiba a darle un puñetazo a sasuke y en ese momento kakashi sostiene el brazo de sai

**golpear a sasuke no servirá de nada** – dice kakashi –** hay que ir a konoha para informarlo a tsunade sama lo sucedido… **- kakashi se acerca a sasuke y le toca el hombro y sasuke cae al piso…estaba inconciente y kakashi lo carga y todos van en silencio a konoha o eso parecia pues sakura estaba diciendo en murmullo algo de sasuke y una boda y sai mira a sakura con una mirada de matanza

"_**mientras naruto no este yo me encargare de que sasuke no tenga ojos para alguien mas que no sea naruto"**_ – piensa sai – _**"y tal vez por mi buena accion me premie con un mapachito de cabellos rojocizos**_**"** – sai y naruto ya se referian a gaara como el mapache de cabellos rojitos y al igual que naruto le habia dicho a sai lo que el sentía por sasuke y sai le habia contado a naruto lo que el sentia por gaara

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

_(yei que lindo separador xD)_

**Hey humano despierta…** -naruto sentia que estaba sobre algo suave y que alguien lo movia y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro de aquel chico que antes se lo habia llevado

**Donde…donde estoy?** – dice naruto mirando a todos lados y viendo que estaba acostado en un futon y que estaban sobre el cielo – **wa! Estamos sobre un futon volador**

**Idiota…-.- estamos sobre un vidrio** – dice kitsune dándole ligeros golpecitos al cristal que estaba bajo ellos

Naruto mira a kitsune – **porque me querias que viniera contigo?** – pregunta naruto

**Porque nos sentimos solos y como tu tienes un zorro demonio dentro de ti pues te podemos considerar como un hermano** – dice una chica parecida a kitsune quien aparece a un lado de naruto sentada en el futon y era grande el parecido si no fuerta por su pecho y porque ella tenia sujetado el cabello en 2 coletas

**Quien eres tu?** – pregunta naruto curioso

**Mi nombre es mitsumi** – le dice sonriendo calidamente – **espero te guste la vista de este lugar pues en este lugar dormirás y estarás parte del tiempo aquí**

**Haré tus labores mientras tu cuidas del humano** – dice kitsune hablandole a mitsumi y se pone de pie y desaparece

**Como te llamas?** – le pregunta mitsumi a naruto

**Me llamo naruto uzumaki! Y sere el…** - naruto se detiene pues ya no podia ser hokague de su querida aldea si no estaba allá

**Kitsune me dijo que habian encerrado a un zorro al que los humanos le decían byuubi y aquí asi te llamaras** – mitsumi nota que naruto agacha la cabeza triste – **kyu-chan cuando kitsune no nos este vigilando te llevare a tu aldea pero nomas por un rato y por una vez a la semana** – naruto al oir esas palabras se alegra demasiado y abraza a la que seria su nueva hermana

**Arigato! Onne-san** – dice feliz naruto

**Y de paso tambien hiremos a comprarte cosas para comer que dudo que soportes el sabor de la carne cruda jeje** – dice mitsumi feliz y naruto deja de abrazar a mitsumi para mirarla al rostro sin comprender

**A que te refieres con eso?** – dice naruto confundido

**Kyuubi yo y kitsune somos zorros demonios del infierno y nos dedicamos al robo y al asesinato y nos alimentamos de la carne humana, animal y de demonios **– dice mitsumi mirando a naruto – y para que no se pierda esa costumbre de zorros demonios tambien te enseñaremos a hacer eso

**Pe-pero yo no podria matar a nadie! Y mucho menos si fuera inocente** – dice naruto

**De eso estoy conciente por lo que yo me encargare de la destrucción de los seres humano tu tan solo de demonios ladrones porque entre demonios no importa lo que seas o quien seas solo importa con quien vienes y con que te defiendes** – dice mitsumi con una mirada algo triste pero luego sonrie – **mañana te llevare a tu aldea** – dice feliz – te dejare un rato solo kyuu-chan – **dice mitsumi para luego desaparecer**

Naruto piensa en lo que le dice mitsumi y de un momento a otro recuerda lo de su declaracion y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla

…………

Espero les halla gustado el primer cap. de este fic yaoi es el segundo fanfic que hago y el primero en el genero yaoi espero me dejen review y tal vez me tarde en continuarlo porque aun me faltan como 4 caps. Para terminar el otro pero cuando pueda actualizo este


	2. estampado de zorros

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 2.-estampados de zorritos_

Que raro titulo no? xD pero al final veran porque y el titulo anterior es la traducción del titulo del cap. n-n

……

_**De eso estoy conciente por lo que yo me encargare de la destrucción de los seres humano tu tan solo de demonios ladrones porque entre demonios no importa lo que seas o quien seas solo importa con quien vienes y con que te defiendes**__ – dice mitsumi con una mirada algo triste pero luego sonríe – __**mañana te llevare a tu aldea**__ – dice feliz – __**te dejare un rato solo kyuu-chan**__ – dice mitsumi para luego desaparecer_

_Naruto piensa en lo que le dice mitsumi y de un momento a otro recuerda lo de su declaracion y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla_

Continuamos…

Era de noche y naruto estaba hincado viendo aquel paisaje tan hermoso que le parecía estaba moviéndose lo que sea en lo que estuviera pero siempre cambiaba de lugar al principio estaban sobre el bosque en donde naruto se fue con kitsune y después de unas horas estaba en un lugar donde se veía un lugar donde se podía apreciar los bailes tradicionales, la música y la vida de aquel lugar y después de unas horas se podía ver una ciudad llena de luces y un enorme torre era la torre eiffel llena de luz

**Veo que disfrutas de la vista que se puede apreciar desde aquí humano** – dice kitsune quien estaba de pie detrás de el

Naruto se asusta un poco pues no se habia dado cuenta de que ahí estaba kitsune – **si es muy hermosa la vista** – dice naruto sin voltearse a ver a kitsune

Kitsune se arrodilla y pone sus manos sobre la espalda de naruto

**Esto te dolerá un poco…** -dice kitsune quien en ese momento le empieza a quitar la ropa y naruto no se podia mover pero podia hablar

**Que es lo que me haras?!** – dice naruto asustado pues no entendia el porque kitsune le quitaba la ropa

**No te asuste que tan solo te hare un zorro de pura sangre aunque eso te dolera mucho je je je aunque hay 2 maneras de hacerlo y dudo que quieras la segunda opcion** – dice kitsune y los ojos de kitsune se hacen como pequeños y pareciera que esos ojos pudieran matarte tan solo enfocando la vista en la persona y una sonrisa perversa se ve en su rostro

**Cuales son la segunda opcion** – dice naruto asustando esperando que sea algo mejor de lo que parecía le iba a hacer a naruto

**Pues que lo hiciera contigo pero yo no soy ningun homosexual como para hacerlo contigo** – dice kitsune quitando aquel rostro al decir esas palabras pero luego se vuelve a mostrar aquel rostro que provocaba temor de quien lo viera

"_**yo no soy ningún homosexual…yo no soy ningún homosexual…yo no soy ningún homosexual…yo no soy ningún homosexual"**_ – aquellas palabras le provocaron un inmenso dolor a naruto pues esas mismas dijo sasuke y dejo de sentir dolor o cualquier cosa pues se había perdido en aquel laberinto de pensamientos y lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de naruto

Kitsune puso una de sus manos un poco mas debajo de la espalda de naruto y un poco arriba del trasero de naruto (un poquito arribita de donde empieza la raya del trasero xD) y con una gaara de su mano hizo una "Z" y presiono en ese punto enterrando su dedo y sangre empezó a salir pero algo también salía de ahí…era una cola de zorro que lentamente empezó a salir y esponjarse cual si fuera un flor abriéndose y luego tomo la cabeza de naruto y en lados opuestos de la cabeza hace la "Z" y luego hace una raya lateral que atraviesa la Z y de ahí salen unas orejas de zorro quedando algo inclinadas pues no lo había puesto ni a los lados ni exactamente arriba igual teniéndolas igual que kitsune

**Eres extraño** – dice kitsune pues no habia oido ningun grito de dolor que saliera de la boca de naruto – **bueno ahora es hora de cambiar tu sangre para que ya seas un verdadero zorro demonio**

Kitsune se pone sobre naruto y pone su mano sobre donde estaba el corazón de naruto y en vez de poner una "Z" dibuja con la garra de su dedo la cabeza de un zorro la cual era profunda y empieza a salir sangre y kitsune se habré una herida en la muñeca sobre la vena y la sangre que hiba saliendo de la herida de la muñeca de kitsune va callendo sobre la cabeza de zorro pero caía exactamente sobre las rayas entrando la sangre en el cuerpo de naruto y ya no salía sangre del pecho de naruto después de un momento la sangre que salia de la herida de kitsune su color cambio de un rojo sangre a un azul cristal y con eso la herida de naruto empezo a resplandecer un poco y de la herida de kitsune el liquido azul cambio a negro y ese liquido negro cerro la herida de naruto al igual que la de kitsune

**Lo que tengo que hacer para hace crecer mi especie – **dice kitsune estando palido y saca una esfera con algo blanco adentro no se sabia si era algo liquido o solido pero kitsune lo trago y su color de piel volvio al normal – **aunque nomas pueda hacerlo una vez… **- dice kitsune cerrando los ojos

**Baka…** - dice mitsumi apareciendo en aquel lugar _(a mi me parece una ventana gigante aunque tambien es una habitación sin nada adentro owo)_ con ropa doblada – **sabia que le hibas a destrozar la ropa a kyuubi** – dice mitsumi algo molesta – **que bien que le compre ropa nueva** – dice feliz – **se vera lindo**

**No le compraste nada que tenga que ver con una obeja o con algun animal esponjoso verdad? **– dice kitsune mirando a mitsumi – **que te recuerdo que después de unos días o tal vez semanas ya no será ningún juguete o niño tierno** – dice kitsune algo aburrido y viendo como mitsumi va y viste a naruto quien parece ser se habia quedado como dormido

**Ya lo se…ya lo se pero aun asi me gusta jugar con las cosas tiernas antes de que prueben la realidad de nuestra vida** – dice mitsumi quien le pone a naruto una pijama naranja con estampados de zorritos amarillos chibis

**Hey ya que lo pienso porque rayos usamos pijamas con estampados de zorritos?** – dice kitsune viendo a mitsumi quien ya estaba tambien en pijama y era igual a la de naruto pero en vez de fondo naranja era blanca

**Porque son muy lindos y tiernos! **– dice mitsumi feliz y se lanza sobre kitsune

**Quitate de encima!...no! alto!** – gritaba kitsune y cuando mitsumi se aleja de el kitsune traia puesto una pijama igual a la de naruto y mitsumi pero con fondo negro – **mitsumi que te fumas antes de entrar a esta habitación que tan alegre te pones?** – dice molesto kitsune – **adoro mi pijama** – dice en un murmullo y se voltea y se abraza a si mismo todo feliz por su pijama

**Esta dormido** – dice mitsumi moviendolo y kitsune levanta el futon y debajo de ese futon estaba otros 2 que quien sabe como le hicieron para que estuvieran ahí si estan igual de gruesos y pareciera al principio que solo habia un futon o.o (en realidad explicare eso luego al igual como le hacen para entrar a esa habitación porque no tiene puerta ni nada xD…creo o.o)

**Hey en donde compraste las pijamas y los futones?** – pregunta kitsune mirando que los futones tenian estampados de zorros y los 3 futones estaban de diferente color en su fondo y kitsune se acuesta en el que era el fondo negro, mitsumi en el blanco y a naruto lo acuestan en una de fondo naranja

**En el mismo lugar donde compre estas cobijas** – dice mitsumi sacando unas cobijas que combinaban con los futones xD uno con fondo naranja, otro blanco y otro negro y con los mismos estampados de zorros (yo quiero uno! owo)

**Maldita anormal** – dice kitsune mirando a mitsumi acostada y tapada con la cobija al igual que naruto – **parece que la cama tiene una cabeza -.-…tu cuerpo se pierde por la tela** – dice kitsune cubriéndose con la cobija y en ese momento la luz que había en aquel lugar desaparece dejando como unica luz la que se podia ver en las ciudades las cuales ya la mayoria estaban apagadas

…………

Lady sesshoumaru gracias por tu review ho! Que felicidad un review y en el primer cap. ;w; que feliz soy

Kitsune: que anormal es esta tipa -.-

Yoko elfen: Callate kitsune que tu no eres normal tu eres un maldito zorro todo loco que pareciera que hibas a violar a naruto! o y eto…espero te guste este capitulo


	3. onnisan

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 3.-onni-san_

……

_**Maldita anormal**__ – dice kitsune mirando a mitsumi acostada y tapada con la cobija al igual que naruto – __**parece que la cama tiene una cabeza -.-…tu cuerpo se pierde por la tela**__ – dice kitsune cubriéndose con la cobija y en ese momento la luz que había en aquel lugar desaparece dejando como unica luz la que se podia ver en las ciudades las cuales ya la mayoria estaban apagadas_

Continuamos…

En konoha

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama se encontraba en su casa y miraba el techo con tristeza por primera vez su habitación estaba hecho un desastre pues ocupaba desquitarse con algo y su habitación fue con lo que se desquito

**Que es lo que me pasa!?** – se decía a si mismo con tristeza y dolor así que decide salir de su habitación y entra a la de su hermano itachi donde se sienta en la cama de su hermano mayor y toma la almohada la cual abraza

Unos brazos envuelven a sasuke y una tela negra cubre a el y a aquella persona

**Onni-san…**-dice triste sasuke y un par de lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos mirando un poco la tela negra y viendo las nubes color rojo sangre

**Daijobu desuka? Ototo** _(esta todo bien? Hermano menor)_ – dice itachi quien le quita la bandana a sasuke

**No se porque estoy triste** – dice sasuke quien al oir las palabras de itachi la soledad que en ese momento sentia se desvaneció un poco mas no todo – **me siento solo…** - dice sasuke mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Cuando sasuke estuvo con orochimaru tuvo unos cuantos encuentros con itachi pero en el ultimo encuentro no fue de combate cuerpo a cuerpo si no de palabra a palabra donde ambos empezaron con el porque la exterminación de todo el clan uchiha luego el se fue con akatsuki y cosas similares preguntaba y gritaba sasuke a su hermano y este contestaba pero tambien le preguntaba el porque se habia ido con orochimaru, que ganaría con venganza y al final se dieron cuenta de la presencia del uno al otro y un par de lagrimas escapan de los ojos de los uchihas haci llegando a un acuerdo para que ambos siguieran en comunicación y asi cualquiera que estuviera confundido o que necesitara del consuelo del hermano siempre la tuviera

**Que es lo que a pasado ototo?** – dice itachi y sasuke le cuenta todo a itachi - **…dime sasuke de verdad eso es lo que sientes por naruto? De verdad quieres que se apaguen aquellas ilusiones?** – dice itachi quien por estarle acariciando el cabello a sasuke a este se le deshizo su peinado y ahora lo tenia lacio como su hermano

**No lo se…** -dice sasuke confundido y triste

**Porque estas triste?** – pregunta itachi

**No lo se** – contesta sasuke

**Porque lloras?** – vuelve a preguntar itachi

**No lo se** – contesta sasuke

**Porque le dijiste eso a naruto? –**

**No lo se -**

Después de una infinidad de preguntas y de no lo se…

**Puedo quedarme con naruto?...** –pregunta itachi con una sonrisa pervertida

**Vete al infierno!** – dice sasuke molesto y le da un almohadazo a itachi – **yo nunca permitire que naruto este contigo! **

**Pero porque? Si tu no eres su novio** – dice itachi con un tono de voz inocente pero con un rostro de burla

**Que no halla aceptado no quiere decir que no lo sea!** – dice sasuke molesto y poniéndose de pie y enfrente de itachi

**Creo que a mi se me haría mas fácil encontrarlo y hacerlo mió jiji aparte tu NO eres homosexual** – itachi usaba el mismo tono y mostraba el mismo rostro

**Si lo soy! Y si alguien hara suyo a naruto ese sere yo! Hare que grite mi nombre mientras yo se lo meta! Y nadie y mucho menos tu itachi hara suyo a naruto antes que yo! Entendiste!?** – dice sasuke quien no se había dado cuanto de lo que había dicho

**Jeje…** - itachi saca una mini grabadora y presiona el botón retroceder luego play y se oye todo lo que dijo sasuke – **ne ototo creo que ya sabes porque estas tiste y porque te sientes solo**

Sasuke estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza – _**"yo dije todo eso?"**_ – pensaba sasuke

Itachi presiona otra vez retroceder y play poniendo la parte de "_hare que grite mi nombre mientras se lo meta"_ esa parte la repite varias veces – **huy ototo cuando vea a naruto le pondre esto jiji y tambien le dire que dijiste que lo atarias en la cama y que harias un trio donde estuvieramos tu, yo y naruto de uke**

**Hey! Yo nunca dije que lo ataria a la cama y que haremos un trio donde estuviera tu, yo y naruto de uke** – dice molesto sasuke e itachi otra vez le pone retroceder y play y sale todo lo que dice sasuke – **dame eso!**

**Adios!** – dice contento itachi y desaparece

**Maldito itachi!** – decía molesto sasuke pero luego piensa en lo que habia dicho y se sonroja – **espero que en tu blando corazón halla un perdón para mi naru-chan…**

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladrónasesinosemicirquero**_

Mitsumi al igual que kitsune habia despertado y ahora movia a naruto para que este despertara y quien lentamente lo fue haciendo

**Ohayo kyuu-chan** – dice feliz mitsumi

**Ohayo onne-san** – dice naruto abriendo sus ojos los cuales ya no reflejaban inocencia ni aquel vivo resplandor su mirada solo reflejaba crueldad y alegria reflejaban lo mismo que los ojos de kitsune

**Wow…te basto una noche para cambiar por completo zorrito** – dijo kitsune que lo veia de cierto modo feliz y a la vez con odio una mirada comun en el

**Ne kyuu-chan estamos volando cercas de tu aldea asi que podremos ir** – dice mitsumi quien al darse cuenta de lo que reflejaban sus ojos cierta tristeza sintio pero luego desaparecio

**No tengo ganas de ir…** - dice naruto recordando a sasuke y sintiendo en ese momento tristeza pero por alguna razón también sentía odio

**Kyuubi vas a ir quieras o no que tienes que comer algo y tienes que ir por ropa porque dudo que quieras andar en pijama el resto de tu vida jeje** – dice kitsune con un tono burlón señalando la pijama de naruto y naruto se sonroja un poco de la vergüenza

**Poniéndolo así voy…pero ocupo ropa** – mitsumi en 5 minutos le puso una camisa negra a naruto y unos jeans

**Es la ropa de kitsune por eso te queda algo grande** – dice mitsumi y ciertamente si se le veia algo grande la ropa a naruto pero de igual manera se le veia bien

**Eto…y como salimos de aquí?** – dice naruto mirando al habitación si es que se le podia llamas asi pues parecia medio circulo y todo estaba hecho de cristal y nomas el techo era metalico y pensándolo bien…en que se supone que estaba? Como habia luz ahí por la noche? Como entro ahí? Y como le hacia en la cosa en que estuviera para que la gente no viera eso y poder estar cambiando de lugar? – **y que es exactamente aquí?**

**Aquí es como una nave pero a la vista de todos esto es tan solo una nube y ahora estamos en la habitación lo demás de esta nave es pura maquina de la cual yo y kitsune estamos encargados de manejar y mantener perfecto estado porque si algo se dañara esto caería y explotaría** – dice tranquilamente mitsumi – **y para salir de aquí tienes que imaginar que traspasas el vidrio**

**No entiendo… o.o** – dice naruto confundido

**Esta nave se controla mentalmente o la mayoría de las cosas se controlan así y si aquí imaginas algo es probable que se pueda hacer** – contesta mitsumi

**Basta de explicaciones y pongamos en práctica lo que entendiste kyuubi! **– dice kitsune algo molesto por tantas explicaciones

**Hai…** - naruto mira como mitsumi pareciera que se hunde en el cristal y lo mismo hace kitsune e imaginando eso naruto cierra los ojos y también sale de ahí al abrir los ojos nomas mira como va callendo y ve a kitsune y a mitsumi tambien callendo de cabeza y antes de estar muy cercas del suelo se voltean así cayendo de pie y eso mismo hace naruto – **sugoii!** – dice naruto todo emocionado y se da cuenta de que han caido en un callejón de konoha

**Kyuubi tu que antes vivias aquí dinos un lugar donde halla buena comida** – dice kitsune

**Ichiraku!** – dice naruto e iba a correr hacia alla pero kitsune lo detiene

**Kyuubi tranquilizate desde ahora eres un zorro demonio y los zorros demonios no corremos ni andamos como hiperactivo en zonas publicas y mucho menos trayendo las orejas y cola de fuera** – dice kitsune señalando las orejas y cola de zorro de naruto y este al verlas casi se desmaya

**Na-nani!?!??!?!??!? Desde cuando tengo esto!?** – dice naruto todo asustado y se jala la cola fuertemente y grita

**Idiota tu cola es muy sensible pero a la hora del combate se vuelve como una espada** – dice de cierta forma feliz kitsune

**Bueno si llama mucho la atención las orejas y cola de zorros nomás los matamos** - dice mitsumi

**No! No podemos matarlos!** – dice naruto y kitsune y mitsumi miran a naruto

**Kyuubi nosotros si ahorita queremos devoramos a las personas de aquí porque eso comemos y si no te gusta pues te aguantas porque ahora vives bajo las reglas de un demonio** – dicen en un tono algo frio mitsumi y kitsune al mismo tiempo

**Bueno vamos al ichiraku y si alguien ve las colas les decimos que por una broma de unos niños de otra aldea nos las pegaron** – dice mitsumi con una sonrisa y los 3 caminan hacia el ichiraku y personas se le quedan viendo mas no le toman importancia y los 3 comen en el ichiraku y comen la misma cantidad que naruto y al pagarle al dueño del ichiraku este llora de la felicidad por todo lo que gano xD

**Kyuubi no quieres ir a saludar a las personas que estaban contigo?** – dice kitsune y naruto niega con la cabeza y la agacha

**Quieres saludar a alguien de tu aldea porque de seguro alguien te a de extrañar** – dice mitsumi para animar a naruto

**mmm…vamos a la torre de la hokage** – dice naruto

…………

Himeno-asakura gracias por tu review yei! Es el segundo w y tal vez hoy tambien ponga el cap. 4 porque estoy enferma y aburrida y tal vez por esa misma razon no estuvo muy interesante este cap. n-nU


	4. perdoname sasuke

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 4.-Perdoname sasuke_

……

_**Quieres saludar a alguien de tu aldea porque de seguro alguien te a de extrañar**__ – dice mitsumi para animar a naruto_

_**mmm…vamos a la torre de la hokage**__ – dice naruto_

Continuamos…

Naruto junto con mitsumi y kitsune van hacia la torre de la hokage y en menos de 5 minutos habian llegado y entrado hasta encontrarse enfrente de tsunade

**Oba-san** – dice con una sonrisa naruto y con una tono que al oilo daba alegria y tranquilidad

**Naruto?** – dice tsunade quien habia estado bebiendo demasiado cantidades mucho mas exageradas de lo comun por el simple hecho de que naruto se habia ido. Tsunade al ver a naruto desaparece cualquier efecto de alcohol y va y lo abraza – **naruto estas bien** – dice tsunade cualquiera que viera a tsunade en ese momento creeria que era otra mujer estando con su hijo

**Oba-san vine a saludarla** – dice naruto feliz y mueve sus orejas de zorro y tsunade las mira – **ahora soy un zorro demonio** – dice naruto con una sonrisa pero con mirada triste

**Son lindas tus orejas naruto** – dice tsunade notando aquella mirada triste pero al decir eso naruto mira con gran felicidad a tsunade

**Señora nos gustaría que kyuubi estuviera todo el tiempo con usted pero el tiene que ir a visitar a mas personas y tenemos un poco de prisa** – dice kitsune

**Tu eres el que se llevo a naruto?** – pregunta tsunade

**Asi es señora** – dice kitsune

**Se puede saber para que? –** pregunta tsunade

**Los pocos que quedan de nuestra especie deben de estar juntos y asi aprender las costumbres para que se las enseñen a sus crías** – dice tranquilo kitsune

**Pero naruto no era de su especie!** – dice tsunade y en eso cae desmayada mitsumi le habia dado un golpe

**Porque hiciste eso!?** – dice naruto

**La quieres ver llorar?** – pregunto mitsumi y naruto se sorprendio un poc y luego comprendio el porque habia hecho eso y naruto sienta a tsunade en su silla

"**antes…si hubiera visto eso atacaria a la persona…pero ahora no… aunque que me importa? Es la culpa de la vieja por distraerse…espera yo dije eso? O pense? No entiendo"** – **pensaba naruto y luego mira a mitsumi ya kitsune – vamos a la casa de kakashi-sensei** – dice con una sonrisa naruto y en poco tiempo llegan

Al llegar entran por una ventana y esa habitación estaba bien ordenada era sencilla pero algo que a naruto le llamo la atención era una fotografia donde salia el e iruka y extrañamente habia una foto asi en la casa de iruka con el mismo marco pero en eso empezaron a oir ruidos en la habitación de a lado

**Que fue eso? o.o** – pregunta naruto confundido

**Mitsumi se acerca a naruto y le tapa los oidos estando ella sonrojada** – kyuu-chan sera mejor que no lo sepas

**Tal vez me les una jijiji** – dice kitsune oyendo los ruidos y kitsune sale de la habitación y nomas se oyen sus paso al caminar y una puerta abrirse de donde provenian los ruidos y se oye un grito y kitsune viene corriendo de regreso a la habitación donde estaba naruto y mitsumi – **dios santo! Me voy a quedar ciego y con traumas!!!** – gritaba kitsune tapándose los ojos

Entra a la habitación kakashi quien estaba sudando y se notaba que se habia puesto a la carrera su traje pues ni siquiera tenia el rostro tapado como casi toda la vida lo habia tenido O.O

**Ka-kashi-sensei o.o** – dice naruto todo sorprendido al ver el rostro de su sensei

**Naruto!? o.O** – kakashi incluso tenia activado el sharingan y venia con unos kunais

Kitsune abre lentamente los ojos y mira a kakashi de pies a cabeza **– dios! Ahora tendre un trauma mayor!!!! **– grita nuevamente tapándose los ojos

**Eso quiere decir que se tape ahí por favor…** - dice mitsumi ahora los ojos a naruto y avergonzada apuntando el miembro de kakashi que estaba medio salido y teniendo el cierre abierto y kakashi se va un momento y al volver ya estaba bien y ya tenia la mascara puesta y en eso viene iruka quien habia ido a la habitación con dificultad pues sentia un fuerte dolor en su trasero

**Na-naruto?! O.O** – iruka va y lo abraza – **estas vivo! **– dice todo feliz

**Iruka-sensei que era lo que estaban haciendo?** – pregunta naruto con un cierto tono de inocencia

**Pues estábamos…** - decia nervioso iruka

**Nos estábamos dándo amor** – dice con su ojito feliz kakashi

**Y porque se oian ruidos?** – dice inocente naruto

**Estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales pero como ellos se aman pues hacian el amor que es lo mismo al sexo pero con sentimiento de por medio **– dice kitsune tranquilamente

**Ho… O.O** – dice naruto

**Lo lamento señores pero me voy a vomitar si sigo aquí y mas si sigo viendo aquel rastro de semen y sangre que dejo el tipo de la coleta** – dice kitsune

Naruto no se movia estaba demasiado impactado? xD por lo que le habia dicho kitsune

**Volveremos en una semana jeje** – dice mitsumi con una gotita resbalando por la nuca y levanta a naruto y se van estando ahora frente a una ventana donde se veia a gaara y a sai quien tenia los ojos con lagrimas y gaara lo estaba abrazando para consolarlo y sai hablaba de algo con gaara pero no se oia y naruto se apoya mas en la ventana y esta se abre dejando caer a naruto y mitsumi y kitsune entran tranquilos

**naruto…** - mira feliz sai a naruto y luego mira a mitsumi molesto – tu fuiste quien se llevo a naruto – dice sai

**em…no, fue el** – dice mitsumi señalando a kitsune – **naruto si tus amigos se ponen agresivos haremos lo mismo que con tsunade** – dice mitsumi pero en ese momento es envuelta en arena al igual que kitsune

**moriran…** -dice gaara – **lenta y dolorosamente** – empieza a apretar los cuerpo de mitsumi y kitsune

**oiste lo que dijo mitsumi? Moriremos** – dice kitsune divertido

**estupido humano nosotros nos podemos escapar de la muerte** – se empieza a sentir un calor intenso y la habitación se cubre de llamas y del fuego salen zorros de fuego

**quien decide si morimos o no somos nosotros mismos** – dice kitsune liberándose con facilidad de la arena. sai y gaara no soportaban el calor y sus ropas se empezaron a quemar y buscaban la venta o la puerta pero las paredes ya eran de fuego

**deténganse! Si van a matar a mis amigos primero me tendran que matar a mi antes** – dice naruto quien iba a atacar a kitsune pero todo el fuego desaparece al igual que el fuego que quemaba las ropas de gaara y sai pero aun tenian quemaduras y sus ropas si estaban quemadas

kitsune, mitsumi y naruto salieron de la habitación no sin antes naruto decir "lo siento" y haci estuvieron los 3 por todas partes hasta que fueron las 8 de la noche

**kyuubi nosotros estaremos en el bosque que ocupamos dormir un poco asi que haz lo que quieras en la próxima hora y te vaz luego al bosque** – dice kitsune se va al bosque junto con mitsumi

paso un rato y naruto caminaba por konoha y ve la entrada de la aldea y al salir por ahí empieza a caminar pero ve a alguien con quien no esperaba cruzarse ni el con naruto

"_**maldito itachi espero naruto nunca se tope con el…he? que es ese ruido son pasos?"**_ – sasuke estaba viendo el suelo pero al ver al frente ve a naruto

**Naruto…naruto!** – tarda en reaccionar y corre hacia el pero este empieza a correr – **espera naruto!** – sasuke acelera el paso y ambos se einternan en el bosque en donde sasuke logra alcanzar a naruto –** "te menti por mi orgullo ahora no volvere a cometer ese error"** – piensa sasuke mientras respiraba algo agitado y mantenia sujeto a naruto de las manos y lo tenia contra un arbol

**Sasuke sueltame! Maldito bastardo!** – dice molesto naruto intentándose liberar del agarre en el que sasuke pero no lo lograba

**Naruto…cuando me dijiste que me amabas te menti y te insulte…perdóname! Yo si te amo naruto!...pero no te lo dije en ese momento porque estaba confundido** – dijo sasuke esperando una respuesta de naruto

"_**mentira! Maldito uchiha! Como puedes decirme eso?! no permitiré que me vuelvas a herir, no permitiré que me vuelvan a herir y ahora me las pagaras por haberme lastimado"**_ – dice naruto ya no hace ningún esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre de sasuke y este al notar eso lentamente deshace el agarre y naruto se voltea y lo mira con una sonrisa y se lanza al cuello de sasuke y lo abraza de ahí y este casi cae pero por suerte logra estar de pie aunque termino por darse un golpe contra un arbol cercano

"**porque siento que lo que hace es falso…porque e de pensar eso? me esta abrazando, me esta sonriendo, me a perdonado ya no hay porque sentirme triste" **– pensaba sasuke quien ignoraba por completo el golpe que se había dado pero algo que nota después de un momento es que tenia los pantalones abajo al igual que naruto – **naruto?** – dice sasuke sorprendido y sonrojado

**Sh…** - dice naruto poniendole un dedo en los labios y le da la espalda

sasuke estaba de pie y naruto toma las manos de sasuke para luego agacharse un poco aun estando de espaldas y asi rosando su trasero con el miembro de sasuke y sasuke se sonroja un poco mas pero no se queja y luego naruto toma el miembro de sasuke y roza su entrada y mientras sasuke miraba como lo hacia se empieza se empieza a exitar y a su opinión empezaba a hacer mucho calor y siente unos tibios labios sobre los suyos eran los de naruto y corresponde al beso e iba a abrazar a naruto pero este toma con fuerza los brazos de sasuke y lo voltea a la fuerza haciendo que sasuke esta con el rostro pegado al arbol

**sasuke acaso crees que soy tan idiota como para perdonarte? –** decia naruto quien estaba hablándole al oído a sasuke **– sasuke a mi me dolió mucho y sabes…aun me sigue doliendo aunque no tanto como antes porque me quería morir pero me sentiré mejor en cuanto tu pruebes algo de mi dolor en carne y hueso sasUKE **– dice naruto penetrando de golpe y con fuerza en sasuke quien este suelta un grito – **asi me dolio cuando me rechazaste y que apagara toda ilusion** – vuelve sale y entra con mayor rudeza y fuerza en sasuke – **asi me dolio cuando recorde el rechazo y tus palabras las cuales recorde en el momento en que me estaban arrancando la ropa para poder hacerme un zorro** – sasuke lloraba al igual que naruto y naruto vuelve a penetrar pero con tal fuerza que pareciera que solto un grito demasiado fuerte – **y asi es como aun me duele porque por mas que te odio aun te sigo amando** – dice naruto con voz temblorosa y sale lentamente de sasuke y al dejar de aplicar fuerza en los brazos de sasuke esta cae al suelo quedando acostado y con lagrimas en los ojos mirando fijamente los ojos de naruto sin moverse y naruto se arrodilla y besa los labios de sasuke y luego se pone el pantalón – **perdóname sasuke **– empieza a caminar – adios

naruto iba caminando mirando el suelo

**sasuke…** - dice y una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos pero al caminar siente a alguien cercas y sus orejas se mueven y alza la mirada

**estas bien zorrito?** – dice kitsune con una sonrisa burlona

**yo siempre** – dice naruto con una sonrisa igual a la de kitsune

**ne kyuubi vamos a ir a buscar una cena de verdad quieres venir?** – pregunta mitsumi quien estaba cercas de una rama

**Claro…** - dice naruto y mitsumi y kitsune se acercan y ambos lamen los labios de naruto y luego retroceden un paso y naruto sigue normal como si nada

**un hermano no halla diferencia entre si besa o toca a la hermana o si simplemente estar a su lado porque nunca habrá sentimiento de por medio** – dice kitsune

**Pero si hay un sentimiento de por medio esta prohibido cualquier contacto a menos que se trate de lo normal y permitido** – dice mitsumi y los 3 poseian la misma sonrisa y mirada

**okaerinasai ototo** – dicen kitsune y mitsumi al mismo tiempo cada uno toca su corazon y naruto siente un poco de dolor pero a la vez felicidad en su corazon y un resplandor se nota en su ropa era la cabeza de zorro que le habia hecho kitsune y naruto sonrie

…………

nohely gracias por tu review n-n k bien tu eres la tercera persona que me deja un review

kitsune: quienes son los otros?

Yoko elfen: hey tu largate de aquí!

Kitsune: no hasta saber quienes son los otros!

Yoko elfen: nohely gracias por tu review y me tengo que ir pues este zorrito ya se volvio loco


	5. telefono

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 5.-telefono_

……

_**okaerinasai ototo**__ – dicen kitsune y mitsumi al mismo tiempo cada uno toca su corazon y naruto siente un poco de dolor pero a la vez felicidad en su corazon y un resplandor se nota en su ropa era la cabeza de zorro que le habia hecho kitsune y naruto sonrie_

Continuamos…

Sasuke seguia en el mismo lugar y ya lleva unas horas ahí pero ve a su hermano frente a el y este lo levanta y lo lleva a su casa donde lo acuesta en la cama a sasuke

**sasuke que es lo que sucedió?** – dice itachi con un tono serio pero a la vez preocupado

**na…naruto…** - dice sasuke y lagrimas empiezan a resbalar por las mejillas de sasuke

al oir ese nombre itachi comprendio al instante que habia sido naruto quien dejo asi a sasuke y deseaba preguntarle a sasuke como sucedió pero el no se encontraba bien como para contestar alguna pregunta asi que itachi salio de la habitación y fue a la sala

**maldito zorro** – dice itachi apretando los dientes y sentándose en el sillon – **como haz podido hacerle eso a mi hermano?! te maldigo uzumaki naruto! **– dice itachi estando en cada palabra mas molesto –** te buscare y te la cortare y te haré que te la tragues y luego te matare!** – itachi se habia puesto de pie dispuesto a salir de esa casa pero…- no puedo dejar solo a sasuke en este momento – itachi piensa un momento y va hacia el telefono donde a lado habia una libreta con numeros y después de leer varios nombres ve el nombre de sai y el de gaara con un punto rojo a lado y una calaverita y aunque itachi no comprendia el porque ese punto rojo y calavera llama a sai primero

moshi moshi – contesta sai y se oia de fondo musica de rock

eres amigo de sasuke? – pregunta itachi con una voz seria y profunda

se oye al fondo – **gaara! Bajale!** – luego se oye unos cuantos ruidos de que algo cae y unas cosas se rompen luego sai vuelve a contestar –** se podria decir que si soy su amigo y podria ser tu amante si me dices como te llamas y donde te encuentro** – aunque sai ama a gaara nunca pierde la oportunidad de salir con un chico guapo que por alguna razon a gaara le molesta

se oye al fondo – **hey maldito! Con quien estas hablando!?** – dice un mapachito digo gaara xD – al oir la oferta que le hacia sai al del telefono sobe ser su amante (celos, celos)

**mi nombre es uchiha itachi y no me interesa que seas mi amante solo ven a la casa de sasuke el ahorita se encuentra mal y ocupo quien lo cuide** – dice itahci con el mismo tono de oz pero con una gota resbalando por la nuca

**i-ita…** - sai se sorprendio y se le helo la sangre al pensar lo que le habia dicho a itachi pero en ese momento gaara le quita el telefono

**mira idiota aunque sai halla dicho que puede ser tu amante no lo sera asi que no vuelvas a llamar o te matare entendiste!?!** – dice gaara

**tu tambien ven a la casa de sasuke** - itachi cuelga – **sasuke conoce pura gente anormal -.- **- suena el telefono e itachi contesta

**sasuke-kun! Se que eres timido y se que yo te gusto y como no hay nadie que te moleste quieres ser mi novio, casarte con migo y tener hijos?!** – decia sakura, itachi ya habia contestado antes llamadas que hacia sakura a sasuke y siempre oia lo mismo pero nunca decia nada

**señoria se a equibocado de numero el numero de sasuke es … 6-31-49-53** - dice itachi

**perdoneme y esta invitado a mi boda señor** – dice sakura toda emocionada y cuelga igual itachi

**jaja maldita estupida** – dice divertido y riendose como un malvado xD

_**zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemisirquero**_

en alguna parte pardida del mundo

**mh?** – contesta kisame el telefono

**quieres ser mi novio, casarte conmigo y tener hijos!?** – dice sakura gritando

**quien eres?** – dice kisame confundido

_**zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemisirquero**_

cuando itachi cuelga se oye que alguien toca la puerta y al abrir ve a gaara y a sai

**sasuke esta en su habitación si lo ven llorando es por lo que paso y quien se burle de el lo matare** – dice tranquilo itachi saliendo de la casa

**esta bien bueno el itachi no crees?…** -dice sai después de un rato en que gaara y sai no hablaban desde que itachi se fue

**que!? te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno!** – dice gaara entrando a la casa y jalando a sai para tirarlo en el sillon y le quita la camisa rapidamente pero en eso se oye a alguien llorar y gaara recuerda el porque estaban ahí –** vayamos a ver a sasuke…** -///-

**de cuerdo…** - dice triste sai xD y cuando hiban hacia el cuarto de sasuke – **sabes…tu estas mas bueno que el itachi**

_**zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemisirquero**_

Han pasado 5 dias desde que naruto visito konoha y desde entonces por las zonas de bosque se hallan cuerpos de ninjas muertos todos estan destrozados todos de diferentes aldeas pero ninguno esta completo siempre le falta alguna parte de su cuerpo

**Que deliciosa cena** – dice mitsumi quien estaba junto con naruto y kitsune quienes estaban en aquel lugar donde el suelo era tan solo un vidrio de donde se podia ver el hermoso paisaje _(ni yo se que es exactamente xDU no se si verla como una habitación, casa o nave la cosa de cristal en la que viven kitsune y mitsumi si quieren manden reviews para decidir eso jeje)_

**Hai…** – dice naruto quien estaba acostado y luego se siente – **nee-san cuando podre ir con ustedes a sus trabajos?** – dice naruto algo emocionado e impaciente

**Cuando puedas mantener una taza con te sobre un bastón en la punta de tu nariz y que tu estés en la punta de una silla y la silla sobre una pelota** – dice mitsumi tranquila

**Que!? te estas burlando de mi o es que me viste cara de zorro cirquero!** – dice naruto molesto

**Tranquilízate zorrito que es algo facil mira** – dice kitsune hablandole a naruto y este al voltear ve a kitsune haciendo lo que le habia dicho mitsumi a naruto – **tal vez no tenga que ver mucho con nosotros pero a veces hacemos trabajos como de payasos de circo**

**Y por hacen eso? Es que no les pagan bien en lo demas o que?** – dice naruto

**No pero a mi me gusta ver a los niños sonreír y si no puedes divertir a un ni****ño como esperas vencer a un demonio?** – dice mitsumi

**Nada tiene que ver un niño con un demonio!** – dice naruto molesto

**Te pondre un ejemplo kyuubi Los ninjas son silenciosos y habiles con sus armas y pelean con otros ninjas** – dice mitsumi viendo el paisaje – **y los zorros somos algo parecido pero mejores y con mas habilidades pero nosotros no peleamos con otros zorros nosotros peleamos con otras especies de demonios los cuales pueden tener poderes demasiado poderosos o puedes muy fuerte o cosas parecidas pero solo los demonios que son psiquicos o muy inteligentes pueden ganarnos en poco tiempo porque los demas son de demasiada fuerza y poca agilidad o poca velocidad **- dice mitsumi

**Y siempre destruyen lo que en ese momento te podría proteger y muchas veces en los lugares donde nos mandan a robar o asesinar son lugares donde el suelo siempre hay algo que te puede matar y que las únicas partes donde nos podemos apoyas son piedras que pueden tan gruesas como un palillo de dientes o pueden ser muy amplias donde comúnmente esta el enemigo** – dice kitsune

**El niño se divierte y se impresiona cuando ve que hacemos cosas difíciles entre mas difícil mejor y ellos se podrían decir que nos califican** – dice mitsumi

**o.O wow…** - dice naruto quien escucho todo poniendo mucha atención cosa ya comun en el

**por cierto zorrito vete preparando que nosotros 3 daremos un pequeño numero en tu aldea para ganar algo de dinero y comprar ramen** – dice kitsune

mitsumi y kitsune habian quedado facinados con el sabor del ramen por lo que la idea de ir otra vez a konoha los emocionaba aunque no lo expresaran abiertamente

**que?! pero nomas me han enseñado a matar!** – dice naruto y quien cuandos e da cuenta ya estaban sobre la tierra – **he?**

**Entonces te entrenaremos de una vez** – dice kitsune – camina con las manos!

**Tu entrenalo que yo ire a buscar algun rio cercas y descansare halla** – dice misumi tranquila quien se va

**Bien zorrito** – viendo a naruto pero ya la estaba temblando los brazos **– asi vas a estar de aquí hasta que nos vallamos a dormir** – dice kitsune tranquilo

**Que!? pero si ya me canse** – dice naruto quien se sienta y en ese recibe un fuerte puñetazo – agh! – se queja

**Vuelve a ponerte de manos!** – naruto hace lo que dice kitsune – quedate asi una hora luego pasaremos a otra cosa

_**zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemisirquero**_

mitsumi había encontrado el rió y se acerca para tomar agua como los animales y luego sumerge su cabeza para luego sacarla

**que bien** – dice feliz pero siente a alguien atrás de ella y esa persona pone un kunai en el cuello de mitsumi – **que es lo que quieres?**

**Tu eres quien se habia llevado a naruto?** – pregunta a itachi

**Naruto? quien es naruto yo solo conosco a kyuubi** – dice tranquila mitsumi

**Donde esta?!** – dice itachi demasiado molesto – **lo matare!**

**Tu no lo mataras no podrás el ahora esta bajo mi protección y la de kitsune** – dice mitsumi

**Yo ahorita te puedo matar asi que dime o moriras** – dice itachi quien estaba de pie detrás de ella y mitsumi mira hacia arriba viendo asi el rostro de itachi

**No te tengo miedo…** - dice mitsumi con un tono monotono – **kyuubi ahora es mi hermano asi que no permitiré que lo mates como tu no permitirías que matara a tu hermano**

**Pero aunque tu no me lo permitas yo lo matare!** – grita itachi

**Adelante, matalo! Pero solo haras que tu hermano sufra porque tendra el recuerdo en su mente de que su hermano mato a la persona que amaba **– dice mitsumi

**Pero esa persona lo violo!** – dice itachi tranquilizándose un poco

**Pero esa persona solo hizo sentir a sasuke el dolor que siente en carne y hueso y ese dolor se quitara en unos días pero lo de naruto no se borrara** – dice mitsumi

No hallaba palabras para contradecirla asi que quita el kunai del cuello de mitsumi y se sienta en el suelo

**Que hago?...** - pregunta con tristeza itachi

**Ellos ya estan bastante grandecitos para que solucionen sus problemas asi que nosotros solo podemos animos para que no se rindan en su camino** – dice mitsumi sonriendole

Itachi mira con profunda tristeza a mitsumi y luego mira el suelo

**Aunque…** -dice mitsumi e itachi la mira al rostro – **dile a sasuke que cuando vea a naruto no espere ver a aquel naruto hiperactivo y alegre porque ahora el es kyuubi un demonio zorro quien debora humanos y que confunde los sentimientos de tristeza por los de odio**

Itachi se pone de pie y le ofrece la mano a mitsumi para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y mitsumi toma la mano y se pone de pie

**Mi nombre es uchiha itachi** – el no sabia ni porque se presentaba pero lo hacia

**es un placer el conocerlo y mi nombre es mitsumi y me tengo que ir uchiha-san** – dice mitsumi y luego se va de ahí y una pequeña sonrisa se ve en el rostro de itachi

…………

Ery gracias por tu review y se! Yo tambien me senti algo triste y eso que yo lo escribi x) bueno espero me dejes mas review para asi continuar la historia porque sin reviews no hay historia TwT

Kitsune: no manden asi no tengo que estar soportando naruto -.-

Yoko elfen: callate maldito zorro tonto! o.ó


	6. sueños

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 6.-sueños_

……

_**es un placer el conocerlo y mi nombre es mitsumi y me tengo que ir uchiha-san**__ – dice mitsumi y luego se va de ahí y una pequeña sonrisa se ve en el rostro de itachi_

Continuamos…

Mitsumi estaba llegando a donde estaban naruto y kitsune

**Ya tiene un mejor equilibrio** – dice mitsumi viendo como estaba apoyado en su mano la cual estaba sobre un pedazo de tronco y el tronco estaba sobre un pide kitsune y este estaba de cabeza

**Asi es onne-san** – dice naruto

**Solo hay que conseguirle un traje **– dice kitsune y se acuesta tirando a naruto

**Ita!** – se queja naruto

**Kyuubi vamonos a dormir** – dice mitsumi y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban en aquella habitación de cristal y empezaba a llover y a oírse relámpagos y en ese momento kitsune y mitsumi se abrazan temblando

**No me agrada este clima** – dice naruto mirando como las gotas de agua se estrellaban contra el vidrio y mitsumi junta los futones

**Kyuu-chan dormiremos juntos!** – dice mitsumi acostandose y kitsune tambien y algo extrañado se acuesta en medio de mitsumi y kitsune

_**Sueño de naruto…**_

Se ve a un chibi naruto correr por una pradera

**Onne-san mira lo que encontré!** – dice feliz naruto estando frente a mitsumi quien estaba un poco mas alta que el y no tenia las puntas de color naranja

**Wai! Que lindo zorrito** – dice mitsumi quien mira un zorro pequeño que le mostraba naruto

**Si! Donde esta kitsune?** – dice feliz naruto

**Kitsune esta cercas del bosque** – dice mitsumi señalando un bosque y naruto corre hacia alla

**No vallas…** -habla el zorrito

**Puedes hablar!?** – se sorprende naruto

**Ve al rio** – dice el zorrito

**Pe-pero halla van muchos animales peligrosos** - dice naruto

**Te da miedo?** – dice el zorro mirando a naruto

**No! A mi no me da miedo nada!** – naruto empieza a correr hacia un rio teniendo al zorrito en brazos y al estar cercas del rio ve a un niño con un gato negro en la cabeza

_**zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemisirquero**_

sasuke dormía en su habitación y por alguna razón en esta noche no lloro siendo que en las demás si

_**sueño de sasuke…**_

estaba un sasuke chibi sentado viendo el rió y oye pasos cercas y ve a un naruto chibi con un zorro entre los brazos

**naruto?** – dice sasuke sorprendido

**que-que haces tu aquí!?** – dice naruto sorprendido

"_**no quiero que en sueños también me duele!"**_ -piensa sasuke con tristeza – **vine a ver el rió dobe y tu?**

**El zorro me dijo que viniera** – dice naruto mostrándole el zorro y deja luego al zorro en el suelo y el gato baja de la cabeza de sasuke

El gato y el zorro empiezan a jugar juntos

**Se quieren…** - dice naruto viendo al zorro y al gato

**Si como yo a ti** – dice sasuke – _**"porque dije eso!? Aunque…no importa solo es un sueño…un amargo sueño"**_

**Porque incluso en mis sueños me causas dolor?** – dice naruto chibi empezando a llorar

**En tus sueños? Tu estas en el mio!** – dice sasuke lanzándose sobre naruto **– tu tambien me causas dolor y me violaste asi que no te quejes! **

**Pero que es lo que estas diciendo teme!? De cualquier forma lo hubiéramos hecho y yo terminaría siendo el uke y eso a mi no me gusta!** – dice naruto enfadado

**Tienes razon…pero a ti te queda mas el papel de uke!** – dice divertido sasuke

**Mira quien lo dice sasUKE** – dice naruto para luego ambos empezar a reir y se sientan

**sasuke tu estas soñando conmigo o es que yo sueño contigo?** – dice naruto

**mmm…no lo se** – dice sasuke confundido aunque con su rostro serio cosa que no le quedaba con aquel aspecto chibi que tenia

**yo me fui a dormir con mitsumi y kitsune y tu te fuiste a dormir…y si es que estamos compartiendo el sueño? **– dice naruto emocionado y alegre

**Puede ser…pero porque?** – se pregunta confundido

**Me alegra el hablar contigo… **- dice naruto y sasuke lo mira **– por alguna extraña razón me comporto raro pero en sueños sigo siendo igual**

**Naruto…perdoname por haberte rechazado pero…si me gustas! Te amo!** – dice sasuke

**Y yo a ti sasu-chan** – se acerca a sasuke y le da un beso en la nariz y sasuke se sonrojas – **te vez muy tierno asi en pequeño**

**Tu tambien** – dice sasuke

En ese momento se nubla el cielo y truenos caian y sasuke suelta un fuerte grito

**Sasuke?! Que te pasa?!** – grita naruto asustado y sasuke se empieza a retorcer de dolor

**Mi cabeza!** - dice sasuke llorando

Empieza a sangrarle la cabeza y naruto revisa su cabeza viendo como algo negro empezaba a brotar de entre sangre que salia a los lados de la cabeza de sasuke eran una orejas de gato negras y salieron en el mismo lugar donde naruto tenia sus orejas de zorro

**Porque me duele tanto!?** – dice sasuke y luego un bulto se empieza a ver en el pantalón de sasuke (mal pensadas!) en la parte de atrás y naruto le baja un poco el pantalón y una cola de gato sale luego sobre el corazon de sasuke se empieza a ver un brillo y naruto le quita la camisa y ve como nomás había un pequeño resplandor que formaba la cabeza de un gato

**Sasuke esto te dolera asi que te pido perdon** – dice naruto y nota como en ese momento tenia garras y empieza a hacerle la cortadas y en cuanto acaba el resplandor se hace mayor y del cielo empieza a caer una pequeña cascada de color rojo sobre la herida de sasuke en el pecho

El líquido rojizo era sangre y solo entraba a la herida de sasuke y de la herida no salia sangre y luego la sangre cambia a azul y después a negra y la herida de sasuke se cierra y naruto lo mira

**Sasuke estas bien?** – pregunta preocupado

**Hai…** - dice sasuke pero en eso empieza a sentir como es movido

Sasuke quien estaba acostado en su cama empieza a abrir los ojos y mira a itachi

**Itachi…** - alcanza a pronunciar y siente un horrible dolor en su cabeza, en su corazon y en su trasero

Era tan intenso el dolor que se desmaya sasuke y aunque a el fue tan solo cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para los demas fueron horas pues la noche paso en ese momento

**Ya es de dia?** – dice sasuke mirando alrededor y en ese momento itachi lo abraza – que te pasa? o.O

**Ototo estas bien?** – dice itachi preocupado

**Si porque?** – itachi lo abraza con mas fuerta haciendo que no pueda respirar y le da un golpe a itachi en la cara dejandole una marca en la cara y eso hace lo suelte – **he? Con que te pegue** – viendo sus manos

**Con tu cola T-T** – dice itachi sobandose

**Con mi que!?!?!??!?! O.O** – sasuke ve su cola y la toma y la sacude – entonces **no fue un sueño O.O** – sasuke se pone de pie y se desbiste en frente de un espejo viendo asi su cola, orejas y la marca que tenia en el corazon - **no puede ser!!!!**

Gaara y sai quienes desayunan tranquilos en la casa de sasuke oyen el grito y suben corriendo a la habitación de sasuke y al entrar sai, gaara e itachi miran de pies a cabeza a sasuke

**Tengo orejas y cola de gato!** – grita jalandose las orejas – **ita! T-T**

**O.O…** - itachi, sai y gaara siguen viendo a sasuke

**Es que no me oyen o que?! Tengo partes de gato!** – grita molesto sasuke

**Ototo estas bien bueno…** - dice itachi viendo a sasuke

**Se! Estas tan bueno como tu hermano aunque no tanto como gaara** – dice sai viendolos

**Que? o.o** – dice sasuke sin comprender

**Estas desnudo sasuke** – dice gaara

Sasuke se da una vuelta dándole haci un latigazo a sai, gaara y a itachi con la cola

**No me vean!** – dice sasuke cubriendose con la cobija la cual estaba manchada de sangre

**Que paso sasuke? Ya te empezó la menstruación?** – dice sai

**Callate baka! Y salgan de aquí ecepto tu itachi!** – dice sasuke

**hey! Yo tambien me quiero quedar asi sera un trio!** – dice feliz sai

**tu no haras ningun trio!** – dice gaara llevandose a sai

**hermano…** - dice sasuke – **ayudame a ocultarme las orejas de gato y la cola**

**pero tu vez muy kawaii! Déjatelas** – dice itachi viendo a su hermano

**no! Y ayúdame! **– dice sasuke molesto

_**zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemisirquero**_

naruto empezaba a despertar y ve a su lado a mitsumi y luego ve el otro lado pero no ve a kitsune y se levanta de la cama

**porque no fuiste hacia el bosque!? **– dice kitsune molesto y con las garras le hace unas heridas profunda en los brazos a naruto

**agh!** – se queja naruto – **porque me atacas!?**

**Porque eres un maldito traidor! **– dice kitsune molesto y le da un puñetazo en la cara a naruto – **estupido humano!**

Le iba a dar una patada a naruto el cual estaba en el suelo pero mitsumi lo sujeta de la pierna y lo tira al suelo y le dobla la cola y con la misma cola se la pasa por el cuello a kitsune

**Onni-san dime que es lo que le hibas a hace a mi ototo** – dice mitsumi con una mirada digna de asesino – **he?** – dice doblandole ahora un brazo

**Nada no le hare nada!** – grita kitsune y mitsumi lo suelta

**Eso me alegra!** – dice feliz como siempre mitsumi y va hacia naruto – **kyuu-chan te voy a curar** – mitsumi pasa su garras por donde las paso kitsune pero al pasarlas se van cerrando las heridas y naruto estaba impresionado por lo que habia visto y en parte asustado

**Arigato…onne-san** – dice naruto viendo a mitsumi

no me lo agradescas que eres mi hermano menor y por eso mismo te debo proteger

**por cuantos años eres mayor que yo?** – pregunta naruto curioso pues mitsumi parecia de su edad

**por 3 casi 4** – dice mtisumi tranquila

…………


	7. trato

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 7.-trato_

……

_por cuantos años eres mayor que yo? – pregunta naruto curioso pues mitsumi parecia de su edad_

_por 3 casi 4 – dice mtisumi tranquila_

Continuamos…

Naruto se sorprendió un poco

**Bueno ocupo comprar la tela para los trajes porque esta tarde te llevare a que hagas tu primer espectáculo aunque va a ser frente a demonios** – dice mitsumi-**Ocupo ir a comprar unas telas a tu aldea a si que vamos kyuu-chan**

En poco tiempo estaban en konoha mitsumi, naruto y kitsune quien no habia dicho nada

**Kitsune cuida a kyuu-chan y no le llegues a hacer nada malo** – dice amenazante mitsumi quien luego se va

**Ne eto…kitsune que hacemos?** – pregunta naruto sabiendo que kitsune aun esta molesto

**Ve con tu querido gato** – dice molesto

**Cual gato? Y porque te molesto que no fuera al bosque?** – pregunta naruto

**Aquel gato de cabellos negro y me molesto porque si tu ibas dejarias de ser una presa para convertirte en cazador y asi mitsumi no te cuidaria!** – dice kitsune tratando de no gritar –** me voy… **- dice kitsune para luego cerrar los ojos y su imagen se viera borrosa hasta desaparecer

Lentamente se empieza el lugar a cubrir de niebla pero naruto no le toma importancia pero en eso siente una mirada y voltea rápidamente pero no ve a nadie

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Sasuke estaba en la sala viendo su cola la cual se movía un poco sentado en un sillon individual y ahí estaban en otro sillon para 2 personas sai leyendo unas revistas play boy y gaara leyendo un libro el cual se llamaba "se un seme dominante" y en una sillon mas largo estaba itachi el cual estaba entre inconciente y dormido después de los buenos golpes que le dio sasuke cuando le ayudaba a vestirse y sai mira a sasuke

**Sasuke sabes algún método para tener orejas y cola de mapache?** – pregunta sai tranquilo

**No y porque de mapache?** – pregunta sasuke entre molesto y confundido

**Porque quiero ver a gaara con cola y orejas de mapache** – dice feliz

**Vete al demonio si crees que me conseguiría orejas y cola de mapache!** – dice gaara molesto

**No griten que me duele sus ruidos** – dice itachi casi muerto xD

**Naruto!** – dice sasuke y todos lo miran y sasuke sale corriendo y todos los de la sala lo siguen y ven que habia muchia neblina y pierden de vista a sasuke

**Sasuke!** – dice sai y gaara

**Ototo neko** – dice itachi

Sasuke corre y no ve bien pero ve una figura la cual abraza

**Sa-sasuke?** – dice naruto sorprendido no porque encuentre a sasuke si no porque lo estaba abrazando y en eso empezo a oir un ronroneo – **sasuke estas ronroneando? o.O**

**He? Yo? no! -///-** - dice avergonzado sasuke

En eso una persona abraza a naruto

**Naru-chan!** – dice itachi todo loco xD

**i-itachi?! o.O** – dice naruto asustado y luego lo abraza sai y gaara nomas lo saluda con la mano y sasuke les quita a naruto y lo abraza haciendo que naruto se sonroje mucho

**no lo toquen que es mio** – dice sasuke molesto y en eso se le notaba pues los pelos de su cola se pusieron puntiagudos

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Kitsune caminaba tranquilo afuera de konoha pero en eso se topa con una persona a la cual desconocía e iba junto con otro

**Orochimaru-sama naruto ya no esta en la aldea y sasuke se rumora que sasuke fue en busca de naruto por eso no esta en la aldea de konoha** _(sasuke no a salido de su casa por lo que ya hicieron rumores los aldeanos)_ – dice kabuto quien iba a lado de orochimaru

Orochimaru se detiene al ver a kitsune en frente de el y kabuto hace lo mismo

**Que lindo una serpiente y un harry potter canoso** – dice kitsune con sarcasmo _(se! kitsune sabe de harry potter! xD)_

**Que lindo un kitsune quien eres?** – pregunta orochimaru

**Ya dijiste mi nombre serpiente y si la recompensa es buena puedo ser un asesino o ladron a tu servicio** – dice kitsune

**Un asesino ladron?...** – dice orochimaru – _**"dudo que sea su nombre a de ser especie"**_ – piensa orochimaru – **crees poder hallar a alguien? O mejor dicho a unas personas**

**Claro pero eso viene después de saber de mi paga** – dice kitsune

**mmmm…** - orochimaru piensa un momento – **bueno dudo que para un ser tan maravilloso y poderoso sea tan complicado hallar a unos simples humanos asi que no seria mucho**

**eso depende…** - dice kitsune

**te parece bien 8000 yenes?** – dice orochimaru

**Comúnmente mis clientes me pagan en pepitas de oro pero por ser humano y porque es una búsqueda estará bien** - dice kitsune con una sonrisa

**quiero que busques a 2 personas sus nombres son uchiha sasuke y uzumaki naruto** – dice orochimaru con una sonrisa **– ocuparas fotos?**

**No me basta con sus nombre volveré a este lugar mañana** – dice kitsune dirigiéndose a un árbol – **y espero tengas el dinero** – al decir eso kitsune hace un movimiento rápido con su manos y el árbol que se encontraba en frente de el ahora solo estaba a la mitad y tenia un zorro pareciese tallado por las manos mas expertas aunque en realidad no lo fuera

**No te gustaría ser uno de mis aliados?** – pregunta orochimaru viendo lo que quedo del arbol

**Tengo una hermana de quien no me quiero separar por lo que mi respuesta es un no** – dice kitsune

**Seria cuidada y protegida por mis súbditos y…** - orochimaru deja de hablar al oir una carcajada de kitsune

**Cuidada y protegida? El mundo de los humanos ocupa se protegido de ella porque ella no es ninguna chica que ocupe protección** – dice kitsune con una sonrisa burlona

**Y quien es esa joven?** – pregunta orochimaru con oscuras intenciones

**es la joven que se encarga que el sol brille y que en su día de la muerte un eclipse de 12 horas habrá y los demonios cantaran y los ángeles lloraran pero si su sombra muere por un día no habrá noche y los demonios sollozaran y los ángeles danzaran** – dice kitsune molesto – **y tu sabras su nombre en el futuro sabrás mas de mis labios no lo oirás porque a una serpiente rastrera yo no le diré nada de ella**

orochimaru mira con cierto odio a kitsune pero luego desaparece esa mirada – **entonces me retiro y espero un día conocer a esa maravillosa joven** – dice para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo junto con kabuto

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Una lagrima recorre la mejilla de mitsumi

**Kitsune estará hablando de mi?** – se pregunta a si misma y luego se quita la lagrima y se acerca a unas telas – **que suaves mmm…esta es muy suavesita y esponjosita **– dice mitsumi – **comprare unos metros de esta tela** – toma un rollo muy grueso y largo de la tela pero alguien agarra el otro extremo y mitsumi gruñe al ver a esa persona su apariencia no era del agrado de mitsumi

**Disculpa yo lo tome primero** – dice sakura jalando el rollo de tela – _**"inner: estupida zorra espera…zorra? Porque tiene orejas? Que me importa quiero esta tela para hacerme un vestido bello y hermoso y asi sasuke-kun estara a mis pies"**_

**Vete al infierno rosada que yo lo gane primero** – dice mitsumi – **"ver tanto color rosa en una persona me enferma"** – piensa mitsumi quien jala el rollo y sakura hace lo mismo – **que estupida** – dice mitsumi y fácilmente le quita el rollo y golpea a sakura con ese rollo

A lado de mitsumi gritando de felicidad _(esto no tiene sentido solo me puse a mi y a una amiga porque le facina el yaoi y con un poco de platicas ya odio a sakura xD)_

**Pégale mas fuerte!** – grita una chica llamada elisa

**Se! Odio a esa prostitua barata que se mete palos por atrás** – dice la otra _(Eso opino de sakura -.- ciertamente no me agrada el rosa y me enojo con cualquier cosa rosa)_

**Em…y ustedes quienes son? **– pregunta mitsumi confundida

**Somos unas pinches coladas** – dice elisa

**tu eres la pinche colada yo soy la rara que mira el dolor** – digo yo! Se! Yo! xD _(kitsune: te emocionas -.- yoko elfen: callate! Que tu si sales yo pocas veces o tal vez es la unica vez que salga ;-;)_

**que raros son los humanos** – dice mitsumi con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza y en eso sakura se empieza a levantar y mitsumi le da otro golpe y se lleva el rollo de tela

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

En medio de la neblina empieza a moverse algo por el suelo

Que-que es eso? – dice naruto viendo al suelo y viendo unas criaturas extrañas las cuales eran negras con los ojos rojos y saltones tenían alas de murciélago y un arpon

No se… - dice sasuke viendo a las criaturas y pisa una y se desvanece

Que criaturas? o.O – preguntan itachi y sai viendo el suelo

Aquellas criaturas empiezan a subir por la cola de sasuke y naruto las quita y empieza a pisarlas al igual que sasuke

Parece divertido – dice itachi y empieza a hacer lo mismo sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que hacia y el porque lo hacia

…………

Hzie este cap. Hace un buen pero no lo habia subido porque me puse triste y aun sigo undida en el abismo del odio y de la tristeza n-n alguien me quiere hacer una visita?

…………

Lady sesshoumaru gracias por tu review

Sai: no le agradescas nada! Que dice que gaara es su novio y el va a ser mi futuro novio!

Gaara: he?

Yoko elfen y sai: mapachito! n0n

Gaara: son raros…


	8. nekochan

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 8.-neko-chan!_

……

_Parece divertido – dice itachi y empieza a hacer lo mismo sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que hacia y el porque lo hacia_

Continuamos…

Mitsumi estaba buscando a naruto y a kitsune pero al ir caminando empieza a ver a aquellos seres

**No… **- mitsumi se sorprende y sale corriendo en busca de naruto **– que no les hallan hecho nada malo, que no le hallan hecho nada malo** – se repetia mitsumi y cual si fuera un foco a casi fundirse empieza a brillar pero luego desaparecía el brillo y mientras corria la niebla se iba disipando al igual que el brillo y los seres y en cuanto mitsumi ve a naruto lo abraza - **Kyuu-chan estas bien!** – dice mitsumi feliz

**Kyuu-chan?** – dice confundido sai e itachi y miran a mitsumi

**Naruto quien es ella?** – dice sasuke entre molesto y celoso

**Ella es… **- dice naruto

**Soy su hermana mayor** – dice mitsumi volteando a ver a sasuke y suelta un gruñido – **porque?** – dice con un tono de voz totalmente diferente al que normalmente tiene y en cuanto mitsumi nota eso se tapa la boca – **go-gomen neko-chan** – dice mitsumi disculpandose y sasuke se molesta

**Yo no soy ningun neko!** – dice molesto sasuke pero mitsumi lo ignoraba

**Hu! Te ignoro sasukito** – dice sai divertido

**Ya entiendo porque estaba molesto kitsune** – mitsumi suspira – **kyuubi tenemos que irnos**

**Porque?** – dice naruto haciendo un puchero

**Te dire la razon en el camino** – dice mitsumi seria

**Dímela ahora o me quedare aquí **– dice naruto poniéndose a lado de sasuke y sasuke toma su mano y sai toma el brazo de naruto y gaara lo jala separándolo de naruto

**Tu no intervengas** – le dice gaara a sai apegándolo a su pecho y hablándole al oído haciendo que sai sienta un escalofrió muy placentero

**Solo si me sigues hablando al oido** – dice sai con una sonrisa y besa la mejilla de gaara y este se sonroja

**De acuerdo sai** – dice gaara apretándolo mas contra el y sai sigue sonriendo y cierra los ojos para luego empezar a pasar la mano por la entrepierna de gaara y este le empieza a decir unas cosas al oido no muy santas

**De acuerdo quédate y mata a tu novio!** – dice mitsumi y en eso sai y gaara dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo

**q-que?** – naruto no comprendio lo que dijo y miro confundido a mitusmi pidiendo con la mirada una explicación

**un zorro no puede estar mucho tiempo con un gato porque se empiezan a matar es una reacción que tenemos y como tu no llevas mucho tiempo de ser zorro por eso no la sientes pero pronto empezaras a estar de mal humor y el también y luego empezaran a golpearse para después matarse** – dice mitsumi – **aunque bueno siempre hay una solución y en este caso son 2**

**y cual son?!** – dice naruto

**no te lo dire** – dice mitsumi con una mirada que expresaba la diversión pero a la vez crueldad. Itachi mira la cola de mitsumi la cual se movia y la toma y saca una esfera que brillaba – **devuélvemela!**

**Que es eso itachi?** – dice sasuke mirando la esfera y por su brillo y su forma esferica la intenta tomar pero no lo logra y emite aquel ruido que hace los gatos al enojarse y naruto gruñe

**Esto, mi ototo-neko, es el alma de un zorro y los zorros no pueden estar muy lejos de ella por mucho tiempo verdad?** – dice mirando a mitsumi con una mirada que expresaba crueldad tanto asi causando cierto temor en mitsumi

**Damela por favor!** - dice mitsumi suplicando al ver que itachi empieza a apretar la esfera y mitsumi siente dolor en su corazon

**Arrodillate** – dice itachi pero mitsumi no lo hace – **he dicho que te arrodilles!** – dice itachi apretando con mayor fuerza la esfera y mitsumi siente mas dolor por lo que se arrodilla – **que bien ya tengo mi propia mascota**

Naruto mira lo que estaba haciendo itachi a mitsumi y siente en ese momento como su sangre herbia de tanto odio y enojo asi que en un movimiento rapido tira a itachi y se pone sobre el y lo empieza a patear y golpear y en cada golpe itachi escupia sangre sin tener tiempo de defenderse y sasuke quita a naruto de encima de itachi y ambos empiezan a pelear y mitsumi aprovecha para tomar su esfera y ocultarla otra vez en su cola pero sasuke y naruto ya empezaban a golpearse con una fuerza mayor pues su fuerza y agilidad de ambos habia mejorado notablemente al ser unos demonios

**Impresionante…** - dice Itachi mirando como peleaban sasuke y naruto estando algo sorprendido por su forma de pelea y en ese momento voltea a ver a mitsumi quien se pone de pie después de haber tomado su esfera y corre hacia naruto pero itachi quien la miraba a mitsumi empezaba a trabajar su imaginación empezando a soñar despierto

--VERSION SUEÑO DE ITACHI --

Mitsumi corria estaba rodeada de petalos de rosas y habia una luz blanca en todo el lugar y para los ojos de itachi parecia que mitsumi casi flotaba y ve que abraza a naruto y mitsumi hace que se agache naruto asi mitsumi abrazando a naruto y este estando como dormido haciendo ver aquella escena de una forma maternal

**Quisiera ser yo quien estuviera en sus brazos descansando…** - dice feliz itachi y ve a sasuke que iba a atacar con sus garras a mitsumi y ve como una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de mitsumi

**Itachi…** - dice mitsumi en el sueño de itachi y en eso itachi se pone de pie y rapidamente toma el brazo de sasuke evitando que atacara a aquel ser tan maravilloso y puro

--AFUERA DEL SUEÑO DE ITACHI—

En realidad mitsumi habia corrido hacia naruto y para protegerlo del ataque del ataque mitsumi lo hizo agacharse y se desmayo en los brazos de mitsumi y mitsumi nunca derramo alguna lagrima y en vez de haber dicho itachi habia dicho…

**Maldición!...** – habia dicho mitsumi y en ese momento itachi se puso de pie y corrio hacia sasuke para detenerlo pero solo se estrello contra el haciendo que este callera inconciente por el fuerte trancazo que se dio con itachi y este tambien se desmayo

**Ustedes 2 levanten a al gato y la pantare!** – dice mitsumi con un tono de voz que provocaba miedo y se referia a sasuke e itachi

Sai y gaara asustados obedecieron y sai levanto a itachi y gaara levanto a sasuke

**Hay que llevarlos a su casa** – dice mitsumi poniendose de pie y levantando a naruto pero la apariencia de mitsumi era diferente pues la pupila estaba con un lijero tono rojo y el pelaje de la cola parecian abujas

Los 3 fueron a la casa de los uchihas donde los recostaron en los sillones de la sala y sai, gaara y mitsumi van hacia la cocina donde los 3 se sientan en las sillas de la mesa y mitsumi toma un vaso con agua y sai saca un par de cervezas y le da una a gaara y este mira la cerveza algo raro pues como podia estar tan tranquilo sai como para tomar una cerveza pero si lo pensaba bien se trataba de sai un joven en ocaciones inexpresivo y en otras ocasiones demasiado pervertido y exageradamente expresivo

**Por que naruto esta con unos seres como ustedes?** – dice sai con aquella forma que no expresaba sentimientos

**Para hacer crecer nuestra especie** – dice mitsumi mirando el vaso con cierta tristeza

**Y era necesario que fuera el?** – dice sai mirando a mitsumi

**De cierta forma si por su parecido y por tener al kyuubi eso facilito mucho su transformación porque si no es especial al ser que hagan zorro el zorro que transforme al ser puede morir después de haber transformado al otro** – dice mitsumi mirando a sai y gaara con cierta tristeza en su mirada

**Y es feliz naruto con ustedes **– dice sai mirando directamente a los ojos de mitsumi los cuales ya eran otra vez de color miel

**Si y no…pues en ocaciones deja de ser el naruto que ustedes conocen para ser kyuubi un zorro demonio del infierno que esta siendo entrenado para ser un asesino ladron** – dice mitsumi triste – **y se pone feliz pero cuando vuelve a comportarse como naruto se pone a veces algo triste por la falta que le hace sasuke**

**Se nota que esta feliz con ustedes…** - dice gaara después de haber escuchado – **antes naruto forzaba demasiado su sonrisa y ahora la mostro natural…y mas por ver a sasuke imagino que el ya los ve como su familia y se nota que a aprendido cosas por lo que le hizo a itachi**

**Si nos ve como su familia a mi y a kitsune pero esa forma tan salvaje no es algo que le hallamos enseñaron esa fue la reaccion de su zorro por defenderme pues dudo que ustedes permitieran que la persona que te da su cariño sea lastimada** – dice mitsumi

**mmmm…te gusta naruto?** – pregunta sai y gaara se le queda viendo sorprendido por la pregunta que hizo sai

**o.O** – gaara quedo con la boca un poco abierta mas no exageradamente

**o.O…jajajajajajajajajajaja** – mitsumi empezó a reirse – **que gracioso jejeje naruto es mi hermanito asi que yo nunca me podria enamorar de el ni muerta me enamoraría de algún hermano jeje solo es mi querido hermano menor**

**entonces si es tan querido porque no le dijiste la solucion para que pudieran estar juntos?** – dice sai

**les dije que eran 2 y era que kyuubi tuviera una cria con kuro neko pero su cuerpo aun no se a transformado los suficiente como para tener un bebe y…** - mitsumi es interrumpida

**naruto puede tener un bebe al ser zorro?!** – dice gaara y sai

**asi es** – dice mitsumi divertida por la reacción – **hay una leyenda sobre un zorro, un angel y un dios que explica el porque también los machos de nuestra especie pueden tener bebes aunque también hay otra explicación tal vez mas lógica ambas explicación son muy opuestas pero con el mismo fin **– dice mitsumi con una sonrisa

**dime la logica** – dice gaara

**mejor dinos la leyenda** – dice sai y en eso gaara y sai se miraron de una forma seria pero a la vez agresiva cargada de odio aunque **– gaara tu mirada es de chico sexy y misterioso** – dice sai con tranquilidad y en eso gaara se sorprende por el comentario y se sonroja de sobre manera y se va de espalda con todo y silla

**idiota! No digas cosas sin sentido!** – dice gaara molesto

**bueno dinos primero la leyenda** – dice sai ignorando a gaara

**bueno la leyenda empieza asi…** - dice mitsumi

continuara…

…………

Me pongo muy triste en los fines de semana y es cuando debo de subir los caps. Por eso me e tardado este capitulo ya lo habia hecho pero bueno da igual

…………

**Lady sesshoumaru** te agradesco tu review! (saca una colita de mapache y unas orejita) me prestas a gaa-chan? n-n y yo te presto a kitsune

Kitsune: vete al demonio! Ni que fuera tu mascota para que me andes prestando!

Yoko elfen: bueno bueno -.- entonces rapto a naruto y te lo presto

Sasuke: te matare si haces eso!

Yoko elfen: Ayuda! T-T

**Kano** tus review son prefundos 0w0 wi! Espero me dejes mas reviews asi! jiji

Kitsune: kano yoko elfen esta fumada no le hagas caso

**Sabakunogaara4ever** aquí esta la continuación creo que eso contestara la pregunta jeje

Kitsune: na! En serio!? Creo que no yoko elfen

Yoko elfen: Que sarcastico me saliste ser y MINNA-SAN ARIGATO GODSAIMASU! Por sus reviews n-n


	9. leyenda

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 9.-Leyenda_

……

_bueno dinos primero la leyenda – dice sai ignorando a gaara _

_bueno la leyenda empieza asi… - dice mitsumi_

Continuamos…

mitsumi no pudo continuar hablando pues en ese momento apareció un chico parecido a ella, era kitsune.

**Yo les contare la leyenda** – dice kitsune con una sonrisa

**Quien eres tu!? o.ó** – dice gaara

**Y estarás libre por la noche?** – dice sai con una sonrisa

**Mi nombre es kitsune y estare ocupado -.-** - dice kitsune alejandose un poco de sai

**Tu no les contaras la leyen…** - no pudo terminar mitsumi pues kitsune le dio un golpe en el estomago que al parecer habia sido un rocé

**Despertara en cuanto termine… **- dice kitsune quitandole algunos cabellos del rostro a mitsumi – **bueno para no hacer difícil la narración hare que la vean**

en ese momento kitsune saca de su garganta igual a la que tiene mitsumi oculta en su cola y la pone en medio de la mesa y pequeñas imágenes se ven alrededor y kitsune solo le da clic a una y toda la habitación se pone oscura y como si hubiera un proyector se empieza a ver un video en frente de ellos

**hace 10000 años en una tierra virgen vivian seres los cuales tenian apariencia humana pero con partes de animal** – dice kitsune y se ve personas con partes de animales como orejas y colas corriendo, comiendo o durmiendo – **y también habían ángeles que les agradaba tanto aquella especie casi tanto como les encantaba los humanos…**

en la pantalla se ve a un ángel de cabellos color verde olivo sobre una nube observando a una joven la cual era un zorro de cabello azul metálico que estaba comiendo una fruta y aquel angel baja y se acerca a ella y corto una flor y se la ofrecio pero esta la rechazo

**un angel se habia enamorado de una chica zorro pero habia sido rechazado pues no era como ella asi que el angel fue con dios y le rogó ser igual a ella y dios después de pensarlo lo hizo un zorro como la chica de quien se enamoro aquel angel…** - dice kitsune triste

se ve otra vez al angel aunque en vez de alas tenia orejas y cola de zorro e iba corriendo en busca de aquella chica zorro y al encontrarla le empieza a hablar aunque no se oia nada de lo que decia al igual de lo ella le contestaba y en ese momento la chica zorro le da una cachetada y se fue caminando y el que antes había sido un angel cayo al suelo arrodillado y llorando

**la chica zorro le habia dicho que no porque ella lo vio como un monstruo y aquel angel nunca se rindio siempre que podia le decia lo que sentia por ella pero esta lo rechazaba e incluso lo insultaba** – dice kitsune – **pero un dia en que el lloraba un chico zorro se le acerco para consolarle aunque de una forma que el angel tardo en comprender que lo consolaba pues parecia mas que se burlara de el ángel**

se ve al que antes era angel llorando y un chico con un paliacate en la cabeza haciendo que no se le viera los cabellos empieza a hablar con el y después de un rato se ve como el zorro corría al parecer gritando y al ex-angel corriendo tras de el diciendo algo

**tras de un largo tiempo estos ya no podian verse pues al cruzar alguna mirada ambos se sonrojaban y se avergonzaban por lo que dejaron de verse y muchos de los seres que eran zorros la mayoría eran niños pero al crecer conocieron lo que era amar y todos estaban en parejas acepto aquellos 2 y llego la temporada de reproducción y a la hora de que todos tenían crías ellos eran lo únicos que seguían solos** – dice kitsune con los ojos cerrados

se ve al ex-angel sobre una piedra mirando el cielo y atrás de sai y gaara se ve al chico del paliacate tirando piedras a un rio pero el y el ex-angel estaban en lugares distintos y en ese momento se ve cercas del chico zorro con paliacate unas familias que habian ido al lago y un señor notablemente mayor le empieza a hablar al chico del paliacate mientras al ex-angel mira el cielo y empieza a hablarle al cielo

**al chico del paliacate le hablaba el lider de la manada hablandole de que debia de tener una cria para que su clan no se perdiese mientras al que antes habia sido angel hablaba con dios y este le empezo a explicar que estaba enamorado y si queria ser feliz tenia que decirselo y eso fue lo que hizo y asi le pidio a aquel chico zorro que se vieran** – dice kitsune

se veia al zorro del paliacate y al ex-angel que se miraron y por alguna razon esta vez si se oian las voces de aquellos 2 seres el zorro del paliacate tenia una voz parecida a la de kitsune aunque era mas gruesa o tal vez era diferente por la forma en la que hablaba mientras el que antes habia sido antes angel tenia una voz mas suave y calida

**que es lo que quieres?** – pregunto el zorro del paliacate

**hable con mi padre y me dijo…que estoy enamorado** – dice con un sonrojo el que antes habia sido un angel

**y eso a mi me importa porque…** - dice el zorro del paliacate y el otro lo mira a los ojos

**porque estoy enamorado de ti…me gustas mucho** – dice mirando el suelo y el otro zorro se sorprende

**lo siento mi angelito zorruno pero busco una pareja que me pueda dar crias y si tu no puedes dármelas pues regresa a tus tierras del cielo** – dice con dolor aquel zorro del paliacate pues sentia lo mismo por el pero sabia que si no tenia crias y estaba con aquel que amaba en secreto seria la burla de todos y ambos podían incluso morir por eso

en ese momento el ex-angel siente un horrible dolor en su corazon ninguno de los rechazos de aquella chica zorro se compraba a aquel dolor que sentia en ese momento

**entonces…solo quien te pueda dar un hijos puede estar a tu lado?...** – dice mirando a aque zorro que estaba frente a el

**s-si…** - dice con tristeza el zorro del paliacate

**pues…pues si yo lograra darte hijos tu me aceptarías a tu lado?** – pregunta el que antes habia sido angel

**si pero eso es imposible** – dice con mayor tristeza el del paliacate

**yo te los dare** – dice decidido el ex-angel

**que?! estas loco? Eso es imposible** – dice sorprendido el zorro

**ya lo veras! Antes de que termine el verano yo te podre dar crias!** – dice el ex-angel y se va corriendo y muestra una dulce sonrisa el otro zorro del paliacate

**después de eso el que alguna vez fue angel le rogo a dios porque le permitiera dar hijos y este dudaba demasiado pues como hacer a un hombre que diera hijos y seria una tarea difícil el cambiar a todos los hombres pero aquel que alguna vez fue uno de sus angeles pedia que con que nomas los de sus decendencia tuvieran bastaba y dios después de una larga platica acepto pero con una condicion…** - dice kitsune con los ojos ocultos por sus cabellos dorados – **los hijos se parecerian al padre y tendrian primero 5 hijos los cuales 3 seran para que su familia creciera pero los otros 2 estarian atados de alguna forma y uno sera el angel y el otro seria su sombra, seria su demonio y asi si muriese uno de ellos el dia de su muerte no habria noche y los angeles saldrian de su reino en los cielos para bendecir a todos pero…si muriese el equibocado antes que el otro no habria sol por 12 horas y los demonios saldrian de su encierro en el infierno y matarían y maldicerian a todos los humanos** – dice kitsune apretando los puños

el que antes habia sido angel habla al cielo y no habia entendido bien lo que habia querido decir dios pues nomas le habia dicho:

" _**tus crias seran 5 zorros demonios y 3 seran tuyos y 2 cargaran con el destino de la vida**_ _**si el angel muere antes que su sombra en su día de la muerte un eclipse de 12 horas habrá y los demonios cantaran y los ángeles lloraran pero si su sombra muere por un día no habrá noche y los demonios sollozaran y los ángeles danzaran**_"

Y aun asi el ex-acepto y asi su cuerpo fue envuelto en unas largas alas para al desaparecer aquellas alas se encontrara acostado en el suelo y sonrio a si mismo para luego buscar a quien tanto amaba y quien dudo al principio de lo que le contaba pero después de un tiempo y de una extraña platica que tuvo con dios en sus sueños creyo en la palabra de su angel

**Después de unos que seran?...10 años ellos ya tenían 5 crias y vivian felices con sus 5 hijos 3 niños y 2 niñas pero algo que consideraron extraño es que tuvieron unos gemelos donde uno de ellos no permitia que su gemela se acercara a sus hermanos sus padres se estaban dando cuenta de que el estaba enamorado de su hermana gemela por lo que no permitia que se acercara a los demas…pero eso no duro mucho porque empezo a haber temblores en aquellas tierras vírgenes donde vivian y la tierra se empezo a agrietar y muchos murieron ahí pero…solo sobrevivieron 5 y eran las crias del zorro del paliacate y del que antes habia sido zorro** – dice kitsune – **3 de ellos calleron adentro del ollo que se habia formado llegando asi al infierno y los otros 2 que eran los gemelos habian sido recogidos por un angel quien los llevo a una enredadera en el cielo y después de unos 10000 años los dejo en el infierno donde se criaron pero su especia era muy buscada por lo que pronto se empezo a extinguir y asi nomas quedando actualmente 3** – dice kitsune y la habitación vuelve a estar como antes

**y tuvieron 3 hijos que son los que a horita son los que quedan** – dice sai tranquilo

**no uno de ellos es naruto que lo acabamos de convertir y los otros 2 somos yo y mitsumi** – gaara y sai se quedaron sorprendidos

**entonces esos 2 eran tus…padres?! O.O** – ambos se le quedan mriando impresionados

**exacto** – dice kitsune y en eso saca de la bolsa de su pantalón un paliacate igual al del zorro y se lo pone – **yo soy igual a mi padre igual a mitsumi** – dice con el tono de voz del zorro que tenia el paliacate y luego kitsune se quita el paliacate y lo guarda otra vez mientras gaara y sai no se acababan de salir de su asombro – **entre zorros esa era la leyenda pero después de que se fue muriendo nuestra especie pues esa leyenda casi esta olvidada y espero que hallan entendido** – dice kitsune con una sonrisa burlona característica en el – **pero eso si no le digan nada a mitsumi o les juro que los matare a ustedes y a todos sus seres querido** – señala a sai – **a ti nomas te la cortare y matare a todos tus seres queridos**

**no! Tengo muchos ollos que rellenar!!! T-T y hay un ollo de un lindo mapachito del que quiero explorar** – dice sai mirando a gaara con una mirada pervertida

**he? Porque me miras sai?** – dice nervioso gaara por la mirada

**por nada** – sigue mirando a gaara y en eso mitsumi empieza a abrir los ojos

**maldito kitsune! Me lastimaste de mas** – dice quejándose y kitsune nomás ríe un poco y mitsumi suspira – **ya que…imagino que ya les conto la leyenda** – gaara y sai asienten – **algo mas que quieran preguntar?**

**Puedo ser gato?** – dice sai con una sonrisa

**Si te conviertes te quito la piel** – dice mitsumi con un tono amenazante

En ese momento se empieza a oir ruidos en la sala y gaara, sai y mitsumi se dirigen a la sala mientras kitsune se va de ahí. En la sala estaba sasuke sentado en un sillon con un gato negro en la cabeza y a lado de el estaba itachi con una pantera negra que dormía cómodamente en las piernas de itachi y naruto estaba acostado en otro sillon con un zorro en el estomago y los 3 miraban la televisión la cual era de plasma _(yei! Yo quiero una!)_ pero estaba apagada y sai, gaara y mitsumi estaban detrás de ellos por lo que no podian verlos a los ojos

**hey…** - sai iba a hablar pero mitsumi le tapa la boca y niega con la cabeza en señal de que no hablara

naruto alcanzo a oir a sai y volteo con lagrimas en los ojos y con los ojos dilatados

**onne-san tengo miedo…** - decia con un tono inexpresivo

**entra en su cuerpo ahora!** – dice mitsumi gritandole al zorro que mira a mitsumi y al hacerlo se veian unos enormes colmillos y poseia una mirada diabólica

**tu no me das ordenes!** – dice el zorro con una voz gruesa y diabólica que al oirla provocaba temor – **este niño me pertenecía asi que lo tomare otra vez y me encargare de que cresca mi especie en vez de la suya estupidos zorros del infierno**!

Al decir eso naruto se pone de pie y toma al zorro y desaparece

**Que rayos era ese zorro!?** – dice sai y gaara y en ese momento el gato que tenia sasuke en la cabeza salta y entra con fuerza dentro de sasuke y lo mismo hace la pantera pero entra dentro de itachi

**Hay diferentes tipos de zorros mi especie es zorro del infierno pero ese zorro es clasificado como espíritu aun cuando tenga un cuerpo solidó se supone que el esta al servicio del dios inari…** - dice mitsumi con un tono de voz inexpresivo

…………

**LaEriel** gracias por tu review y si planeo ponerlos de pareja jiji n-n

**Lady Sesshoumaru** Gracias por tus review siempre me animan nn y no te preocupes por mi estado de animo que es solo los fines de semana jiji y me dijiste Yoko-sama!? Wi! Kitsune! Oiste me dijo yoko-sama!

**Kitsune:** pensandolo bien me puedo ir contigo? (dice mirando a lady seshoumaru con ojos de zorrito bebe hambriento y triste) por favor

**Yoko elfen:** calla zorro! Y que gaa-chan no critique a sai por ser pervertido que no se estaba quejando cuando sai estaba pasando la mano entre las piernas

**Sai:** jiji podre repetir? n-n yoko-sama?

**Yoko elfen:** kia! El tambien me dijo yoko-sama! Y claro sai! Me encargare de que lo manoses todo lo que quieras

**Kitsune:** maldito aprovechado -.- ya supo la debilidad de la loca

**Yoko elfen:** callate! O te castigare! o.ó


	10. dulce noche

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 10.-dulce noche_

……

_Hay diferentes tipos de zorros mi especie es zorro del infierno pero ese zorro es clasificado como espíritu aun cuando tenga un cuerpo solidó se supone que el esta al servicio del dios inari… - dice mitsumi con un tono de voz inexpresivo_

Continuamos…

Kitsune caminaba tranquilo por la aldea de konoha con el paliacate puesto y su cola de zorro oculta en el pantalón el cual estaba un poco grande haciendo que no se notara su cola y con el paliacate ocultaba sus orejas de zorro y trayendo pesta una camisa sin mangas color negra con el dibujo de un zorro haciendo que llamara la atención de las chicas

**Que extrañas son aquí las humanas -.-** - dice kitsune caminando tranquilamente mientras que cada chica que lo mirada lo miraba embobadas y una chica se acerca a el y le da una manzana

**Arigato redi** – dice kitsune educadamente y la toma _(redi (__lady__) dama, señorita, señora. oiran mucho esto de kitsune que cuando quiere es educado -w- aunque nomas sera educado con mujeres desconocidas)_ – **cual es su nombre?** - La chica se desmaya al oir la voz de kitsune – _**"ho bueno… o.o por lo menos tengo algo que comer"**_ – piensa kitsune para luego comer la manzana tranquilamente y asi las chicas suspiraban al verlo

Un grupo de chicas se acercan a el con los ojos hechos corazones

**Cual es tu nombre!?** – pregunta el grupo de chicas a kitsune sin dejarlo de mirar

**Mi nombre es kitsune y es un placer ver a tan bellas damas ante mi** – dice kitsune sonriéndoles y eso basta para que esas chicas también se desmayen

Kitsune sigue caminando y así distraído comiendo la manzana choca con alguien quien cae sentada y kitsune queda de pie y mira a la chica

**Ita…** - se queja la chica se trataba de sakura quien al alzar la vista mira a kitsune fijamente a los ojos y este hace lo mismo y sakura se sonroja pero kitsune…

**Me das asco** – dice kitsune siguiendo caminando _**– "cuando mitsumi la vea de seguro la golpeara jeje"**_ – piensa kitsune imaginando a sakura siendo descuartizada por mitsumi - **que linda se ve mitsumi manchada de sangre** – dice kitsune todo feliz pero su felicidad no dura mucho al sentir algo en su brazo

**Perdon por mi mala educación no me presente mi nombres es sakura haruno** – dice sakura con ojos de corazon estando colgada del brazo de kitsune – **y cual es tu nombre?**

**Mi nombre es kitsune y si no me oiste a antes me das asco asi que sueltame** – dice molesto

**Perdon es que eres tan guapo que no pude evitar acercarme a ti y bueno tal vez lo consideres extraño pero creo que me e enamorado de ti…es amor a primera vista no crees?! Tu sientes lo mismo verdad?!** – dice feliz sakura con los ojos brillantes

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladrónasesinosemicirquero**_

En la casa de los uchihas sasuke e itachi se frotan el pecho pues sentian un dolor

**Ire a buscar a naruto** – dice mitsumi a sai y a gaara y se dirige a la puerta

**Donde esta naruto?!** – dice sasuke al oir a mitsumi y la voltea a ver preocupado

**No lo se pero lo que se es que puede que aquel zorro lo utilize para sentir placer sexual o va a utilizarlo para hacer bromas tal vez aunque es probable que inicie con bromas ligeras luego con cosas mas pesadas y al final lo que te dije al principio** – dice mitsumi

**Yo ire contigo** – dice sasuke dirigiendose a mitsumi

**Nosotros nos quedaremos!** – dice sai atrás de gaara y acariciándolo

**No! Ustedes van porque si no ensuciaran la casa** – dice itachi llevandose a rastras a sai y a gaara afuera de la casa y atrás de ellos va mitsumi y sasuke

Después de un rato de estar caminando por la parte central de konoha no pasaba nada anormal y no habia rastros de naruto aunque era principalmente extraño el que no pasara nada anormal siendo que iban junto a un miembro del akatsuki (itachi) y que con ellos fuera un chico con orejas de gato (sasuke) y una que traia orejas y cola de zorro (mitsumi) que fuera el kazekage (gaara) hablando de algo de pocos santos con un ambu (sai) _(see! Es extraño el grupo o.O)_ Al ir caminando mitsumi oye a kitsune y va hacia donde el se encontraba

**Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista y aunque creyera nunca me fijaria en una plasta rosada como tu!** – dice kitsune

**Que tierno te da vergüenza** – dice sakura feliz

**A mi no me da vergüenza!** – dice kitsune y al ver a mitsumi la jala y le da un beso en la boca cosa que ve sakura – **ella es mi novia** – dice kitsune mintiendo para apartar a sakura quien no se habia dado cuenta del parecido de mitsumi con kitsune

Itachi ve eso y al instante se enoja y se acerca a mitsumi y la jala y sasuke se acerca a la discusión y en cuanto sakura ve a sasuke se cuelga de su brazo

**Sasuke-kun! Que alegria me da verte! Y que bonitas orejas de gato tienes! Son de juguete?** – dice sakura toda feliz

**Ya no me caes tan mal gatito** – dice kitsune divertido viendo como sasuke se intentaba soltar del agarre de sakura

Gaara que de repente voltea a ver hacia donde estaban las caras de los hokages ve como estaban pintadas ecepto la de yondaime y sai mira también luego ven como mujeres y hombres que iban saliendo de las aguas termales salían con la piel pintada de verde y en unos puesto de comida salia la gente ahogándose por tanto chile que tenia la comida

**No puedo alejarme del zorrito sin que este sea poseído por otro zorro** – dice kitsune quien luego mira con rabia a itachi – **no la vuelvas a jalar** – mira a mitsumi con su mirada normal – **ne mitsumi tenemos que ir por nuestro hermanito** – mitsumi asiente y ambos desaparecen

**Ne itachi te gusta mitsumi?** – pregunta sasuke quien por fin se logra quitar a sakura del brazo

**Tan obvio es?** – dice itachi con una mirada que expresaba amor y decepción

**No pero eres mi hermano y te comprendo** – dice sasuke poniendose detrás de itachi evitando asi a sakura – **solo buscale una pareja a su hermano y veras que ya no tendras problemas por lo demas**

**Pareciera que kitsune siente algo por mitsumi** – dice itachi

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladrónasesinosemicirquero**_

**Sal de el si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza!** – dice kitsune quien estaba frente a naruto el cual estaba siendo poseido por el zorro de nueve colas que vivia dentro de el

**Te atreverías a dañarlo?** – dice divertido aquel zorro – **no, no te atreverías jajajaja!** – rie de una forma diabolica y en eso siente un fuerte golpe y sin alcanzar a saber que lo golpeo miles de golpes y patadas recibe y cortadas se empiezan a hacer presentes en el cuerpo de naruto y el zorro empieza a perder el control del cuerpo haciendo que se esconda y mitsumi le hace una marca en la frente a naruto y este empieza a gritar

**A mi no me importa lastimarlo o matarlo porque no es nadie para mi** – dice kitsune

**Gomenasai kyuu-chan** – dice mitsumi y de aquella marca que le habia hecho empieza a desaparecer o mejor dicho a quemarse y naruto sigue gritando y al desaparecer ya no queda rastro alguno de la marca pero naruto estaba muy herido

**Me voy tu encárgate de el** – dice kitsune quien se acerca a mitsumi y le da un beso en la frente y otro a naruto

**Ya lo perdonaste?** – pregunta mitsumi y kitsune solo desaparece y mitsumi desaparece para reaparecer frente a sasuke quien le da el cuerpo de naruto – **pronto se cerraran todas las heridas** – y asi como dijo mitsumi se fueron cerrando las heridas

**Podria naruto quedarse a dormir en mi casa?** – pregunta sasuke casi en susurro y avergonzado

**Claro siempre y cuando yo tambien duerma en tu casa porque me preocupa que algo malo le pase** – dice mitsumi – **por cierto dentro de las proximas mm…36 horas no sentirá ningún odio hacia los nekos-chan como tu por lo que aprovecha jeje**

**Hai **– dice sasuke algo sonrojado

**Ne ototo te recuerdo que tus amigos estan ocupando la habitación de invitados y sabes bien que ningun invitado puede dormir en las habitaciones de algun familiar** – dice itachi

**He?** – sasuke se tarda un poco en pensar – **ho! Cierto y naruto dormira en mi habitación pero tu donde dormiras… **- dice sasuke diciendole a mitsumi

**Puedo dormir en la sala** – dice mitsumi

**No eso estaría mal mejor compartamos mi habitación si quieres** – dice itachi y mitsumi lo mirada que expresaba enojo e inseguridad

**No te preocupes mi hermano no es ningun violador quien si es** – señala a sai – **es aquel quien viola asi que creeme estas segura con itachi** – dice sasuke

**De acuerdo pero cualquier intento de violación de el hacia mi o de tu hacia kyuu-chan se las corto y se las meto por atrás** – dice mitsumi con tono amenazante y a itachi y a sasuke se les helo la sangre

**Ha-hai** – dicen con voz temblorosa los hermanos uchiha

**Entonces vamonos** – dice mitsumi sonriendo y los 6 al llegar a la casa siendo ya como las 10 p.m. Se van a sus cuartos pero en el cuarto de itachi estaban de pie mitsumi e itachi mirando a los ojos con ojos inexpresivos

**Compartimos la cama?** – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

Ambos al decir eso al mismo tiempo toman eso como estar de acuerdo asi que itachi se mete primero entre las cobijas asi estando pegado en la pared mientras mitsumi se pone del otro lado

**Te puedes caer mejor acércate mas** – dice itachi

**Yo estoy bien asi** – dice mitsumi y en la noche lentamente itachi se fue moviendo hasta quedar en el centro de la cama pero aun asi mitsumi seguia muy a la orilla pero después de un tiempo empezo a sentir frio – _**"no es lo mismo dormi con kyuu-chan y kitsune que dormir con ese tipo…aunque eso no evita que tenga frio"**_ – mitsumi lentamentese acerca a itachi quien estaba durmiendode lado y mitsumi se acomoda entre los brazos de itachi y después de un tiempo en que mitsumi ya se habia quedado dormida itachi abre un poco los ojos y ve mitsumi y se sonroja por completo

**Que inocente se ve…** - dice itachi viendo a mitsumi dormida entre sus brazos con un rostro angelical con la boca ligeramente abierta – **me da ganas de besarte…** - itachi se iba acercando a sus labios y le da un dulce y corto beso y aunque mitsumi dormia un leve sonroja aparece en sus mejillas

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladrónasesinosemicirquero**_

gaara estaba despierto al igual que sai aunque este tenia los ojos cerrados y gaara miro a sai para luego destaparlo para luego empezarlo a desvestir

**que es lo que haces?** – pregunta sai quien abre los ojos y mira a gaara con una sonrisa divertida

**solo quiero verte** – decia gaara terminando de desvestir a sai

**y yo te quiero ver a ti** – dice sai para luego ponerse sobre gaara y empezarlo a desvestir – **quien pensaría que fueras tu el primero en empezar? **– dice sai y gaara también ayuda a sai para desvestirlo y al final al quedar ambos desvestidos se miran fijamente como si tuvieran frente a ellos mismos a un dios xD pero al toparse sus miradas un pensamiento pasa por ambas mentes y ambos ponen el puño frente al otro

piedra, piedra papel o tijera! – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

**yo sere seme!** – dice orgulloso…

…………

Quien sera seme? Jiji descúbranlo en el proximo cap. xD por cierto tal vez no me quede tan bien el lemon o tal vez no haga lemon porque nunca e hecho uno xx

…………

**LaEriel** gracias por tu review y en realidad el cap. Anterior lo habia hecho el mismo dia en que subi el anterior a ese y yo no me tardo tanto! Owó a veces… n-nU

**Lady sesshoumaru** gracias por tu review (teniendo a kitsune atado con cadenas)

**Kitsune:** maldita niña espera que sea de noche! Y te sacare las tripas y hare que te las tragues!!!! ( gritaba kitsune)

**Yoko elfen:** lady sesshoumaru tu aun no conoces bien a kitsune solo se porta bien cuando le conviene pero como sabe que conmigo no sirve nada de lo que haga pues por eso es malo y aparte a el le facina comer cerezas

**Kitsune:** es una mentira a mi no me gustan las cerezas y veras lo que es malo cuando me libere de estas cadenas! (dice molesto kitsune y luego lady sesshoumaru) ayudame (dice con carita tierna) onegai

**Mitsumi:** ne kitsune deja de hacer eso -.- (saca una cereza y la pone en frente de kitsune y este la intenta comer) jiji

**Yoko elfen:** lady sesshoumaru quien si es todo un angelito es mitsumi n-n ella si es buena y es tierna y adorable como en este cap.

**Mitsumi:** wa! No digas eso yoko elfen T///T (dice mitsumi dandole la cereza a kitsune)


	11. Un ataque a konoha

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 11.-Un ataque a Konoha_

……

_piedra, piedra papel o tijera! – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo_

_**yo seré seme!**__ – dice orgulloso…_

Continuamos…

**Yo seres seme!** – dice orgulloso gaara (se! gaara!)

**Kuso** – se quejo sai

**No te quejes mi querido uke que tal vez te guste** – dice gaara divertido

**Cállate o te la corto!** – dice molesto sai

**Ya, tranquilo** – dice gaara y se acerca al rostro de sai y lo empieza a besar con cierta ferocidad y sai correspondía y lo disfrutaba

Sai empezó a acariciar el pecho de gaara mientras este se separo de los labios para dirigirse al cuello de sai el cual chupaba y daba ligeros mordiscos dejando marcas mientras sai jadeaba un poco por la acción de gaara y este acuesta a sai en la cama y empieza a lamer y besar desde el cuello hasta el abdomen y sai no dejaba de jadear.

**Lo disfrutas sai?** – dice deteniéndo su camino de besos y lamidas pero rosaba su miembro con el de sai y sai en un rápido movimiento pone a gaara bajo a el

**Es mi turno** – dice sai con una sonrisa

**He? Sai espe…ha!** – gaara suelta gemido pues sai habia introducido el miembro de gaara en su boca lamiéndolo y acariciándolo con la lengua mientras gaara soltaba suspiros y gemidos – **se- se supo-ne q-que yo se-ria seme** – dice entre cortado

**Para ser seme debes saber mandar mi querido mapachito** – dice sai lamiendo el miembro de gaara y este toma el miembro de sai y lo empieza a masturbar – **que haces?** – dice sai dejando de lamer el miembro de gaara

**Nada **– dice gaara mostrando una sonrisa y en un momento gaara se detiene poniendo otra vez bajo de bajo de el a sai y empieza a pasar 3 dedos por los labios de sai y este los empieza a lamer como si se tratase del dulce mas delicioso excitando a gaara mas de lo que ya estaba

Gaara saco lentamente los dedos de la boca de sai e introdujo un dudo y sai ni se inmuto luego metio el segundo dedo mostrando sai un rostro de incomodidad y al tercero le saco un jadeo y gaara empezaba a mover los dedos en circulo y sai movia la cintura luego gaara saco los dedos y sai mostro una sonrisa sabien lo que seguia luego

**Estas listo?** – pregunto gaara

**Yo siempre pero tu…ni para seme** – dice sai divertido y gaara metio lentamente su miembro y sai solto un gemido al tener el miembro de gaara dentro de el

**Estas bien?** – pregunto gaara viendo una lagrima salir de los ojos de sai

**cuando yo te la meta entenderás lo que siento** – dice sai un poco molesto – **que esperas?** – dice sai viendo que gaara no se movía y cuando le hablo gaara reacciono y empezó con las envestidas – **mas rapido gaara!** – dice sai entre gemidos mientras gaara al escuchar tal petición no dudo en hacer sus embestidas mas profundas y rápidas.

Sai gemia mas fuerte pero en un punto que habia tocado gaara en su interior lo habia hecho gemir mas fuerte y gaara noto eso y evito tocar ese lugar riendo ligeramente

**Ga-gaara** – dice sai intentando hablar

**Dime?** – dice divertido gaara

**Dame donde antes** – dice sai entre gemidos y jadeos

**Donde?** – pregunta gaara con una sonrisa – **aquí?** – gaara vuelve a tocar aquel punto sensible de sai y este suelta un gemido igual de fuerte que el anterior

**Si!** – dice sai y a la tercera envestida tocando aquel punto sai se corre soltando su semilla en los abdómenes de ambos y tensándose al momento cosa que provoca que gaara se corra dentro de sai y asi ambos quedan acostado en la cama cubiertos de sudor y de la semilla de sai

**Buenas noches sai** – dice gaara quien se habia puesto a un lado de sai y lo abraza para después darle un beso en los labios y asi quedar dormido

**Buenas noches** – dice sai quedando dormido en los brazos de gaara

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Sasuke no habia dormido pues miraba a naruto fijamente quien estaba dormido a su lado ambos se encontraban en la cama de sasuke.

**Porque todo se ha vuelto tan complicado naruto?** – pregunta sasuke sabien que naruto esta dormido - **Creo que extraño aquellos momentos en que discutiamos y peleábamos** – dice para luego quitar unos cabellos del rostro de naruto

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Kitsune se encontraba en la ventana de la habitación de sasuke donde les toma unas fotos –** listo** – dice kitsune pero en eso empieza a sentir un temblor y voltea a para encontrarse un pequeño ejercitos de seres con armadura montados en unos animales extraños sin pelo y de color marron – **maldición!** – dice kitsune

Kitsune entra la casa de sasuke y corre hacia la habitación de itachi donde golpea la puerta porque le habian puesto seguro luego golpea la puerta de la habitación de sasuke

**Levantense!** – grita kitsune y con eso basto para que todos salieran de sus habitaciones incluso naruto que no entendia ni como habia terminado en la habitación de sasuke – **mitsumi nos han encontrado y van a iniciar una casería tenemos que irnos**

**Como?!** – pregunta mitsumi sorprendida

**Que caseria de que hablas?** – pregunta gaara mientras que sai ni hablar queria por el dolor que sentia en esos momentos por lo que habia currido momentos atrás

Sasuke se asoma por la ventana y ve a aquellos seres con armadura y sobre los animales extraños

**Que son esas cosas?** – pregunta viendo y su hermano se asoma mas no ve nada

**Ototo te falta dormir** – dice tranquilo itachi mirando por la ventana sin ver nada y luego se va dirigiéndose a su habitación pero en eso empieza a oler humo y vuelve a asomarse por la ventana y ve como antorchas flotando empiezan a prender las casas

**Kyuubi vamonos** – dice kitsune dirigiendose a la puerta principal para salir junto con mitsumi

**Pero debo de hacer no me puedo ir asi como si nada!** – dice naruto mirando a kitsune quien luego va hacia el

**Mira pequeño idiota ahora no puedes hacer nada y no podemos dejarte aquí porque habria sido un desperdicio tu transformación y no nos podemos quedar porque ellos nos mataran!** – dice kitsune molesto

**entonces para que sirvio el entrenamiento?!** – pregunta naruto

**el entrenamiento aquí no sirve ellos ya tienen mucha mas experiencia atrapando y matando demonios que tu!** – dice kitsune jalando a naruto

se empiezan a oir gritos afuera eran los aldeanos de konoha siendo asesinados por seres que no pueden ver

**kyuubi tu no podras detenerlos pero podriamos ayudarte en sacar a los aldeanos de este lugar** – dice mitsumi

**como!? Mitsumi sabes que podemos morir aquí!** – dice sorprendido kitsune

**si te da miedo de morir puedes irte kitsune pero yo me quedare** – dice esta y con eso basto para que kitsune se calmara

**kyuubi si muere mitsumi te matare a ti** – dice kitsune al oido a naruto para luego salir de la casa – si no nos apuramos moriran todos! – **asi todos salen de la casa de los uchihas**

itachi quien no tenia activado el sharingan por estar en su casa lo activa y asi puede si apenas distinguir a aquellos seres y gaara podia verlos tambien aunque quien no podia era sai quien volteaba a todos lados mas no veia nada mientras sasuke podia verlos y a lo lejos ven a sakura e ino que corrian hacia la casa de sasuke

**sasuke-kun!** – dicen ambas y al estar enfrente de este se detienen **– sasuke algo esta sucediendo de la nada se empezaron a incendiar las casas y muchos aldeanos estan siendo asesinados por algo**

en ese momento detrás de ino y sakura uno de aquellos seres con armadura y con hacha las iba a matar pero mitsumi le da una patada y este se cube con la hacha y asi ambos empiezan a pelear teniendo gran fuerza y resistencia aquel ser pero lo que le faltaba era agilidad cosas que tenia de sobra mitsumi y asi en un momento de distracción mitsumi sube a sus hombros y toma el brazo de aquel ser en donde tenia el hacha y asi hace que se la entierre en el cuello mientras que sasuke e ino miraban como mitsumi peleaba aunque no veian contra quien peleaba

**avisenle a todos los de su aldea que salgan de inmediato y que dirijan a un lago que se encuentra como a 4 kilometros de aquí** – dice kitsune – **ahí estaran a salvo porque no podran ganarles a los que estan destruyendo su aldea**

estas asintieron y se fueron corriendo y en cuanto se fueron un cuarteto de esos seres se acercaban a naruto y a los demas montados en aquellos animales extraños

**espero que sus habilidades de combate sean excelentes porque esto sera difícil** – dice kitsune

aquellos seres al primero en atacar fue a sai a quien fue golpeado por uno de aquellos extraños animales en los que estaban montados para luego lanzar llamas por sus osicos hacia todas direcciones y gaara levanto a sai y lo aleja del lugar

**sai estas bien?** – pregunta gaara preocupado

**hai solo me duele el pecho** – dice sai pues habia sido golpeado en el pecho

**gaara vete con sai al lago!** – dijo naruto esquivando una espada que le alcanzo a cortar unos cuantos cabellos y gaara hizo lo que le dijo naruto para asi llevarse en sus brazos a sai

la situación empeoro pues aunque todos los aldeanos ya no estaban en la aldea aquellos seres se habian reunido y rodeando a naruto y a los otros

**valla, valla que tenemos aquí?** – dice uno de ellos al parecer el lider- **tenemos a 3 zorritos, un gato y …un em…es humano o humana?** – pregunto aquel ser mirando a itachi

**humano!** – dice itachi con una vena resaltada

**utiliza el mangekyo sharingan** – le dice sasuke

**ya lo intente pero no sirve en ellos** – dice itachi mirando a sasuke

**tu los torturas mentalmente pero su vida ya es una tortura por eso no sirvio el mangekio sharingan** – dice naruto

**usemos el plan A mitsumi** – dice kitsune diciéndole en voz baja a mitsumi

**hai **– dice mitsumi

lentamente los colmillos de mitsumi y kitsune se hicieron de mas afilados y mas largo al igual que sus garras mientras que su colas y orejas de zorro de un pelaje sedoso se volvía puntiagudo y sus ojos expresaban crueldad y odio

**es hora de comer…** - dice kitsune – **kyuubi tu y tus amigos no respiren!** – les dice y junto con mitsumi empiezan a atacar con gran velocidad y a destrozar los cuerpos y a comer pedazos de carne que arrancaban de aquellos seres y animales pero de los seres con armaduras empezaba a salir de los cuerpos muertos un aire era veneno

al terminar todos salen corriendo a las afueras de konoha donde se detienen pues kitsune y mitsumi se habían arrodillado encontrándose ambos palidos y tratando de no derramar lagrimas que amenazaban con salir mas no podian retener unos gritos de dolor y junto con esos gritos de dolor vomitaban algo negro y sangre

……………

Mi primer lemon todo chafa -.-  
y en eso como no queria que sai fuera totalmente uke o al reves pues al final ambos mandaron aunque bueno alguien tenia que entrar y pues jeje x)

Por cierto tal vez el proximo cap. sea el sabado o hasta el proximo jueves porque me voy de campamento domingo, lunes y martes

**Kitsune:** sus padres ya no la soportaron por eso se hira 3 dias y yo descansare  
**yoko elfen:** hey! Mis padres si me soportan! A veces…y tu vendras conmigo! owó

……………

**Lady sesshoumaru** gracias por tu review! n0n

**Kitsune:** onegai dejame quedarme contigo durante 3 dias (dice con una mirada super mega kawaii)

**Yoko elfen:** no le hagas caso lady sesshoumaru el ira quiera o no y si desaparece gaara, naruto y sasuke por 3 dias es que estan conmigo x) a sai no lo llevo porque es demasiado pervertido y capaz de que viola a alguien

**Kitsune:** bueno asi no sera tan pesado el castigo (dice kitsune comiendo unas cerezas) yeah! Hizo un nudo con el palito de la cereza se besar! (dice feliz kitsune) puedo comprobarlo dandote un beso lady-chan y de paso me quedo los 3 dias (vuelve a hace la carita kawaii)

**Himeno-sakura** gracias por tu review y regalarte a kitsune me parece buena idea!  
**kitsune:** me vez con cara de regalo?! Como para andarme regalando  
**yoko elfen:** pero es que le gustas kitsune (kitsune se sonroja y yoko elfen le pica la mejilla) wow! se sonrojo owo

**LaEriel** gracias por tu review! jiji

**Kitsune:** en vez de mandarle muchos besos deberias de mandarle muchos trancazos para haber si con un golpe si se le compone el cerebro

**Yoko elfen:** callate! O te vendo a los gitanos!

**kitsune:** O.O (se cuelga un letrero en la espalda que dice "busco nueva dueña")

**yoko elfen:** ridiculo -.-


	12. tortura

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 12.-Tortura_

……

_al terminar todos salen corriendo a las afueras de konoha donde se detienen pues kitsune y mitsumi se habían arrodillado encontrándose ambos pálidos y tratando de no derramar lagrimas que amenazaban con salir mas no podian retener unos gritos de dolor y junto con esos gritos de dolor vomitaban algo negro y sangre_

Continuamos…

Kitsune empezo a buscar en la bolsa de su pantalón con desesperación y saco 2 esferas con algo blanco adentro y le entrego una a mitsumi quien la tomo con dificultad y ambos la tragaron y al hacerlo aquel liquido negro y la sangre dejaron de salir por sus bocas

**Que les sucedió?** – pregunto naruto

**El olor de los cadáveres de aquellos monstruos es veneno, su sangre es liquido que te debilita al contacto con la piel y la carne es asido** – dice kitsune poniéndose de pie – **todo el que lo mata o debora es mas probable que muera a menos que no tenga algo como lo que tragamos yo y mitsumi**

Itachi se acerco preocupado a mitsumi quien aun estaba arrodillado y mirando el suelo

**Te encuentras bien?** – pregunto itachi preocupado

**Si** – dice mitsumi poniéndose de pie – **gracias itachi** – dice amablemente mostrándole una sonrisa a itachi haciendo que itachi se sonrojara

**Que pasara con la aldea?** – pregunta naruto viendo como la aldea ardia en llamas aunque los aldeanos se encontraban a salvo

**Kyuubi conoces a gente de otras aldeas?** – pregunto kitsune y naruto asintió – **bueno…pues ellos se preguntaran lo mismo…si es que están vivos jeje** – dice divertido kyuubi

**Que!?** – naruto al igual que sasuke se sorprendieron

**Los mismos monstruos que vinieron eran tan solo un pequeño grupo del verdadero ejercito y en todas las aldeas hay ahorita un grupo y el grupo que no vuelva mañana al amanecer sabran si estamos aquí** – mitsumi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada diabolica y no dejaba de reir

**mi-mitsumi?** – pregunta naruto algo asustado pues mitsumi tenia un mirada que causaba temor era peor la mirada que tenia que la que habia tenido para matar aquellos seres

**kyuubi tu y tus amigos vallan con los aldeanos y llévalos a nuestra casa ahí todos cabrán** – dice kitsune – **nosotros luego iremos **

**a donde van?** – pregunta naruto al notar como mitsumi iba dejando de reír pero para mostrar una extraña sonrisa

**Tenemos hambre y tenemos ganas de jugar ¿quieres venir?** – dice kitsune

**no quiero** – dice naruto temblándole la voz y abrió demasiado los ojos mientras mitsumi y kitsune desaparecen

**naruto que quisieron decir con eso?** – pregunto sasuke confundido viendo preocupado a naruto quien estaba temblando

**es que ellos van torturar a alguien y lo devoraran** – dice naruto cerrando los ojos con fuerza – ese alguien siempre es alguien inocente, alguien puro incapaz de hacer daño – naruto puso sus manos en la cabeza como si intentara protegerse de algo

--Flash Back--

**Kyuubi ahora te enseñaremos nuestra habitación favorita** – dice kitsune quien caminaba a lado de mitsumi y atrás les iba siguiendo naruto

**Crei que esta cosa nomas tenia una sola habitación** – dice naruto

**No hay mas pero esas luego te las mostraremos primero te mostraremos el cuarto…** - dice mitsumi quien iba habriendo una puerta – de tortura

La habitación era de un color rojizo donde habia armas y habia 3 personas al fondo atadas por lo que parecian eran 2 niñas alrededor de 15 años y un niño como de 12 años

**Habrá momentos en que no puedas controlar aquel deseo de oir gritos y de sentir sangre ajena en tus manos y por tener amigos puede que halla algun momento en que quieras jugar con ellos pero para que no halla arrepentimientos tendrás que irte corriendo y buscar una presa joven e inocente** – dice acercándose a las personas atadas – **como estas de aquí** – acariciándole el rostro a unas de las mujeres – **y te enseñaremos hoy como torturar a tu presa y hallar todo el placer de hacerlo sin tener que matar a varias** – toma a una de las chicas y la separa de los otros 2 – **escoje una kyuu-chan** – dice kitsune con una sonrisa burlona

**Yo-yo yo no podria torturar a alguien!** – dice naruto mirando como lloraban aquellas personas y gritaban

**De acuerdo no lo hagas kyuu-chan** – dice mitsumi abrazando a naruto por la espalda – **pero cuando te descontroles frente a tus amigos nosotros no seremos responsables de que llegues a matar a todos los de tu aldea** – dice mitsumi sonriendo para luego tomar a la otra chica

Naruto con miedo toma al niño y kitsune lleva a la chica a una cama de madera donde la acuesta y la desata rápidamente para luego atarla y se dirige hacia donde estaban las armas y toma como un cuchillo

**Acuesta o ata a tu presa** – dice kitsune y naruto lleva al niño quien trataba de liberarse pero no podia lo lleva a una cama como de acero donde lo desata y lo vuelve a atar con unos hilos metalico que habia

**Esa sera una muerte rápida** – dice mitsumi sentando a la chica en una silla y toma su brazo y naruto sentía un alivio al saber eso pues pensaba que asi no sufriria tanto el niño – **sera tan rapida como tu seas de rapido para subir la palanca**

Naruto miro una palanca la cual estaba del lado derecho de la cama de acero

**Yo no quiero hacerte esto pero lo haré rápido para que no sufras** – dice naruto al oido al niño y este vio en el rostro de naruto como derramaba unas lágrimas y tenia un semblante triste naruto

**Arigato…** - dijo agradecido mostrando una sonrisa pero aun llorando el niño cerro los ojos con fuerza y naruto tomo la palanca sin mirar al niño y subió rápido la panlanca pero a la mitad se atoro y el niño solto un grito desgarrador

Naruto miro al niño como unos picos atravesaban casi por completo el cuerpo ecepto en la cabeza y el cuello y el corazón y los hilos metálicos le estaban cortando las venas de las muñecas

**Lo-lo siento** – dice en un murmullo intentando subir por completo la palanca pero con mucha dificultad la estaba levantando mientras el niño seguia gritando y cuando al final pudo levantar toda la palanca

Cuando eso paso oyó algo caer y miro al niño este estaba volteando como a verlo con lagrimas aun cayendo por sus ojos pero ya estaba muerto y vio como todo su cuerpo estaba atravesado por picos y miro sus manos y pies de donde estaba atado pero habían sido cortados por esos hilos metálicos y naruto nomás miraba el cuerpo del niño asustado

**Kyuubi ven** – dice kitsune y naruto obedeció con tal de alejarse del cadáver del niño – **mira como yo juego** – dice kitsune y con el cuchillo enterró la punta en el dedo de la chica quien estaba mirando asustada y lentamente fue haciendo una cortada mas larga y hundía mas el cuchillo entre mas recorría y kitsune mostraba una sonrisa disfrutando los gritos de dolor de aquella chica y naruto nomás se tapaba la boca

Termino aquella cortada al estar cercas de corazon y el brazo de la chica habia sido cortado a la mitad y la mismo hizo con su otro brazo y piernas e hizo un circulo alrededor de corazon y saco el cuchillo para hundirlo con fuerza en el centro del corazon y donde las rayas se unian y asi una y otra vez hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Naruto no podía creer que eso les divirtiera a mitsumi y a kitsune como oír gritos de dolor y ver tanta sangre agena derramada por su culpa podia divertirles y mas siendo de personas inocentes que no merecían morir asi

**Jeje bueno ahora veamos el verdadero espectáculo** – dice kitsune acercándose a mitsumi y detrás de el iba naruto con un rostro pálido – **kyuubi quieres ver esto? **– pregunto kitsune al oído a naruto pero no porque estuviera pálido si no porque sentia que tal vez esto tal vez seria peor.

Naruto no contestaba estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero al oir esa pregunta imaginaba que tal vez no seria tan doloroso como mitsumi lo hiciera pues se trataba de mitsumi quien se mostraba como una persona bondadosa y amable

**Si…** _**"ella será tan cruel como kitsune"**_ – pensó naruto

Mitsumi tenia a la chica sentada bendada de los ojos y de la boca para que no gritara y con un brazo estirado habia una grabadora y le puso play y se oia una hermosa melodía _(come sweet death – neon genesis evangelion esa estoy oyendo para motivarme 3 y es la que puso mitsumi)_

Mitsumi con un artefacto algo extraño le empezo primero a arrancar las uñas de la mano y la chica gritaba pero no se oian casi sus gritos por la benda y por la musica

Luego empezo a cortarle los dedos con esa misma maquina

Tasukete, tasukete! – era lo que se le entendía y gritaba la chica pedia ayuda mas nadie la ayudaría

Luego mitsumi tomo su otro brazo y tomo un cuchillo el cual uso para abrir las venas de su brazo

**Ver carne fresca hace que me de hambre** – dice mitsumi para arrodillarse y estar al nivel de las piernas de las chica y enterrar sus dientes en la piel para arrancarle un pedazo de carne y dejando a la vista los huesos de la chica que habia en la parte donde mordió mitsumi y mitsumi se acerco sus manos a la venda de los ojos y se la quito dejando a la chica traumada viendo su pierna y sus brazos

Naruto veía como mitsumi empezaba a devorar a la chica y esta gritaba y gritaba derramando lagrimas mientras las garras de mitsumi le hacian grandes cortadas y con aquella musica hacia que todo se oyera peor

Al terminar la canción mitsumi había terminado y solo quedaba pedazos de carne, huesos y el rostro de la chica estaba intacto mientras mitsumi se encontraba manchada de sangre al igual que kitsune y naruto

**Tu lo viste como naruto pero cuando hallas despertado kyuubi querrá volverlo a ver y le fascinara **– dice mitsumi lamiendo la mano

Los 3 salieron de la habitación para luego ponerse ropa limpia y naruto se acosto pero empezo a oir a mitsumi estaba cantando con una voz melodiosa

**No parece la misma mitsumi que la de hace un momento** – dice kitsune quien estaba a su lado – **kyuubi tu apenas estas cambiando tu personalidad pero pronto esto te parecera normal y te pido disculpas hubiera sido mejor que te lo hubieramos mostrado cuando ya perdieras ese comportamiento humano y no te niego que a veces a mi tambien me da miedo la forma de tortura de mitsumi**

"_**se esta disculpando y admite tener miedo!? O.O"**_ – naruto se sorpendio demasiado

**Pero es mi hermana y yo la acepto por como es y recuerda que desde que llegaste ella tambien se volvio tu hermana** – dice kitsune revolviendole los cabellos y luego se pone de pie para ir hacia mitsumi

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Naruto les había estado contando a sasuke y a itachi con lujo de detalle todo lo que había sucedido aquel día y ambos uchihas quedaron sorprendidos ni en sus sueños de venganza o en alguna misión habían hecho cosas tan crueles como mitsumi y kitsune

**a-aun no puedo creer que eso hallan hecho **– dice sasuke

**yo tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera visto** – dice naruto mientras que itachi iba en silencio imaginándose todo lo que había hecho mitsumi

"**ella…ella no haria eso…"** – piensa itachi

Inconcientemente naruto empieza a cantar la canción que había puesto mitsumi al matar a aquella chica

**So with sadness in my Heart… **- dice naruto cantando – I feel the best thing I cold do is end it all and leave forever

……………

Okis este cap. Lo dejo antes de irme owó y pues no soy buena para describir o mejor dicho para escribir historias pues lo que paso este capitulo lo tuve de sueño y creanme que ahorita tengo revuelto el estomago xx al principio no sabia como iba a hacer este cap. Pero después de ver un video de higurashi no naku koro ni supe como hacerlo jeje n-n por cierto es un anime sangriento jiji y cuando iba escribiendo las partes de la tortura ocupe oir los openings de elfen lied, higurashi no naku koro ni, hellsing, rozen maiden y otras pero la principal come sweet death y me hire mañana por la mañana pero ire empacando desde ahorita

**kitsune:** saquenme de aquí! (estaba dentro de una mochila y se veia tambien unos cabellos rojos, otros negros y otros rubios aparte de los de kitsune) uno de los inconcientes me esta babeando!

**Yoko elfen:** tendre algo con que entretenerme jiji n-n y volveré el martes o el miercoles!

……………

**Lady sesshoumaru** gracias por tu review! n0n por cierto si no hallas a gaara creeme que no se donde este ni tampoco se donde esta sai ni sasuke

**Gaara:** hey donde estoy?! (gritaba gaara desde la mochila)

**Kitsune:** estas atrapado en la mochila de la loca junto con sai, naruto y sasuke

**Gaara:** donde esta sasuke? (mira nomas a naruto y a sai)

**Kitsune:** estamos sobre el -o-  
**yoko elfen:** ignora los ruidos que se oyen de mi mochila n-un

**Mitsumi:** (se esconde detrás de lady sesshoumaru) itachi me a estado siguiendo y ya me esta asustando  
**itachi:** Mi hada de los sueños donde estas?  
**yoko elfen:** o.oU eso es extraño eto…lady sesshoumaru hasta luego! (me voy corriendo con la mochila mientras mitsumi sigue escondida detrás de lady sesshoumaru)

**LaEriel **gracias por tu review y si! Yo tambien pienso que kakashi seria un lobo owo y ya se que no soy buena en eso de lemons pero es que es el primero aunque bueno creo que mejor me los brincare cuando tenga que escribir uno y ahí veré como rellenarlo jeje y me darias alguna idea de cómo meter mas a kakashi que creo que nomas a salido una vez o.o y me gustaria meterlo y que tuviera orejitas de lobo jiji


	13. cambio

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 13__.- cambio_

……

_**So with sadness in my Heart… **__- dice naruto cantando __**– I feel the best thing I cold do is end it all and leave forever**_

Continuamos…

Itachi y sasuke oian a naruto cantar y ambos sintieron presion en su corazon por la letra aunque sasuke se sentia bien oir la dulce voz de su querido naruto lo hace relajarse

Cuando los 3 llegaron frente a todos los que pudieron salir sanos de su querida aldea konoha y asi todos los aldeanos miraron a naruto

**Ocupo que todos cierren los ojos!** – grita naruto para ser oido

**No es tiempo para juegos naruto! Ocupamos explicaciones con respecto a…** - decía tsunade

**Yo no puedo explicarles pero si no hacen lo que les estoy diciendo morirán!** – dice naruto y asi van cerrando los ojos – **quien no cierre los ojos se quedara aquí** – naruto cierra los ojos una extraña luz toca los cuerpos de los aldeanos y de naruto eran como luciérnagas que al tocarlos los envolvía una luz haciendo que aparecieran que aquel lugar donde vivían kitsune, mitsumi y naruto – **habrán los ojos!** – y asi todos abrieron los ojos y vieron bajo ellos el piso de cristal y como se veian algunos de la aldea ahí abajo – **ellos morirán**

Sasuke quien estaba a su lado hollo lo que dijo naruto y en eso se puede ver como empiezan a ser descuartizados por algo que tenia una gran velocidad y los aldeanos vieron los mismo y naruto solo se dirigio a un lado de la habitación la cual de ser de crtistal redondeado se transformo a una pared de metal y de la nada sobre salio un cuadro alto donde naruto subio y se sento para luego mirar a los aldeanos los cuales estaban impresionados y por extraña razón naruto los miraba con cierto odio y asco

Kakashi habia decidido ir a hablar con naruto y se sienta junto a el

**Naruto que les paso a los aldeanos que estaban halla abajo?** – pregunto kakashi serio

**No lo se** – dice secamente naruto

**Sabes en donde estamos?** – pregunta kakashi un poco sorprendido por el tono que habia utilizado naruto

**No** – vuelve a decir con el mismo tono

**Naruto haz cambiado por estar con aquellos monstruos** – dice kakashi con un ligero tono de preocupación – **ellos solo te dañaran naruto**

Naruto empezó a reírse cosa que notaron los aldeanos los cuales veian el suelo o el lugar

**Que ellos me dañaran? Que gracioso** – dice naruto – **primero que nada ellos no son monstruos son demonios y segundo ellos me estan cuidando me ven como su hermano y aun cuando me han forzado a hacer cosas que no me gustan me cuidan y me dan su cariño** – dice naruto molesto pero a la vez triste cosa que nota kakashi – **y si e cambiado es porque debo de cambiar para poderme acostumbrar aparte…solo soy asi con los seres que me repugnan con los que me dan ganas de torturar** – dice naruto con una sonrisa

**Na-naruto?...** – dice kakashi con su unico ojo a la vista muy abierto

**Baje de aquí por favor** – dice naruto y kakashi baja de aquel lugar para asi estar con los demas aldeanos quienes estaban asustados pues habían oído la conversación de naruto y kakashi

Cuando kakashi baja naruto se acuesta y usa su cola como almohada para asi dormir y todos se quedaron en silencio pero lentamente se empezaban a oir murmullos entre los aldeanos

**Quien dijo eso…fue naruto?** – pregunto ino sin salir de su asombro

**No lo creo no pudo haber sido naruto** – dice sakura quien estaba a su lado

**Esos seres le debieron de haber lavado el cerebro a naruto** – dice kiba mientras que su compañero canino ladro

Y asi las personas mas cercanas decian cosas parecidas los demas que lo veian como el niño escandaloso con el kyuubi dentro de el planeaban una manera de matarlo mientras naruto dormía y asi los ambus que estaban junto con otros ninjas se fueron acercando rápidamente hacia donde estaba naruto durmiendo pero antes de lanzarse a matarlo algo los intercepta haciendo que caigan al suelo y que los demas aldeanos se alejen

Era misumi, kitsune y una chica la cual tenia el cabello azul metalico y orejas y cola pero de lobo y la tenian atada e inconciente

**Ne kitsune mira que tenemos en casa** – dice kitsune con su voz burlona – **un monton de mal agradecidos que quieren matar a nuestro querido hermano **– kitsune deja a la chica en el suelo y mitsumi toma a un ambu herido

**Asi que querian matarlo?** – dice kitsune – **y que pasa para quien quiere matarlo?**

**Muere** – dice mitsumi y atraviesa con sus garras el corazon del ambu y lo lanza hacia los aldeanos – **quien intente matar a kyuu-chan otra vez lo torturare de la forma mas dolorosa y cruel y lo matare porque no permitire que ningun ser dañe a mi ototo sin antes haberme matado a mi – **dice mitsumi enojada y se limpia el brazo para luego subir con naruto y revisarlo

"_**mitsumi…si es capaz de hacer daño…"**_ – piensa itachi mirando a mitsumi – _**" aunque lo hara para proteger a naruto…"**_ – itachi sonrie cosa que nota sasuke – _**"se ve muy linda enojada…y espero no sea sadomasoquista aunque si lo es pues no seria tan malo"**_ –piensa itachi imaginando cosas y se tapa la nariz porque empezó a sangrar xD

**Itachi estas imaginando cosas sadomasoquistas donde apareces tu y mitsumi?** – pregunta sasuke

**Si! Digo no! Como puedes preguntar si imagino a mitsumi y a mi teniendo sexo con dolor hermanito tienes muy contaminada la mente que yo no seria capaz de imaginar eso y mucho menos irle a robar a hidan sus juguetes y asi estar prevenido por si se da la ocacion** – dice itachi y una gota de sudor le sale a sasuke

**Te creo…** - dice sasuke con la gota en la nuca xD y sasuke mira a un lado y ve a kakashi sentado junto a la chica de la cola y orejas de lobo la cual ya estaba conciente pero seguia atada y estaba frente a kakashi y ambos se miraba parecia que jugaran un duelo de miradas – _**"que estaran haciendo?"**_

La cola de la chica lentamente se acerca al pie de kakashi sin que este se de cuenta y le hace cosquillas y kakashi se rie un poco cerrando su ojo

Perdiste asi que desatame – dice la chica

**Maldición** – dice kakashi y desata a la chica

**Diablos tengo entumidas las piernas y los brazos** – dice la chica

**Por cierto como te llamas?** – pregunta kakashi quitandole las cuerdas

**Rirako mi nombre es rirako** – dice la chica con cola y orejas de lobo – **y tu?**

**Hatake kakashi** – contesta kakashi y después de eso kakashi saca 2 libritos de su icha icha paradise y le pasa uno a rirako y empiezan a leer y a platicar sobre el libro mientras que sasuke nomas miraba como movian los labios y de repente reian un poco

**A veces pienso que conozco a gente rara** – dice sasuke y voltea a un lado y ve a kiba hablándole a su perro y a shino hablandole a sus bichos – **muy rara** – luego mira al frente donde ve a ino y a sakura jugando un juego donde daban un aplauso se tocaban el pie y luego le daban una cachetada a la otra y en una de esas se dan demasiado fuerte que se van de espaldas dejándose casi inconcientes –** o muy estupidas –** sasuke se acosto en el suelo para dormir al igual que hacia mucha gente y otras se quedaban de pie

--SUEÑO DE SASUKE--

Sasuke abre los ojos para ver todo blanco y como una sombra a gran velocidad se movia en su entorno

**Do-donde estoy?** – se pregunto sasuke sin comprender donde estaba

**Ohayo sasuke-kun** – dice una voz seria de una mujer y sasuke volteo para ver a una mujer la cual vestia un vestido largo de color negro al igual que su cabello y ojos y de una piel palida pero con unas orejas y cola de gato

**Quien eres tu?** – dice sasuke

**Soy quien te vigilara y te cuidara** – dice la chica – **mi nombre es yume** – hace una reverencia

**Y que es lo que quieres?** – pregunta sasuke entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo desconfianza

**Vine a advertirte** – dice yume – estas entrando a un juego donde tendrá un final que puede que no te agrada puede que te guste

Que juego? – pregunta sasuke

A lado de sasuke aparecen 2 ilusiones del lado derecho sale naruto con los ojos cerrados y del lado izquierdo aparece kakashi con los ojos cerrados tambien sasuke al verlos se aleja un poco de ellos y en el lugar donde antes se encontraba sasuke aparece itachi de la misma forma que naruto y kakashi

**Este es un juego del tablero y los 2 primeros que lleguen al final obtendrán la felicidad y los otros 2 perderán** – dice yume con su mismo tono serio y frio

**Entenderia que yo y naruto estuviéramos en ese juego pero porque kakashi e itachi tambien?** – pregunta sasuke

**A naruto lo hicieron zorro mediante un pacto de sangre con un zorro quien es kitsune a ti te hicieron el pacto por medio de un sueño y odio por lo que el pacto que hicieron contigo fue un gato quien soy yo a kakashi lo estan transformando por medio de su alma a la cual le han arrancado parte de su alma para darle la alma de un lobo quien es rirako y a itachi…parece ser que inicio un pacto con una pantera negra en algun momento de su vida y fue terminado aquel pacto en cuanto a ti te transformaron** – como hiba diciendo yume aparecia detrás de naruto, itachi y kakashi otras personas quienes eran kitsune detrás de naruto, rirako detrás de kakashi y detrás de itachi estaba una nube de tonos morados y negros dentro de una caja de cristal

**Que es eso?** – pregunto sasuke

**Eso es lo que transformo a itachi **– dice yume tranquila

Sasuke vio a lo lejos un gato negro que iba haciendose gigante perdiendo aquella imagen de gato para asi tener la forma de un monstruo negro el que se avalanza sobre sasuke y le rasguña en el brazo para luego devorarlo sin masticarlo

**Diablos! Y ahora donde estoy?** – sasuke, el cual estaba con la apariencia de niño pequeño, siente que se empieza a ahogar y nada a lo que le parecia una superficie y al salir ve que estaba en un rio y habia un gato en la orilla y venia corriendo un zorrito y detrás de el venia naruto – **naruto…**

**Jeje crei que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua xD** – dice naruto divertido y sasuke se molesta un poco por el comentario –** lo siento **– le ofrece la mano para sacarlo del agua – **te ayudo a salir?**

**No…mejor acompáñame** – sasuke jala a naruto y este cae al agua

Naruto se unde y su pantalón se atora en una rama que estaba bajo el agua por lo que no podia salir y sasuke al notar eso sasuke toma de los brazos y empieza a jalar a naruto haciendo que un pedazo del pantalón de naruto quedara incrustado en la rama y naruto al igual que sasuke terminan cercas de la orilla pero de la cintura para abajo aun estaba bajo el agua y sasuke estaba sentado sujetando los brazos de naruto y este estaba arrodillado frente a el

**Gracias **– el rostro de naruto estaba muy cercas al de sasuke cosa que hizo que se sonrojara naruto asi que se alejo un poco y sasuke puso detrás de la nuca de naruto la mano para acercarlo y asi besarlo y con la otra mano con la que sujetaba el brazo de naruto bajo hasta tomar su mano

Ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de aquel beso el cual no fue ni largo pero tampoco corto se separaron lentamente y al abrir los ojos lentamente vieron que tenian su apariencia de ser de 7 o 6 años ahora era como la de 12 o 13 mas eso no evitaba que naruto estuviera sonrojado por aquel beso y sasuke le dio otro beso pero en la mejilla

**Kawaii…** - dice sasuke acariciándole la mejilla y naruto abrazo del cuello a sasuke y sasuke paso la mano con la que tomaba la mano de naruto la puso alrededor de la cinturo de naruto y asi ambos lentamente se fueron acostando sobre las piedritas que habia

Aquel momento fue interrumpido por un ruido que se oia y se podia ver bajo el agua la figura de algo negro mas no se distinguia lo suficiente

continuara

……………

Pfff! Lamento la tardanza pero es que se me fue la inspiración y aun sigue ausente -.- gomenasai por eso mismo me tardare en actualizar

……………

**LaEriel** gracias por tu review y diablos no pude meter tanto a kakashi como queria T-T bueno pero por lo menos apareció mas y con la compañía de rirako n-n

**Kitsune:** perfecto ahora saldra una chica lobo junto con un tipo raro con su librito -.-

**Yoko elfen:** callate kitsune ¬.¬  
**kitsune:** tu no me mandas  
**mitsumi: **kitsune si no te callas te arrancare el pelaje de tu cola de un solo tiron  
**kitsune:** tasukete! ToT

**Lady Sesshoumaru** te agradesco que me hallas dejado review n-n

**Kitsune:** lady sesshoumaru te extrañe (con cara de zorrito kawaii) y por extraño que parezca extrañe a naruto y a sai (les da un ligero abraza a naruto y a sai)  
**mitsumi:** kitsune no extraño a gaara no porque en el campamento vimos a una familia de mapaches y a sasuke tampoco porque la señora tenia un gato negro gordito y enojon  
**yoko elfen:** e acariciado a muchos gatos callejeros y de casa pero este es el segundo gato que me araña T-T (llorando en una esquina)  
**kitsune:** mitsumi extraño a todos y principalmente a itachi n-n  
mitsumi: eto…quien es itachi? o-o  
**yoko elfen:** es mentira mitsumi no se acordo de nadie mas que de naruto y de gaara 3


	14. sufrire lo que sueñe

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 14.-sufrire lo que sueñe_

……

_Aquel momento fue interrumpido por un ruido que se oia y se podia ver bajo el agua la figura de algo negro mas no se distinguia lo suficiente_

Continuamos…

Sasuke y naruto miraron aquello que lentamente empezaba a salir del agua se trataba de itachi que estaba todo mojado

**Itachi? o.O** – dicen sasuke y naruto confundidos

**De todos los sueños que podia tener tuve que tener uno yaoi con sasuke y naruto debo de dejar de ver doujinshis de sasuxnaru y de leer los fanfics yaois de ellos -.- - **dice itachi** – aunque la **ten**chibi**ten**37 hace muy buenos fanfics yaois** _(quien sera esa? Jijiji xD y espero no sea nick de alguien que juro que lo e inventado) _– dice itachi

**o///O** – sasuke y naruto se encontraban sonrojados a morir

**hey porque rayos lees fanfics yaois y vez doujinshis de nosotros!?** – dice molesto sasuke pero aun estaba sonrojado

**porque son geniales los fanfics donde naruto tiene partes de zorro me hace pensar en mi hada de los sueños** _(sacado de los review de lady sesshoumaru xD)_ – dice itachi empezando a imaginar cosas

**sasuke quien es la hada de los sueños de itachi?** – pregunta naruto

**mitsumi -.-** - contesta sasuke como si nada

**wow! Tengo una cola como la de sasu-chan!** – dice feliz viendo su cola – **y tengo orejas pero redonditas como de pantera **– dice ahora tocándose las orejas – **seria genial tenerlas al despertar**

**itachi las tendrás al despertar** – dice sasuke

**jejeje de acuerdo sasu-chan** – dice itachi y se acerca a sasuke y lo intenta morder – **quedate quieto**

**hey que intentas hacer!?** – pregunta sasuke alejandose de itachi

**en uno de mis sueños eras una persona de galleta y tenias relleno de uva** – dice itachi feliz intentando morder a sasuke pero sasuke le da un golpe en la cabeza

**idiota! No soy ninguna galleta **– dice sasuke con llamas en sus ojos

a naruto le rasbala una gota por la nuca y a lado de el aparece kakashi

**sensei? Que hace aquí?** – pregunta naruto

**no se, me dormi y ahora estoy soñando que estoy aquí – **dice tranquilo – **que es lo que esta haciendo itachi?**

**esta intentando morder a sasuke porque cree que es un chico galleta** – dice naruto

itachi se detiene y ve a kakashi y se acerca a el

**haz venido a violar a sasuke y naruto como en mi otro sueño?** – dice itachi con un tono curioso –** y va a venir la rosada (sakura) junto con la rubia (ino) y harán una escena yuri?**

…**o.OU** – a todos les resbalaba una gota por la nuca

**No, itachi, no e venido a violar a sasuke ni a naruto** – dice kakashi

**Y las otras 2?** – pregunta itachi desilusionado

**No vendran y no son lesbianas** – dice sasuke

Kakashi empieza a mirar a todos lados

**Sensei que hace?** – pregunta naruto

**Estoy viendo de donde salgran los personajes de mi icha icha paradise para hacer lo que dice el libro** – dice kakashi

**Y que es lo que dice el libro?** – pregunta naruto

**Mira** – le da el libro – **esta ilustrado** – naruto estaba demasiado rojo por lo que leia – **de que me preocupo de que lo leas si solo es un sueños **– dice tranquilo y sasuke e itachi se acercan a naruto para leer el libro para luego estar los 3 muy rojos – **es mas que importa si tengo esta cosa o no **– se empieza a quitar la mascara pero estando a la mitad se detiene y se la vuelve a acomodar

**Ustedes haran las ecenas de mi libro?** – pregunta kakashi

**NO!!!** – dicen los 3 menores

**Porque? T-T** – pregunta kakashi triste

**1- nunca lo haria con itachi, 2- no pienso hacer nada de tu libro hentai y 3- nunca haria un trio con itachi compartiendo a naruto quien seria uke** – dice sasuke molesto

**1- soy heterosexual, 2- solo lo hare con mi hada de los sueños y 3- no lo pienso hacer con mi hermanito tal vez con naruto lo haria pero solo por una buena paga** – dice itachi

**1- no sere uke, sasuke-teme 2- ni aunque me pagaran lo haria con itachi 3- porque tienen sueños hentais?!** – dice molesto naruto

**Porque somos grandes!** – dicen kakashi e itachi orgullosos y salen fuegos pirotécnicos detrás de ellos

**Eso es estupido -.-** - dice sasuke

Pero en ese sueño empieza a ver un temblor y aquel lugar de tener un aspecto pacifico empieza a tornarse el cielo a un tono mas oscuro entre un tono rojizo y azulado oscuro mientras el agua del rio se desborda para hacer un enorme circulo alrededor de sasuke, itachi, naruto y kakashi para luego salir del agua unas gradas demasiado altas donde se veían a personas ahí con antifaz y estaban en grupos separados y vestían en tonos oscuros

**Qui-ienes son ellos y que es lo que a pasado con el lugar?** – pregunta naruto quien volteo a ver a kakashi y al verlo sintio odio y rabia lo mismo que sintio kakashi al verlo paso lo mismo en cuanto itachi y sasuke se miraron

Los ojos de los cuatros cambiaron para parecer a los ojos de sus respectivos animales y sus uñas empiezan a cambian a garras y sus colmillos crecen lastimándose un poco así que abren la boca y emiten el sonido de su animal al enojarse pero al hacerlo y kakashi e itachi miran a sasuke cuando este hace su ruido (oigan a un el maullar de un gato enojado y compárenlo con el aullido de un lobo y/o el de la pantera y se darán cuenta porque lo miran xD)

**Por eso eres inferior a mi ototo** – dice itachi burlonamente

**Grr…** - sasuke rasguña a itachi en la mejilla cosa que hace que se enoje itachi y hace ambos empiezan una pelea donde no solo usaban sus colmillos y garras tambien sus sharingas y sus shurikens y kunais

Mientras que kakashi y naruto atacaban con todo lo hacían con fuerza y rapidez pero algo que se notaba era la falta de agilidad y la tardanza en reaccionar de kakashi o mejor dicho se notaba el beneficio que le había traído aquel entrenamiento a naruto pues sasuke ni kakashi ni itachi habian peleado con aquel poder mientras que naruto habia sido entrenado para cualquier enfrentamiento que tuviera

Espadas y demás armas con filo empezaron a ser lanzadas y ninguno de los 4 ninjas dudo en tomar una para seguir en su combate en el cual no paso mucho tiempo para que se hiciera presente la sangre

Había momentos en que alguno de los 4 no se movían cosa que aprovechaba su oponente tal vez era el cansancio o el que cruzara algo por sus mentes una segunda pelea dentro de ellos mismos

--DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE SASUKE--

Sasuke estaba en un lugar en tonos morados y negros

**Detente!** – gritaba sasuke pues frente a el había otro sasuke el cual peleaba y mas en grande se veían un par de ojos con el sharingan activado eran los ojos de sasuke por el cual veía como peleaba – te he dicho que te detengas! – sasuke sujeta al sasuke que se encontraba frente a el y en ese momento en la pelea que tenia sasuke con itachi sasuke se detiene pero vuelve a moverse después de recibir un golpe

En la mente de sasuke el sasuke quien intentaba detener al otro es lanzado lejos mientras el otro sasuke seguía peleando

El cuerpo es el que pelea y la parte conciente es la que recibe el golpe – dice sasuke para volver intentar detenerse a si mismo

--DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE ITACHI--

Itachi estaba en las mismas condiciones que sasuke aunque itachi intentaba usar técnicas entre otras cosas para detenerse pero no lo lograba

**Que tengo que hacer para dejar de pelear?!** – dice itachi molesto sintiendo todos los golpes que le daba sasuke

--DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE KAKASHI--

Estaba sangrando y adolorido pues naruto era un verdaderamente fuerte pero su cuerpo no paraba de luchar si pudiera controlar su cuerpo el se hubiera rendido o se hubiera desmayado

**Esto parece una pelea a muerte** – dice entre jadeos

--DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO--

A diferencia de los 3 anteriores solo había un naruto en la mente de naruto el cual peleaba y estaba conciente de sus movimientos

**Te venceré!** – grita naruto – **te derrotare y te matare!** – gritaba pues sentía odio a hacia el lobo contra el que peleaba por alguna razón sentía odio hacia todo perro o lobo que viera al igual que odiaba a los gatos

--AFUERA DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS--

El lugar empezó a temblar y los 4 suspendieron su pelea y el lugar empezó a derrumbarse y todo les parecía borroso

--FUERA DE SUS SUEÑOS—

Rirako sacudía a kakashi quien lentamente empiezan a despertar mientras que kitsune mira a sasuke y a naruto y les susurra algo al oído y ambos despiertan mientras que mitsumi movía suavemente el hombro de itachi este entre dormido y despierto besa la mano de mitsumi y kitsune al ver eso le pega a itachi haciendo que despertara

Los 4 se iba a mover pero al hacerlo gritan del dolor y miran sus cuerpos viendo como estaban bañados de sangre y tenían demasiadas heridas en sus cuerpos

**Nee-san…** - dice naruto – **que nos paso?**

**Porque estamos tan heridos?** – pregunta sasuke

**Cuando ustedes sueñan estar en aquella pradera lo que hagan o pase lo vivirán en carne propia** – dice mitsumi

**Agh!** – se queja kakashi quien con dificultad se logra sentar

**Ka-chan no te esfuerces!** – dice rirako y por mas tiempo que quiso kakashi mantenerse sentado no pudo casi dándose un golpe en la cara si no fuera que en vez de topar con el suelo topo con rirako y rirako lo acuesta y pone la cabeza de kakashi en sus piernas

**Arigato…** - dice kakashi para descansar ahora si en un sueño normal

Itachi después de un rato se sienta y ve que tiene cola y orejas de pantera

**Tengo cola y orejas!** – dice itachi feliz y sorprendido

**Si **– sasuke le da un golpe a itachi en la cabeza – **nunca me vuelvas a intentar morder! Baka! **– naruto se rie por lo que hizo sasuke – **y tu no te rías dobe!**

Hey! No me digas dobe, teme! Y…porque no te odio ni te intento matar? o.o – pregunta naruto volteando a ver a kitsune y a mitsumi

**Maduraron** – dice kitsune – **cuando eres pequeño es facil que te manipulen pero al crecer eso se vuelve mas difícil** – kitsune muestra una sonrisa burlona – **aunque con ese beso ya deberian de estar mas grandes** – sasuke y naruto se sonrojan

**Kitsu deja de molestarlos** – dice mitsumi – **por cierto kyuu-chan llevaremos a los aldeanos a un lugar muy especial y quiero que cuando lleguemos muestres rudeza y no los dejes hacer lo que quieran ahí porque ese es un lugar demasiado especial como para que hagan lo que se les antoje**

Continuara…

……………

Me hace falta motivación ;-;…tuve un sueño el cual es el final de este fic nn pero antes de que llegue ese final tiene que pasar esto

1-declaración de itachi a mitsumi

kitsune: que mitsumi corresponda aun esta en duda y que yo apoye la idea de esa pareja también

yoko elfen: aunque no importa si te agrada la pareja o no x)

2- que entre rirako y kakashi halla amor

3-que entre sai y gaara se defina quien será seme xD

kitsune: eso importa?

Yoko elfen: se!

4-que kitsune sea violado y luego muera y naruto junto con sasuke vivan en un lugar mágico! Wi!

Kitsune: hey! Maldita loca a mi nadie me violara ni me matara!

Yoko elfen: de acuerdo arreglare eso (en un cuaderno nomás tacho lo de violar) jiji

Kitsune: yoko elfen! Te voy a…

Yoko elfen: hazme algo y digo a gritos quien es tu parejita

Kitsune: O.O no lo hagas! Ya no te amenazo T-T

Yoko elfen: jiji y ya hay que apagar la compu que nos tendremos que ir al trabajo

Kitsune: que trabajo? Y son las 5 de la mañana quien tendra trabajo a esta hora!?

……………

**LaEriel** gracias por tu review y te puedo seguir llamando así? TwT y bueno ya meti un poco mas a kakashi y otro dia leere tu fanfic tan solo descanse que acabo de llegar de mi primer dia del trabajo (onegai lee lo del final)

**Lady sesshoumaru** arigato! Te agradesco que me envies reviews nn

Kitsune: ZzzzzZZzz…

Yoko elfen: cuando duerme kitsune se ve kawaii owo y esta durmiendo porque estuvo haciendo muchas cosas

Mitsumi: si como cargar cajas, cuidarse de que los niños no le arrancaran la cola, atender clientes, armar y desarmar unas cosas n-n (onegai le lo del final)

**Himeno-asakura** gracias por tu review y en estos momentos kitsune es robable porque esta durmiendo n-n

Kitsune: ZZzzz (abre los ojos) que yo que?

Yoko elfen: nada duérmete (kitsune se vuelve a dormir) (onegai le lo del final)

……………

IMPORTANTE!

No e tenido ninguna idea para los fanfics T-T pero si tengo planes como para hacer otros fanfics aquí mas o menos de lo que tratarian y siguen siendo fanfics sasuxnaru pero en cuanto acaba MORI NO MAHO DOREI o OMODE NO NAMIDA empezare uno de estos fanfics pero no se cual T-T ayudenme a escoger si? TwT

NINJA OTAKU (titulo)

---

Pf! Ya hize como 8 resumenes que tuviera toda la idea pero queda mal así que simplemente les diré que sasuke y naruto vigilan a 2 ninjas quienes son fanaticos del anime y gracias a eso empiezan a jalar a sasu y a naru al mundo otaku donde ellos se empezaran a acercar mas y mas hasta que traspasan la raya de la amistad para llegar al lado del amor

Por cierto los dos ninjas son karin y berserk de mi otro fic jiji

------------------

REINA DE UNA NOCHE

El cactus tiene una flor que solo se abre un solo día y una vez al año la cual sasuke a cortado para regalársela a un niño al que no volverá a ver hasta que ambos hallan ocultado demasiados secretos y al pasar los años solo quiera revelárselo a aquella persona

El titulo se debe a que a si se le llama a la flor y el lugar en el que se desarrolla es en una ciudad donde abunda las flores pero por desgracia ese lugar se encuentra en medio del desierto donde es difícil llegar a menos que no sea en un avión especial en el cual solo pueden pagar los millonarios quienes nomás ven lo hermoso del lugar mas nadie ve lo que hay bajo aquella ciudad

Y aun estoy indecisa a quien meter de mis personajes inventados para que cause el desastre para que sasuke encuentre nuevamente a naruto ideas? TwT

Yoko elfen: Estoy entre kitsune…

kitsune: otra vez yo?

Yoko elfen: sara…

Sara: pero yo nunca e hecho algun desastre (recuerda lo que le a hecho pasar a shikamaru) jiji n-nU

Yoko elfen: y karin n-n

Karin: o.o me sentire extraña si no tengo la ayuda de berserk…matare! owó

-----------------

OGI NO YAKATA UZUMAKI

("el secreto oculto de la mansión uzumaki" mas o menos asi es la traducción n-n)

Naruto regresando de una misión toma por error otro camino llegando asi a una mansión a la cual naruto no duda en entrar así encontrando respuestas a las preguntas que alguna vez se hizo de pequeño pero que ahora solo han causado confusión y un cambio en el pero sasuke descubrirá que a cambiado a su rubio

Aquí quiero usar a 3 personajes pero no si hacerlo seria yume, humiure y tsuki todas harían algo que alejara a sasuke y a naruto ecepto humiure quien sin saberlo los ayudara a ambos n-n

……………

Bueno no se cual debería hacer y si usar a esos personajes y creanme que cualquier opinión de las que me dejan review me ayudara mucho y principalmente de LaEriel y de lady sesshoumaru me han caído muy bien jeje nn


	15. paraiso

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 15.-Paraiso_

……

_**Kitsu deja de molestarlos**__ – dice mitsumi – __**por cierto kyuu-chan llevaremos a los aldeanos a un lugar muy especial y quiero que cuando lleguemos muestres rudeza y no los dejes hacer lo que quieran ahí porque ese es un lugar demasiado especial como para que hagan lo que se les antoje**_

Continuamos…

**Hai onne-san** – dice naruto sonriéndole a mitsumi pero algo siente que lo enceguece eran los rayos del sol, estaba amaneciendo.

Y lentamente los aldeanos quienes dormian empiezan a atravesar el cristal para lentamente caer al suelo y caen en un lago que rodeaba un camino hecho como de ladrillos pero eran piedras rectangulares y a las orillas tenia unas escaleras

**Do-donde estamos?** – pregunto hinata a su primo mientras exprimía su ropa y su cabello

**No lo se** – dice y a lado de hinata sale akamaru y kiba quienes se secan como perros xD

**O.O sugoii!** – miraba al final de camino una entrada igual de piedra rodeada por flores y hojas de árboles, no se distinguía mas halla de eso.

Naruto junto con mitsumi y kitsune caminaban a la entrada de ese lugar y atrás de ellos iban itachi y sasuke quienes iban siendo seguidos por los aldeanos y en ese momento kitsune, mitsumi y naruto se detienen en frente de la entrada

**Humanos! Su aldea será reconstruida pero mientras estarán unos días o talvez semanas o meses en este lugar pero deben jurar que no dañaran ni intentaran dañar este lugar o los mataremos de la forma mas dolorosa y su alma sufrira eternamente en manos del dios inari** – dice kitsune amenazadoramente

Asi estos entraron por aquella entrada de piedra y lo mismo hicieron todos y al traspasar aquella entrada pudieron ver un lugar donde el suelo seguía siendo de una piedra gris pero había espacios donde había agua cristalina y árboles repletos de frutas con un aspecto extraño pero delicioso y se veían unas cuantas escaleras de piedra así como puentes de madera habia un techo y columnas de piedra pero a su lado en vez de haber una pared de piedra había un jardin enorme y del otro lado habia agua agua y un caminito de piedras que llevaban a lo que parecía un una isla que se movia de un lado a otro muy lentamente y en esa isla había un jardín el cual a la orillas tenia flores y arboles y en el centro tenia una estatua de un hombre y a sus pies unos zorros pero en el camino de piedras habia otro camino que llevaba a un pequeño espacio de 2m.x 2m. donde habia una escalera que subia como a un segundo piso donde habia unas piedras muy grandes salidas de la pared como de 2m.x 7m. era mas largo e igual habia otras escaleras y una puerta de madera y asi se repetia 4 pisos hasta el final donde terminaba en un techo enorme de piedra donde a la derecha estaba la cima de la cascada y a la izquierda habia mas plantas y arboles y tenia la mas hermosa vista de aquel lugar que paresia un paraíso pero algo resaltante de ese lugar eran zorros habían zorros naranjas y otros amarillos y muy pocos eran de otro color como azul, verde, negro entre otros colores

**Tienen prohibido dirigirse a aquella isla** – señala la isla que se movía lentamente dice kitsune pero en ese momento voltea a su derecha donde se supone que estaba mitsumi y luego voltea a la izquierda y ve a naruto

Kyuubi donde esta mitsumi? – pregunta kitsune a su oído

No lo se – dice naruto buscándola con la vista

No habia persona que no estuviera impresionada por lo que veía

Kitsune mira lo que halle cercas de la nave – dice mitsumi teniendo detrás de ella a los miembros del akatsuki – parece ser que se hicieron pasar por aldeanos

Los ninjas de konoha se pusieron en pose de ataque y lo mismo hicieron los del akatsuki listos para iniciar una pelea

**No pueden pelear en este lugar** – dice naruto con una voz autoritaria – **quien lo haga sera descuartizado no importa que tengamos que descuartizar a todos en este momento **– dice naruto frunciendo el entrecejo

Y asi todos se fueron calmando

**Quítense sus bandanas** – dice kitsune y nomas lo miran – **ahora! **– grita y en ese momento todos se lo quitan y zorros salen corriendo y se las quitan llevándoselas – **en este lugar no importa de que aldea son, no importa que sean unos asesinos o si son personas prestigiosas aquí todos viviran por igual y cualquier intento de matar a alguien tendrá un castigo ¿aguna duda?** – pregunta kitsune aunque mas parecia amenaza para quien intentara preguntar pero en eso uno de los akatsuki levanta la mano – si?

**Como personas ¿puedo comerme a alguien?** – pregunta zetsu y todos los del akatsuki lo miran y los aldeanos se asustan

**Em…tu tendras que acompañarnos a mi y a naruto y a mitsumi a la hora de la comida** – dice kitsune – **dormirán en los diferentes niveles que hay en todas habra mantas y almohadas**

**Bueno creo que ya les dijimos lo importante y por si alguien se quiere bañar lo hara cercas de la cascada y espero desfruten de este lugar y lo cuiden** – dice mitsumi y sonrie y muchos de los gennins toman esa sonrisa como un permiso para comenzar a divertirse y de esa manera se ve a muchos niños corriendo a todas direcciones y a sus madre y padres corriendo tras ellos temiendo que hagan algo malo y así sean asesinados

Los pocos que aun permanecian frente a mitsumi y a kitsune quedaron sorprendidos al ver el cambio de comportamiento de kitsune

**Ne, ne! Mitsu-chan vamos a la cascada!** – decia todo emocionado

**Hai!** – dice feliz y en eso sale corriendo – **pero yo llegare primero!**

**Hey no! Eso es trampa** – dice antes de salir corriendo detrás de mitsumi

Naruto iba a ir detrás de ellos pero en eso siente que alguien toma su mano y voltea para así ver a su sasu-neko

Naruto vamos a… - sasuke es interrumpido por kiba quien sujeta a naruto por los hombros y lo sacude

Naruto porque estos zorros me miran como si me fueran a matar!?! – dice kiba mientras que tenia detrás de el a 10 zorros mostrando sus dientes listos para saltar y devorar a kiba

**Tal vez porque apestas a perro, báñate!** – dice naruto cubriéndose la nariz – **a los zorros no les agrada principalmente los lobos ni los perros **

**Que no se supone que a los gatos tambien?** – pregunta sasuke un poco molesto por la llegabada de kiba

**Quienes odian a los gatos son los zorros demonios del infierno como yo, mitsumi y kitsune** – dice naruto explicandole

A kiba un zorro le muerde un pie y este se lo intenta quitar asi que salta al agua junto con akamaru quien ya tenia sobre el a 3 zorros y al estar dentro del agua los zorros sale del agua nadando

"**ya se fue kiba"** – piensa sasuke – **naruto vamos a…** - llega ino y sakura

**Sasuke-kun! Vamos a la cascada?** – dice la haruno (hasta siento un escalofrio al pensar en ese nombre)

**Sasuke-kun vamos a comer una fruta?** – pregunta ino y así ambas toman de diferente brazo a sasuke

Pero sasuke hace rapidamente un jutsu de sustitución y en su lugar aparece zetsu

**Hola :)** – dice zetsu y asi sakura y ino lo sueltan y se van corriendo a lavarse las manos – **porque se van:(**

**Porque eres un hombre-planta** – dice deidara

**Dime la verdad deidara sabes que no entiendo las indirectas** – a deidara la resbala una gota por la nuca

**Zetsu eres o te haces?** – pregunta deidara

**No ocupo ir al baño, gracias** – dice zetsu

**Mejor me voy…donde estará tobi?** – dice mirando a todos lados y ve a tobi acomodándose la mascara y a su lado iba kakashi

**Y asi fue como sobreviví a la piedra después de darte mi ojo** – dice tobi hablando con kakashi

**Que interesante…** - dice kakashi – **y dime obito porque te uniste a los akatsukis?**

**A porque habia visto antes a deidara y crei que era mujer pero resulto ser un travestí… y hola deidara-senpai!** – dice feliz tobi (obito xD) saludando con la mano a deidara quien le da un fuerte trancazo en la cabeza

**A quien le dices travesti?! Maldito niño mimado con cara de paleta!** – dice molesto estrangulando a tobi y en ese momento los ve zetsu y los abraza

**Si! Abrazo en grupo** – dice zetsu abrazándolos

**Zetsu eres un idiota** – dice enojado

**Zetsu-san bájeme que me esta dando miedo la planta de su cabeza** – decia tobi mientras miraba la planta la cual parecía oler a tobi

Sasuke y anruto tenian una gota en la nuca

**Vamonos naruto** – sasuke volvió a tomar su mano y empezo a correr hacia el jardin gigante donde habia mucha gente pero después de un rato de correr hasta llegar a una parte apartada de todos

**Los amigos de tu hermano son graciosos** – dice naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

**A mi me parecen estupidos** – dice sasuke quien se acuesta en el pasto bajo un arbol y jala a naruto haciendo que este quede a su lado con la cabeza en su pecho

Naruto se sonroja por la accion de sasuke

**Han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas** – dice naruto con una voz suave

**Si **– sasuke toma la mano de naruto y entre lazan sus dedos

**Sabes…** -

**Mh?** -

**Me gustaría vivir aquí junto contigo** –

**A mi también naruto** – dice sasuke para luego besar la cabeza de naruto y naruto besa la mano de sasuke con la cual tenia los dedos entrelazados para asi ambos quedar dormidos en aquel tranquilo lugar

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

**Mitsu-chan nos aventamos otra vez?** – dice kitsune estando kitsune y mitsumi demasiado mojados y ambos estaban en el techo de aquel lugar junto con mas personas que se estaban lanzado desde la punta de la cascada

**No gracias que ya estoy muy mojada** – dice mitsumi y asi kitsune se va para volverse a lanzar y en eso se acerca alguien a mitsumi

**Mitsumi **– dice itachi – **podria pedirte que me mostraras aquel lugar que dijo kitsune que no podiamos ir?** – pregunta itachi

**Para que?** – mitsumi voltea a verlo dudando que sea para algo bueno

**Por favor quiero ver aquello que habia en el centro** – dice itachi mostrando una sonrisa con la cual podria conquistar a cualquier chica que lo viera cosa que paso pues muchas mujeres lo veían aunque a la que no pudo encantar fue a quien le sonrió, a mitsumi.

**Esta bien -.-** - dice mitsumi y asi se dirige a un tobogán que estaba detrás del otro lado de las escaleras por el cual mitsumi se resbala y lo mismo hace itachi callendo asi ambos en unas hojas gigantes que amortiguan su caida

Mitsumi y kitsune se dirigen hacia aquella isla que se movia y al subir a la isla itachi y mitsumi miran la estatua de aquel hombre

**Quien es el?** – pregunta itachi

**El es el dios inari** – dice mitsumi – **muchos humanos creen que es el dios de los zorros que nos manda pero en realidad el era un humano común y corriente quien no veia a los zorros como seres malvados o como seres que controlándolos podrían traerle algun beneficio el solo nos vio como zorros y trato a mi especie como humanos y nos defendió en muchas ocasiones por eso le hicimos este monumento y pidieron los de mi especie a los dioses que lo hicieran uno mas de ellos y nos cumplieron aquel deseo **– dice mitsumi sonriendo

**Ho…** - dice itachi sonriendo y ya en ese momento habia anochecido por lo que habia luciérnagas y con eso ayudo a alumbrar una estatua que había en la pared de roca a la cual se iban acercando lentamente aunque itachi no les presto atención – **mitsumi te quiero decir algo importante…**

Continuara…

……………

Este cap. lo termine ayer pero me dio flojera subirlo n-nU jiji este en el proximo itachi se declarara! .o. pero…de quien es esa estatua y como afectara a la decisión de mitsumi? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo!

……………

**Himeno- asakura** gracias por tu review! n-n

**Kitsune:** yo no soy de nadie!

**Yoko elfen:** kitsune ella te dará cerezas

**Kitsune:** o.o…himeno! n0n

**Yoko elfen:** convenenciero…

**Matakishi-san** te agradesco que me dejes un review 0w0 y vere si le dare la oportunidad a sai jiji

Kitsune: en serio es importante saber si sai sera seme o no?

Yoko elfen: see!!! o.ó

……………

En cuanto uno de los 2 fics se acabe el fanfic que tenga por asi decirlo mas votos sera el que escriba y luego escribire el que halla quedado en segundo y asi nia

NINJA OTAKU // l

------------------

REINA DE UNA NOCHE //

-----------------

OGI NO YAKATA UZUMAKI //


	16. otosan

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 16.-Oto-san_

……

_**Ho…**__ - dice itachi sonriendo y ya en ese momento habia anochecido por lo que habia luciérnagas y con eso ayudo a alumbrar una estatua que había en la pared de roca a la cual se iban acercando lentamente aunque itachi no les presto atención – __**mitsumi te quiero decir algo importante…**_

Continuamos…

**Mmm?** – mitsumi que estaba observando la estatua del dios inari voltea a ver a itachi y se para frente a ella mientras que la mini isla se acercaba a aquella estatua

**Mitsumi yo…te amo** – dice itachi y mitsumi se sonroja e itachi toma sus manos – **te gustaría ser mi novia?** – dice acercándose mas al rostro de mitsumi y esta estaba inmóvil sin decir nada – **y si todo resultara bien entre nosotros dos tal vez… podríamos estar juntos para siempre** – estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de mitsumi

**No!!!** – se oye un grito y algo rojo envuelve a mitsumi y empuja a itachi alejándolo de mitsumi

**Que fue eso?** – se pregunta itachi poniéndose de pie y ve a mitsumi y aquello rojo empieza a tomar forma y era un joven era el joven del paliacate de la leyenda que les había contado kitsune a gaara y a sai

**Oto-san?** – dice mitsumi mirando a su padre y este asiente

**e-eres su padre?** – pregunta sorprendido itachi pues el "padre" de mitsumi era demasiado joven incluso se diría que era su hermano

**asi es!** – dice con rudeza – **y que no se te vuelva a cruzar por la cabeza otra vez el declarártele a mi hija y mucho menos intentarla besar! Que ella deberá de tener crías con otro zorro!**

**Que estupido!** – dice itachi – **los únicos zorros que quedan son mitsumi, su hermano kitsune y a un humano al que hicieron zorro y el cual es menor y es como el hermano de mitsumi aparte es gay** – dice con un tono superior

**Pues…entonces ella los tendrá con kitsune!** – dice aquel zorro

**Nani!?** – Pregunta sorprendida **– oto-san! Kitsune es mi hermano! No podría tener hijos con el!**

**Mitsumi me harías muy feliz si tuvieras hijos de pura sangre** – dice el padre de mitsumi acariciándole la cabeza – **por favor hazme feliz** – mitsumi no puede evitar derramar unas lagrimas

**Hai…oto-san** – dice mitsumi y su padre le quita las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y le da un beso en la frente

**Como puedes considerarte su padre si la estas chantajeando? Un verdadero padre quiere la felicidad de sus hijos no su propia felicidad!** – dice molesto itachi

**Tu no opines que tu mataste a todo tu clan dejando a tu hermano solo!** – dice el padre de mitsumi

**Como sabe eso!?** – pregunta sorprendido

**Porque e cuidado a mis hijos aun a distancia e investigue un poco de ti uchiha itachi** – dice aquel tipo que se parecía a kitsune – **y tu no estas calificado para hacer feliz a mi hija eres solo un miserable humano que fue transformado por otro ser asqueroso**

Itachi activa el sharingan y le da un puñetazo en el rostro al padre de mitsumi pero este le da una patada en el estomago a itachi y así ambos empezaron a pelear

**Que estupido eres! Como crees que me podras vencer si ya estoy muerto** – dice sujetando a itachi – **yo no me puedo quedar inconsciente mientras que tu si incluso te puedo matar en estos momentos si no te rindes y de alejas de mi hija!**

**No te puedo dejar inconciente pero si puedo destruir eso!** – lanza un kunai con gran fuerza a la estatua del padre de mitsumi y todo ese tiempo la isla no se había movido del lugar

Mitsumi atrapa el kunai y se hace una herida en la mano y en ese momento el padre de mitsumi e itachi dejan de pelear y se acercan rapido a mitsumi

**Estas bien?!** – preguntan ambos preocupados

**Hai…** - mitsumi tira el kunai mientras que itachi y su padre intentan revisar la herida de mitsumi pero solamente empiezan a pelearse

**Oto-san! Itachi!** – grita mas que harta mitsumi

**Nani?** – ambos voltean a verla

**Ya deténganse! que aquí la única que decide soy yo!** – dice con una mirada de matanza cosa que provoco miedo en su padre y en itachi **– padre no pienso tener hijos con kitsune!**

**Entonces te iras conmigo?** – pregunta ilusionado itachi

**Dejaras que nuestra especie desaparezca?!** – pregunta preocupado su padre

**No y no, me iré con itachi siempre y cuando el acepte ser transformado como naruto para que así sea un zorro de pura sangre ¿estan de acuerdo**? – dice mitsumi amenazadoramente y ambos asienten –** me voy **– mitsumi desaparece

**Y digame suegro como se llama?** – pregunta itachi con una sonrisa

**No me digas asi que me haces sentir anciano** – dice mirando molesto a itachi – **me llamo bouryoku**

**Bou-ryo-ku?** – dice en silabas sorprendido itachi _(bouryoku significa violiencia por eso itachi esta sorprendido)_

**Asi me pusieron mis padres ¿algún problema?** – dice enojado e itachi niega con la cabeza y por la nuca le resbala una gota mientras que bouryoku se intenta tranquilizar – **aunque mi esposo me dice bichi**

**Esposo?! o.O** – pregunta itachi – **como le hizo para tener hijos si tenia esposO**

**Mi pareja le pidio a dios un favor y bla bla bla y ahora kitsune y al que le dicen naruto pueden tener hijos** – dice en tono aburrido el padre de mitsumi

**y…porque bichi? No sera chibi?** – pregunta confundido itachi y luego se imagina a bouryoku pero en chibi y se rie

**no te burles!** – el pelaje de la cola se le pone puntiagudo – **y es bichi no chibi! Sepáralo en silabas**

**bi-chi… o.O suegro…su pareja a de ser extraño** – dice itachi alejándose un poco de su suegro _(bi belleza, chi sangre y la traducción seria bella sangre)_

**callate! Me dice asi porque le gusta el color de mi sangre como va cambiando de rojo a azul y luego a negro** – dice bouryoku

**se parece a su hijo aunque el es notablemente mas serio y mas controlado es mas creo que el deberia de ser el padre en vez de usted** – dice itachi y en eso bouryoku se pone sobre el y lo toma de lo hombros para empezar a estrellarlo contra el suelo

**oto-san le dire a mitsumi que se lo esta bajando** – dice kitsune quien iba llegando a la isla viendo en la pose que estaba el padre de mitsumi e itachi y su padre al verlo se acerca a el y lo abraza – **oto-san!**

**Mi pequeño zorrito travieso** – dice revolviéndole el cabello

**Pequeño? estan del mismo tamaño y creo que de la misma edad!** – dice itachi casi inconciente

**No, el es mayor que yo por 3 años -o-** - dice kitsune

La isla vuelve a empezar a moverse

**Ne, kitsune ya me tengo que ir cuida de tu hermana y cuida que este no se llegue a aprovechar de ella** – dice su padre y asi empieza a perder su forma para volverse como una energía rojiza que entra en la estatua la cual era de el

**O.O… porque tu padre se te parece tanto?** – pregunta itachi mirando la estatua y luego a kitsune

**Porque dios dijo que los hijos se parecerían a bouryoku** – dice kitsune triste y suspira – **del otro lado esta la estatua de mi otro oto-san** – kitsune voltea al lado contrario de la estatua de bouryoku

…**cuñado duele mucho cuando te transforman en zorro?** – pregunta itachi

**Si…cuñado?! o.O porque rayos me dices cuñado?!** – dice pregunta kitsune

**Porque un dia sere el novio de mitsumi y después de eso nos cazaremos** – itachi empieza a soñar despierto pero es sacado de su sueño pues kitsune le agarra el cuello y lo empieza a apretar

**Mira idiota no se de que hallan hablado tu y mi padre pero yo no permitiré que nadie este con mitsumi hasta que me muera!** – grita enojado

**Mitsumi ya tomo una decisión** – dice con una sonrisa de superioridad

**No me importa, no me importa si ella quiere o no estar contigo o con alguien mas no permitiré que se aleje mi!** – grita kitsune pero oye un grito de mitsumi que lo llamaba – **te salvaste…** - dice para luego alejarse

Después de que kitsune se va itachi se queda acostado solo

…**que difícil es declararse a una persona…** - dice itachi y en eso aparece sasuke a su lado

**En serio?** – dice este quien habia escuchado a itachi

**Porque estas aquí?** – pregunta itachi mirándolo

**Porque los zorros esos que están con naru-chan lo llamaron y se tuvo que ir…pero antes de que se fuera nos divertimos** – dice sasuke con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

**Se divirtieron? **– dice itachi un poco confundido

**Si dejame te explico…** - dice sasuke ampliando su sonrisa

--FLASH BACK--

Sasuke y naruto quienes se habian quedado dormidos acababan de despertar por mitsumi quien llamaba a naruto

**Gomen sasuke me tengo que ir** – dice naruto y le da un beso en los labios pero sasuke no deja que se valla dándole un beso mas profundo

**Sasuke…me…tengo…que…ir** – decia con dificultad

**Anda quédate un momento mas** – dice sasuke desvistiendo a naruto

**Esta bien…** - dice naruto mientras que sasuke le lamia el cuello

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

**Después de media hora naruto se fue aunque se fue caminando de una forma muy graciosa jiji **– dice divertido

**Jeje eso me recuerda cuando lo hize con deidara y cuando me di cuenta de que era hombre lo corri y se fue caminando muy gracioso** – itachi se rie

**deidara es hombre? O.o y como no te diste cuenta?** – pregunta sasuke

**si increíblemente si es hombre a de tener problemas con su sexualidad y ototo neko tengo ya mala vista y ahorita estoy utilizando unos pupilentes – **dice itachi y saca otros pupilentes – **incluso tengo unos que tienen el sharingan n-n**

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Estando los akatsuki comiendo unas frutas deidara se enoja de la nada

**Quien de ustedes a dicho que soy mujer!?** – pregunta enojado

… - todos se quedan mirando a deidara con una gota en la nuca

**Deidara ya te estas volviendo paranoico** – dice el lider

**Callate! Que tu metistes la cabeza en un balde de pintura negra para que asi nadie supiera quien eres y pudieras comer!** – dice enojado – **aunque ya todos sabemos que eres el papa de naruto!**

**Y yo soy el tio de itachi y sasuke n-n** – dice feliz tobi _(obito! Wi!)_

**Cállate tobi! A nadie le importa quien eres!** – deidara le grita a tobi y este le sale una cascadita de lagrimas por el ollo de su mascada

**Eto…deidara** – dice zetsu

**Que!?** – grita deidara

**Eres hombre?** – todos ahora miran a zetsu

**Que si! Que acaso no oyes mi voz!? Que no te haz dado cuenta cuando me rasuro?! o cuando entraste al baño mientras yo me masturbaba pensando en sasori no te diste cuenta que era hombre!?** – gritaba deidara y ahora todos los akatsuki y los aldeanos de konoha que estaban cercas se le quedaron mirando

**Pe-pero kakuzu me a vendido fotos de ti en biquini y en vestidos y otras cosas! T-T** – dice zetsu decepcionado

**Que kakuzu hizo que?!** – grita mas enojado que nunca deidara XD

**Yo no e hecho nada! Yo no e escaneado ninguna foto tuya y la e modificado! Para venderselas al estupido de zetsu** – dice kakuzu

**Te haz masturbado pensando en mi?** – pregunta sasori mas confundido y sorprendido que nada

Continuara…

……………

Lo unico que me a gustado de este fic es lo ultimo jiji

……………

**Matakishi-chan** gracias por tu review!

Kitsune: pero que importa si es seme?! No lo estarán viendo cuando lo hagan!  
yoko elfen: quien sabe kitsune tal vez no lo veamos pero si lo leamos jiji  
kitsune: me das miedo

**LaEriel** te agradesco que me dejes un review y me gustaria actualizar mas seguido el otro fic pero no quedan como yo quisiera  
kitsune: la loca ya escribio 5 veces el capitulo pero ninguna le a gustado y ahora escribira la 6ta. -.-

Yoko elfen: kitsu-chan tiene razon n-nU y gome ne por no leer tu fic demo es tiene sasuxsaku y ciertamente evito leer fanfics que contengan eso  
kitsune: yoko elfen evita ver imágenes, fanfics, fan arts, posters, muñecos, calcamonias, llaveros, cosplays entre otras cosas que lleve a la haruno -o-

Yoko elfen: no recordaba que evitara tantas cosas .w.U

**Lady Sesshoumaru** arigato por tu review! n0n y no mate sasu-neko! T-T ni a sai que como me fascinan los personajes pálidos y de cabellos negros

Kitsune: _(saca una imagen de L de death note y se la muestra a yoko elfen quien se queda babeando) _no miente -.- _(kitsune mira a itachi)_ tu no le vuelvas a decir asi a mi hermana o te mato itachi!

Mitsumi: (se acerca y saca una cereza y la lanza hacia donde estaban sai y sasuke) kitsune halla hay una cereza!  
kitsune: (se lanza sobre sai y sasuke y se come la cereza y pone una cara kawaii al comerla)

**Himeno-asakura** gracias por tu review y aquí ya aparecieron mas miembros del akatsuki n-n  
kitsune: tonelada de cerezas (en sus ojos se ven corazones y abraza a himeno)  
yoko elfen: kitsune dejala en paz o le pegaras las pulgas -o-

Kitsune: yo no tengo pulgas!!!

……………

En cuanto uno de los 2 fics se acabe el fanfic que tenga por asi decirlo mas votos sera el que escriba y luego escribiré el que halla quedado en segundo y asi nia

NINJA OTAKU // ll

------------------

REINA DE UNA NOCHE //

-----------------

OGI NO YAKATA UZUMAKI // l


	17. nadie la tocara

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 17.-Nadie la tocara_

……

_**Te haz masturbado pensando en mi?**__ – pregunta sasori mas confundido y sorprendido que nada_

Continuamos…

Em…si? – dice deidara

Y yo lo e hecho pensando en ti – dice sasori lamiéndose los labios y deidara solo se pone rojo xD

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Desde que llegaron a aquel lugar rirako y kakashi han estado juntos observando y disfrutando del lugar aunque principalmente habian estado espiando a sasuke y a naruto en su momento de acción y a mitsumi e itachi y siendo ya de noche ambos decidieron descansar acostados en el pasto

**Viendo las estrellas puedo saber lo que les espera a la gente** – dice rirako sentándose – **y pude ver lo que les espera a esas 2 parejitas** – dice rirako sonriendo

**Y que les espera a sasu y a naru?** –pregunta kakashi abriendo su único ojito visible con el que mira a rirako

**Les espera varias complicaciones pero ellos alcanzaran la felicidad eterna** – dice sonriendo – **un obsequio muy especial del cielo**

**Y a itachi y mitsumi?** – pregunta kakashi

**Mitsumi caera en un abismo de tristeza del cual saldrá gracias a itachi después de eso encontraran ambos lo que es la felicidad pura aunque se meteran en varios problemas los cuales tomaran como juegos y los superaran con facilidad** – dice rirako mirando el suelo

**Eso es de esperar de ambos** – dice kakashi

**Aunque me preocupa que eso tenga que ver con kitsune que el no acepta que mitsumi este con itachi o mejor dicho…no acepta que este con alguien** – dice rirako

**Kitsune es el hermano mayor de mitsumi y los hermanos mayores quieren la felicidad de sus hermanas menores no?** – pregunta kakashi viéndola

**Si pero en este caso no** – dice rirako soltando un suspiro – **cuando ellos 2 estaban mas pequeños y aun quedaban mas de su especie había unos amigos de kitsune y mitsumi y el siempre intentaba evitar que le hablaran o tocaran a mitsumi pero en un juego por accidente un niño le dio un beso a mitsumi y cayo sobre ella al instante kitsune se enojo**

--FLASH BACK--

**Gomene mitsu-chan** – dice un niño con orejas y cola de zorro de mas o menos 6 o 7 años de cabellos color café se levantaba

**No importa** – dice mitsumi y el niño le da la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Kitsune quien habia visto todo eso estaba como paralizado y miro a un lado habia una roca un poco grande y la levanta

**No la toques! No te atrevas a tocarla!** – gritaba kitsune

**Kitsu-chan tranquilizate** – decian otros niños a quienes empujo y corriendose lanzo sobre el niño que habia besado por accidente a mitsumi y con la piedra lo empezo a golpear en la cara desformándosela en cada golpe – **nunca mas la tocaras! Ella es mi hermana! Ella es mia! Nadie mas que yo la puede tocar!** – gritaba enojado y al levantarse dejando incrustada la piedra en la cara del niño quien estaba muerto los demás lo miraron

**Ustedes…vieron que yo lo mate ahora los matare yo a ustedes!** – dice kitsune rompiendo un vidrio de una ventana y toma un trozo con el cual empezaba a matar a todos

**Kitsu-chan soy tu amigo! Eres capaz de matar a tu amigo? **– dice asustado el ultimo niño que quedaba vivo

**Si no te mato le dirás a alguien lo que vistes y no pienso permitir que me alejen de mitsumi** – dice kitsune enterrándole el vidrio en el cuello

Al terminar todos los niños que estaban con mitsumi y kitsune estaban muertos y kitsune se encontraba manchado de sangre

**Nee-chan** – dice tranquilo kitsune buscando con la mirada a mitsumi y empieza a oir unos sollozos detrás de un barril con agua y va hacia alla y ve que estaba mitsumi llorando y esta al ver a kitsune se asusta – **no tengas miedo** – dice kitsune – **yo te protegere** – la abraza – **ellos nomas querian hacernos daño…tu quieres que nos hagan daño?** – mitsumi niega con la cabeza – **entonces no le digas a nadie lo que viste** – le da un beso en la frente – **vamonos ocupo bañarme**

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

**Yo vi todo porque estaba dentro del barril me ocultaba porque en ese lugar odiaban a los lobos** – dice rirako

Kakashi se queda en silencio

**Y dime…a ti…que te espera? Que te dicen las estrellas?** – pregunta kakashi mirando a rirako tratando de cambiar el tema

**Una cruel verdad y después de eso la muerte** – dice rirako acostándose y ahora quien se sienta es kakashi

**Como puedes estar tranquila?!** – pregunta kakashi alarmado

**No te preocupes cuando yo me predigo mi propia suerte siempre dice que moriré mañana o muy pronto pero al final siempre vivo** – dice rirako y kakashi suspira – **ne kakashi tu estas enamorado de alguien?...**

**Si ¿tu también?** – pregunta kakashi y rirako asiente – **quien es?**

**No te diré** – contesta rirako

**Dime** –

**No** –

**Dime** –

**No** -

**Dime** –

**No** -

**Dime** –

**Esta bien te diré** – dice rirako – _**"debo decirle, debo decirle…pero y si a quien ama no soy yo?...no importa se lo dire! "**_– pensaba rirako – **me gus…**

Rirako es interrumpida por una voz

**Ka-koi!** – decia iruka quien nomas habia visto a kakashi porque el estaba sentado mientras que rirako estaba acostada – go-gomen no vi que estabas con alguien - dice iruka apenado

**No importa** – dice kakashi muy feliz por ver a iruka – **ven siéntate con nosotros** – kakashi toma la mano de iruka y lo jala mientras que a la vez se baja la mascara y le da un beso en los labios y al besarlo se separa y se vuelve a poner la mascara

**Ka-kakashi! No hagas eso a alguien!** – dice totalmente rojo iruka estaba avergonzado

**No importa** – dice rirako poniéndose de pie dándoles la espalda para que no vieran las lagrimas que derramaba – **mejor me voy no quiero quitarles ningún momento de amor a tan linda pareja**

Iruka se pone de pie – **mejor yo me voy porque yo fui quien los interrumpió** – dice iruka tomando el brazo de rirako y esta voltea y mueve su brazo haciendo que iruka deje de tomarle del brazo y esta voltea olvidando las lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro

**No me toques!** – dice rirako y kakashi se pone de pie

**Porque lloras rira-chan?** – pregunta kakashi

**Si quiero lloro aparte a ti que te va a importar si tu ya tienes a alguien especial en tu corazón!?** – dice entre triste y enojada rirako quien luego se va corriendo

"_**Una cruel verdad y después de eso la muerte, Una cruel verdad y después de eso la muerte" **_**–** esas palabras que habia dicho rirako retumbaban en la mente de kakashi – _**"la cruel verdad es que yo este con iruka…"**_ – piensa kakashi

**Kakashi porque no vaz con ella a consolarla?** – dice iruka molesto

**Cualquier cosa que les dijera en este momento solo la haria sentir mal** – dice kakashi y abraza a iruka – _**"gomen rira-chan…pero espero que lo segundo no se cumpla y en vez de eso…encuentres a esa persona especial**_" – piensa kakashi

Itachi se encontraba caminando tranquilamente pero en eso rirako choca con el pero sigue corriendo y los ojos de itachi cambian a unos del mismo color de una pantera y sigue a rirako

Continuara…

……………

Por desgracia a este fanfic ya casi no le quedan capitulos si calculo correctamente como 3 si descontamos uno que sera lo que paso con todos pues serian 2 n-n quisiera alargarla pero ya no se me ocurre nada T-T maximo podre agregar un capitulo mas U-U

……………

**Lady sesshoumaru** gracias por dejarme un review nn

Mitsumi: cada dia me parece mas raro itachi n-nU

Bouryoku: a mi me parece mas estupido si no fuera que le gustas diria que es gay  
kitsune: concuerdo con papa -o-  
mitsumi: (con un aura de odio) papa vete al mas halla y kitsune cállate que tu estas celoso porque no estare contigo  
kitsune: ... (mira a otro lado) yoko elfen podemos hacer este fanfic itaxnaru?  
yoko elfen: no aparte te cumplire lo que pediste en el ultimo capitulo  
kitsune: maldita! Te matare!

**LaEriel **gracias por el review! Y luego la leeré que el calor me esta afectando por lo que estoy mas tiempo en cama porque sangro mucho por la nariz

Kitsune: no sera por tantos doujinshis y fanfics yaois que lees?

Yoko elfen:…se! Tambien por eso! n-nU aunque si me afecta el calor me cuesta un poco el respirar y sangro constantemente por la nariz por eso casi no estoy en la comp. T-T

**Matakishi-chan** arigato! Gracias por dejarme un review! Y lo de escribirlo…es que no soy muy buena en eso de los lemons T-T  
kitsune: se le es facil imaginarlos pero no el escribirlos -o-

Yoko elfen: see! T-T bua!

……………

En cuanto uno de los 2 fics se acabe el fanfic que tenga por asi decirlo mas votos sera el que escriba y luego escribiré el que halla quedado en segundo y asi nia

NINJA OTAKU // ll

------------------

REINA DE UNA NOCHE //

-----------------

OGI NO YAKATA UZUMAKI // l


	18. Te amo

----------------------------------------------------

OMOIDE NO NAMIDA

-----------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 18.-Te amo_

……

_Itachi se encontraba caminando tranquilamente pero en eso rirako choca con el pero sigue corriendo y los ojos de itachi cambian a unos del mismo color de una pantera y sigue a rirako_

Continuamos…

Rirako habia salido de aquel lugar tan hermoso para asi entrar al bosque donde después de estar corriendo se detiene en una parte donde no había arboles solo habia lo que parecía un pedestal circular y plano de color negro con una placa de oro la cual no decía nada y se encontraba en el centro de aquel lugar

**A todos nos lastiman alguna vez** – dice itachi

**Na-nani?** – rirako se volteo aun llorando

**Asi que eres un lobita** – dice itachi – **que lindo tan lindo como sera sacarte los órganos**

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Los zorros que se, encontraban en el tan hermoso paraíso donde se encontraban tambien los aldeanos de konoha y los akatsukis, empezaron a gruñir y a ocultarse

**Que pasa?** – pregunta naruto confundido pues noto que lo zorros se escondian y sentia que debia de hacer lo mismo

A lo lejos se empezaba a distinguir algo negro que en medio de su formación se veian como dos luces doradas, eran sus ojos.

**Kitsune ve para alla!** – kitsune sale corriendo en direccion a donde estaba rirako e itachi

**Que sucede mitsumi? Que es aquella cosa negra?!** – pregunta alarmado naruto

**Esa cosa es la sombra de un demonio del infierno** – dice mitsumi seria – **naruto busca a kakashi, a itachi y a sasuke y llevalos para halla**

Naruto obedece y se va en busca de itachi, sasuke y kakashi mientras mitsumi se va hacia donde esta rirako y kitsune

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Sasuke quien estaba caminando se encontro con kakashi e iruka quienes se estaban besando aunque kakashi ya le estaba metiendo mano

**Sabia que hay niños jugando por aquí cercas? -.-** - dice sasuke

**Entonces los pequeños observaran las maravillas del amor** – dice kakashi acomodándose su mascara

en eso ambos se enojan y voltean hacia la misma direccion aunque no veia nada solo a mucha gente y en eso frente a ellos aparece naruto

**que bueno que aquí estén** – dice naruto – **donde esta itachi?**

**No lo se de seguro con los del akatsuki** – dice kakashi

**Que quieres con el?** – pregunta sasuke un poco celoso

**Parece que algo malo pasa vamos a la entrada que por ahí vi a los aktsukis** – dice naruto – **onegai busque a itachi** – dice naruto a iruka y este asiente y se va al igual que los otros

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Cercas de la entrada estaban los del akatsuki

**Zetsu que se supone que haces?** – pregunta hidan a zetsu viendo como se metia a un ollo y luego lo rellenaba con tierra dejando nomas su cabeza afuera

**Me planto :)** – dice feliz zetsu

**Tobi se puede plantar?** – pregunta tobi

**claro pero entiérrate de cabeza, hum **– dice deidara y tobi empieza a hacer un ollito

en eso llega naruto, kakashi y sasuke

**donde esta itachi?** – pregunta sasuke

**una chica choco con el y luego se fue corriendo e itachi se fue tras ella y se fueron por ahí** – dice el lider

con eso basto para que sasuke, naruto y kakashi fueran corriendo en esa direccion

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Rirako habia estado esquivando con demasiada dificultad a aquel demonio y cuando habia llegado kitsune seguia igual de difícil el asunto pues aquel ser estaba hecho de algun humo o cosa similar pues a cualquier ataque se deshacía y volvia a tomar la forma de pantera

**Kitsune deja de perder el tiempo tenemos que matar su forma física –** dice mitsumi llegando quien ve a aquella cosa en forma de pantera y ve a itachi quien se estaba poniendo de pie pero ya no tenia sus orejas ni cola de pantera – **rirako ahorita alguien va a venir a ayudarte**

Kitsune habia sacado una esfera de cristal color rojo sangre y la rompe contra el suelo y aquel color se dispersa para forma un sello para luego hacerse un ollo

**Ya esta vamonos!** – dice kitsune entrando a aquel ollo y lo mismo hace mitsumi

Adentro de ese ollo se veia un lugar donde el suelo tenia un pasto color verde palido y muchos arboles rotos y con demasiados cadáveres de demonios y ogros

**donde…** - kitsune no alcanza a decir pues le es lanzada el cuerpo de un ogro gigantre el cual esquivan mitsumi y kitsune pero en eso le atraviesan con una espada el hombro a mitsumi y kitsune ve a quien le pertenecia la espada

se trataba de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, tenia orejas y cola de pantera y colmillos, vestia como con una armadura de color negro con decorados plateados

kitsune al verlo se lleno de hira pues habian herido a su querida hermana y al instante le rasguño el cuello y lo pateo para asi alejarlo de mitsumi

**estas bien mitsumi?** – pregunta preocupado kitsune

**si no te preocupes** – dice mitsumi y kitsune saca una esfera blanca la cual come mitsumi y se empieza a curar rapidamente

disfruta de la pelea – dice kitsune quien al instante se lanza contra aquel demonio pantera para atacarla aunque no era nada facil pues este era rapido y fuerte

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Naruto, sasuke y kakashi llegaron pronto viendo asi a aquel monstruo y rirako se les acerco esquivando las enormes garras de ese ser

Kitsune y mitsumi ahorita están con el verdadero ser peleando en el infierno – dice jadeando

Vamos con ellos – se apresura a decir naruto

**No podemos si nos vamos esta cosa atacara a los aldeanos** – dice rirako y sasuke ve a aquella pantera y la ataca al instante pero ve como se le deshace parte de su osico pero pronto se le vuelve a rehacer – **esa cosa no tiene cuerpo solido pero de igual manera puede atacarnos **

Asi esquivan las garras de aquel monstruo el cual destruyo los árboles cercanos y sasuke quien se encontraba sobre un arbol ve a itachi y al acercarse ve como sangraba de su cabeza

**Itachi te encuentras bien?** – pregunta sasuke

**Si solamente me duele la cabeza** – dice itachi y ambos esquivan la cola de ese monstruo el cual estaba entretenido con kakashi y naruto – sasuke tengo que ir con mitsumi – dice itachi

**Pero ellos estan en…** - decia sasuke pero es interrumpido

**En el ollo que esta bajo la pata de se monstruo** – dice itachi señalando lo que apenas se alcanzaba a ver de un ollo

… - sasuke miro la pata – **esa cosa se rehace muy rapido asi que tendras poco tiempo para acercarte** – dice sasuke dirigiendose a la pata y al golpearla se desace e itachi al intentar entrar es golpeado por la cola la cual tambien golpea a sasuke

naruto se iba a acercar a sasuke y a itachi para ver como se encontraban pero aquel montruo se lo impedia

**maldito demonio te crees muy poderoso solo por ser tan grandote! Pero si estuvieras de mi tamaño te mataria en segundos!** – grita naruto molesto y aquella pantera empieza a encogerse y a tomar la forma del demonio con el que peleaba kitsune solo que este estaba completamente negro y su espada tenia un filo negro pero el resto de las espada era blanca

en ese tiempo itachi fue a aquel ollo y entro aun estando herido

mientras aquel montruo atacaba a naruto y sasuke saca su katana y corre rápidamente hacia naruto donde ahí empieza a pelear contra aquel ser de negro

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Acaso crees poderme alcanzar con ese nivel de poder? – pregunta aquel ser a kitsune

**Acaso crees que con palabras me vencerás?** – pregunta kitsune molesto y tratando de atacar a aquel ser pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad

Mitsumi quien se encontraba cercas esperando que se recuperara por completo miraba la pelea pero cercas de ella cae itachi

**Itachi? O.O** – dice mitsumi sorprendida

**Ohayo mitsumi** – dice itachi adolorido y mitsumi ve la sangre que salia de la cabeza de itachi

**Idiota debiste quedarte halla** – itachi solo muestra una sonrisa y mitsumi suspira – **ahorita vengo** – dice mitsumi sacando una cuchilla con la cual se interpone entre aquel demonio y kitsune a quien casi le cortan la cabeza – **dame una esfera blanca **– dice mitsumi haciendo un rapido movimiento en el cual le aleja al otro demonio y le entierra la cuchilla en el estomago **– mejor llévasela a itachi se encuentra tras los árboles de atrás**

Y eso hace kitsune quien le entrega la esfera a itachi

**Porque estas aquí? Solo seras un estorbo** – dice kitsune molesto

**Sentí la necesidad de venir y aquí esta mitsumi y donde ella este yo estaré** – dice itachi tragando la esfera

**Jodete** – dice enojado kitsune

Y de esa forma empezo una discusión entre kitsune e itachi la cual se hubiera vuelto muy extensa si no fuera por algo que pasaba en la pelea entre mitsumi y aquel ser

**Mitsumi!** – grita itachi y kitsune por inercia corre hacia donde ella estaba pues mitsumi se encontraba arrodillada frente a aquel ser el cual le habia tomado de su cabello para alzarle el rostro y prepararse para atravesarle el cuello con la espada

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Sasuke y aquel demonio negro estaban atacando con gran fuerza pero en eso en un ataque la katana de sasuke habia salido volando y sasuke miro como habia salido volando su arma cosa que aprovecho su enemigo para atravesarlo con su espada pero naruto se pone enfrente de sasuke y lo empuja a un lado y en eso el estomago de naruto es atravesado empezando a salir sangre

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

Sangre y lagrimas caían

El cuello de kitsune habia sido atravesado debido a que minutos antes kitsune quien se habia puesto detrás de mitsumi la habia jalado contra el haciendo que esta se fuera de espaldas y kitsune reciviera el ataque

**Ki…kitsune!** – grita mitsumi derramando lagrima y kitsune toma la espada y se la saca del cuello

**Pero cuando su sombra muera por un día no habrá noche y los demonios sollozaran y los ángeles danzaran** – dice kitsune

**No…tu eres la sombra del angel!?** – pregunta el demonio sorprendido

**Idiota…por media hora aparecerá mi querida y hermosa angel** – dice kitsune callendo al suelo y sangre empieza a salir de su cuello y de una herida en la muñeca

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

El demonio se había detenido y sasuke aprovecho para acercarse a naruto el cual no solo sangraba de la herida del estomago si no tambien de su corazon y en su ropa se empezaba a marcar aquel símbolo que le habia hecho kitsune sobre el corazón

**Naruto** – dice sasuke viendo como sangraba

**Tengo media hora de vida** – dice naruto quien por alguna razon sabia que tenia ese tiempo aun cuando no sabia porque

**No! Naruto el kyuubi podrá curarte, por ser demonio te curaras pronto** – decia sasuke con tristeza

El demonio empezo a girtar y perdio aquella forma para volver a tomar la de una pantera gigante y gruñendo y lo que parecia llorar sangre

**Sasuke llévame a la isla** – dice naruto

Sasuke volteo a ver a rirako y a kakashi quien estaba inconciente por un golpe que habia recivido

**Cúmplele ese ultimo deseo –** dice rirako bastando eso para que sasuke llevara a naruto a la islita que había en aquel lugar lo único extraño en esa isla es que no tenia la estatua y había muchas flores y estaba bastante iluminado – **parece ser que esta historia no tendra un final feliz –** dice rirako y viendo como empezaba a descontrolarse aquel monstruo para luego ser atacada por el

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

A mitsumi le habían salido unas alas blancas de su espalda pero se encontraban bañadas en sangre y habia aparecido un estilo de lanza que a la mitad de esa arma ya era una espada

**haz dañado a mi ani-san y el morira** – dice mitsumi con los ojos dilatados y llorando – **ahora es tu turno de morir** – dice mitsumi acercandose a gran velocidad a ese monstruo el cual estaba atemorizado y sale corriendo pero detrás de el iba mitsumi

el demonio cae al suelo y empieza a ser descuartizado por mitsumi y al terminar demonios se empezaron a acercar siendo llamados por aquel brillo tan puro que emanaba mitsumi y todo demonio que acercaba lo destruia

itachi habia ido hacia donde estaba kitsune

**usa una de tus esferas!** – le dice itachi levantando a kitsune para alejarlo un poco de los demonios que se acercaba

**te di la ultima a ti** – dice kitsune – **sabes…ahora no me parece tan mala idea que seas mi cuñado jeje **– dice kitsune riendo – **te vigilare y si le haces algo malo a mitsumi regresare y te matare –** dice kitsune con una sonrisa

**deja de decir eso! Que vas a vivir!** – dice itachi sintiendo dolor pues aun en sus ultimos momentos kitsune sigue pensando en la seguridad de mitsumi

**buen chiste** – dice kitsune – **aunque preocupate mas por ese gatito que se va a quedar sin zorrito** – itachi comprende que se refiere a sasuke y a naruto – **que por el cuerpo de kyuubi solo corre la mitad de sangre de un ser vivo promedio y esa mitad de sangre es mia**

**como?** – itachi no comprendia como era eso posible como naruto podia tener sangre de kitsune

**cuando lo hice zorro le di de mi sangre y lo ate a mi jeje creo que fue mala idea** – decía kitsune

mitsumi habia terminado y volvio hacia donde se encontraba kitsune e itachi y los 3 salieron de aquel lugar para encontrarse al salir a rirako siendo atravesada por la enorme garra de aquel montruo que luego se desvanece y el cuerpo de rirako cae al suelo cercas del pedestal y lentamente se formo una estatua de un lobo el cual a su lado tenia a rirako y en la placa dorada aparecio algo escrito

**en honor al lobo demonio rirako** – dice rirako leyendo **– las estrellas me dijeron la verdad de mi futuro pero…** - rirako miro a mitsumi quien lloraba y abrazaba a kitsune – **la felicidad termina aquí para ellos…** – rirako luego voltea a ver a kakashi quien apenas estaba despertando y luego voltea hacia donde se fueron naruto y sasuke – **y para ellos tambien…**

lentamente cierra los ojos para distinguir por ultimo a kakashi quien se acercaba corriendo a ella moviéndola y repitiendo su nombre

_**Zorrodemoniodelinfiernoladronasesinosemicirquero**_

**Que hermoso lugar** – dice naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y recargado en un arbol junto a sasuke a quien le estaba tomando la mano pero nota que sasuke lloraba **– teme porque lloras?**

**Usuratonkachi! Que pregunta es esa** – dice triste y molesto sasuke – **porque te vas a morir en menos de 10 minutos **– dice sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza

**Sabes…** - dice naruto – **cuando discutiamos, cuando te fuiste con orochimaru, cuando yo me fui con kitsune me queria morir…siempre me hacias falta y ahora me siento tan feliz** – dice naruto sonriendo – **eres el unico al que quiero ver antes de morir** – naruto le da un corto beso en los labios el cual sasuke corresponde y al separarse sasuke saca un cuchillo

**Nos iremos juntos naruto** – dice sasuke haciéndose unas cortadas en las muñecas – **no te escaparas tan fácilmente de mi**

**Teme yo me moriré primero** – dice como si un juego fuera

**yo moriré primero usuratonkachi** – dice sasuke con el mismo tono

ambos tomados aun de la mano miran el cielo del cual parecian caer plumas blancas y se volvia cada vez mas brillante

**te amo sasuke…** –

**y yo a ti naruto…** -

……………

Kitsune: O.O porque rayos me tengo que estar agonizando acaso vaz a romper la promesa? T-T

Yoko elfen: tranquilo kitsune la voy a cumplir y po cierto AUN FALTA UN CAPITULO!!!

Kitsune: otro capitulo? o.O

Yoko elfen: claro acaso me crees capaz de dejar a rirako, mitsummi, naruto, sasuke y a todos de ese modo?

Kitsune: si

Yoko elfen: pues te equibocas aunque el proximo solo sera que paso con todos ellos jiji recuerden las predicciones de rirako aparte debo de aclarar quien es uke y quien es seme en la pareja gaaxsai –w-

Kitsune: O.O idiota!!!! Te matare! Solo para eso haras el proximo cap.?! Hiciste que me atravesaran la garganta y esto tardara en cicatrizar!!!

……………

**Lady sesshoumaru** gracias por tu review! n0n y a donde van tu y gaara? Quiero ver!

Kitsune: T-T wa! Me voy a morir si la baka de yoko elfen no hace algo en el próximo cap. Para que viva!

Yoko elfen: anda triste kitsune jiji pero eso se lo tiene merecido por todo lo que a dicho

**Himeno-asakura** arigato! Por tu review y si kitsune quiere mucho a su hermana n-n

Kitsune: claro por algo me suicide o sera porque esta me obligo? (mirando feo a yoko elfen)

Yoko elfen: jiji n-nU

**La eriel** koonichiwa! Gracias por tu review! y nomas porque tu lo dices no la matare! n-n

Kitsune: porque a ella no y a mi si? (pregunta molesto)

Yoko elfen: porque la eriel me pidio que no la matare aparte de que tu eres malo

Kitsune: me suicide por mi hermana! Acaso eso es malo!?

Yoko elfen: no pero por tu suicidio naru-chan va a morir o ya murio no se! jiji

……………

En cuanto uno de los 2 fics se acabe el fanfic que tenga por asi decirlo mas votos sera el que escriba y luego escribiré el que halla quedado en segundo y asi nia

NINJA OTAKU // ll

------------------

REINA DE UNA NOCHE //

-----------------

OGI NO YAKATA UZUMAKI // l


	19. Omoide No Namida Final

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMOIDE NO NAMIDA**

(recuerdo de lagrima)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**19.- omoide no namida**_

Mitsumi estaba frente a un escritorio de madera en el cual había unas hojas, fotos, libros, dibujos, plumas de escribir entre otras cosas sobre el escribiendo

10 años han transcurrido desde aquel día y desde entonces vivo en la aldea oculta de konoha, soy una jounin, y aun cuando llevo estos 10 años viviendo aquí no deja de ser difícil el rechazo y por las miradas de odio y desprecio por ser algo diferente a los aldeanos aunque no me importa mucho solo me preocupa mis hijos que por cierto tengo un hijo de 8 años y otra de 7 años y estoy esperando otro u otra jeje aunque su padre se muestre como un hombre serio y frio frente a los aldeanos cuando salimos pero cuando estamos en casa itachi se vuelve muy atrevido por lo que debo de cuidarme constantemente de el parece que es un comportamiento común en los chicos de cabellos negros y piel blanca pues lo mismo sufren gaara-kun y mi querido hermano kyuubi o como todos le dicen naruto quien pudo vivir, al igual que su novio, gracias a los ángeles que aparecieron por todo el mundo para bendecir, curar, salvar, proteger y otras cosas que hicieron…eso me recuerda mi hermano me mando una carta junto con unas fotos de el y su novio en donde sale con sus hijos los cuales son alrededor de 12, me sorprende que sean tantos, y también me mando fotos de los akatsukis contándome que zetsu después de estar unos meses plantado soltó semillas y ahora tiene muchos zetsus pequeños mientras que al chico de cabellos rojos creo que se llama sasori algo le vieron los ángeles y al chico rubio o era chica? Bueno no importa a ambos los hicieron ángeles y vivirán el doble de tiempo que un human común cosa que molesto al rubio diciendo algo de su arte aunque no le molesto mucho después de ver como el pelirrojo tenia un cuerpo de carne y hueso mientras que a tobi le reformaron el rostro y volvió a tomar su anterior nombre de obito uchiha.

Dejando de lado lo anterior de los akatsukis gaa-kun también me envió una carta que en el sobre tenia mucha arena aunque lo que mas me sorprende es que la carta tuviera manchas….de semen pero decía en la carta que estaba sufriendo porque al parecer los angeles les cumplieron un deseo a el y a sai pero tanta fue su sorpresa que se desmayo y sai pidio su deseo por el cosa por lo que aun sigue molesto porque pidio primero que ambos tuvieran partes de animales, como naruto y sasuke, pero por lo que esta mas molesto es que sai pidió que gaara pudiera dar hijos por eso gaara anda evitando tener relaciones con sai o si no le pide que use condon por temor a quedar embarazado n-nU y la semana antepasada vino y no pude evitar tomarles fotos.

pobre rirako, la ultima vez que la vi fue hace 5 años, ella a estado viviendo en el bosque donde esta la estatua que había aparecido y cuando la vi, aunque ella no quería admitirlo, aun seguía dolida por saber que kakashi ya tenia alguien en su corazón al parecer el primer año tuvo problemas porque naruto me dijo que cuando la fue a ver estaba demasiado palida y no habia comido por lo que la cuido por unos meses, cosa que sasuke le molesto por no poder "jugar" porque estaba naruto cuidando a rirako, después de esos meses ella volvio al bosque y después de unos 4 años naruto no la pudo hallar en ese tiempo por lo que fui hacia alla y cuando la vi no estaba muy grabe solo un poco palida y con los ojos inchados por llorar asi que me quede con ella 3 días y le regale un celular para que me llamara cosa que es muy rara pero yo le llamo cada semana para saber que esta bien.

Los aldeanos que eran amigos de sasuke y naruto me preguntan si se sobre algo de ellos y cuando les digo que si todos se reunen en mi casa para que les cuente y les muestre las fotos que naruto me manda en sus cartas y siempre todos empiezan a armar un buen escándalo diciendo que parecen conejos, que sasuke sigue con la cara de amargado, que naruto anda muy flaco, que sus hijos van a ser tan calenturientos como sus padres y cosas parecidas a veces parece que se lo dicen a las fotos como si hablaran con ellos que eso me recuerda mucho de ellos son como mi hermanito y su neko como kiba quien no solo se parece a naruto en comportamiento tambien en lo de ser uke jeje y su pareja es shino, ambos son muy discretos, cuando supieron que yo sabia nos tomamos confianza por lo que ellos se quedan mas rato en mi casa diciéndoles a sus amigos que seguirán viendo las fotos aunque en realidad se quedan para hacer otra cosa en la habitación de invitados pero a las primeras que se van o mejor dicho que corro son a la haruno y a la yamanaka quienes empezaron a llorar y gritar principalmente la rosada al saber que sasuke amaba a naruto y ya habia tenido hijos y aunque ino me agrada a sakura no la soporto por lo que siempre le pido que se la lleve ino y cuando no la puede sacar yo la saco a la fuerza aunque bueno hay una chica que me cae bien que se llama ten ten aunque es media rara porque a veces me pide prestadas las fotos para escanearlas al igual que las de gaara y sai y les toma a escondidas fotos a kakashi y a iruka y deja una cámara encendida en el cuarto de invitados y siempre me dice que me una al club yaoi aunque no se de que sea eso aparte estoy muy ocupada apenas si saque algo de tiempo para poder escribir esto aunque bueno tambien hay una chica que me parece tierna y molestable jiji es hina-chan me parece tan divertido como reacciona al avergonzarse o al estar tan cercas de su novio quien es su primo neji quien es otra versión de sasu-neko porque ambos son muy amargados pero tambien ambos son muy atrevidos porque parece que soy la unica que se da cuenta cuando negi empieza a pasarle mano a hina-chan aunque obviamente lo hace discretamente.

Lo mas importa y por lo que principalmente quería escribir es que hoy es el gran día el sueño de naruto se va a cumplir pues después de una revisión en su expediente, aceptado por los lideres de los diferentes clanes, la aprobación de la mayoría de los aldeanos, la exigencia de personas que vivían en otras aldeas y por la aprobación de los ancianos del consejo con los que fui a hablar hace unas semanas n-n naruto sera nombrado hokage y los ancianos por estar muy ancianos, y porque yo lo digo, se les va a quitar de sus puestos y quienes los sustituirán seran personas jóvenes y representantes de los clanes a los cuales yo…

**Oka-san! Mi hermano y papa ya se fueron! Hay que alcanzarlos!** – decia una pequeña de cabellos negros que entre sus cabellos tenia mechones rubios y sus ojos eran color ambar y era de piel blanca, vestía con un vestido de cuadros amarillos con blanco y traia puesto un sombrero como de paja el cual tenia un liston blanco alrededor donde tenia pegada una girasol falsa

**Hai, hai** – dice mitsumi poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su hija quien es derribada por un zorro el cual le quita su sombrero

**Dámelo!** – decia la niña tratandole de quitar al zorro el sombrero

Mitsumi atrapa el zorro y le quita el gorro

**Oka-san! Siempre dices que el espiritu de mi tio esta dentro de ese zorro! Pero si es asi porque siempre me molesta?** – pregunta la niña mientras mitsumi le ponia el sombrero

**Porque deben de pasar 500 años donde el espiritu de tu tio vivira en su sueño mas anhelado y después deben de pasar otro 500 años donde estara conciente y cuando hallan pasado esos 500 años al siguiente año el regresara con una apariencia de humano** – dice mitsumi

**Ho!** – la niña agarra al zorro y se lo lleva cargando y mitsumi antes de salir de la habitación le da un mirada a su escritorio donde había fotografías enmarcadas

En una de las fotos se veia a naruto y a sasuke en el agua abrazados dandose ambos un beso y se podia ver en el fondo a unos niños, que se parecian a los ya mencionados, nadando con zorros.

En la segunda foto se veia a zetsu sonriendo con todo el cuerpo bajo tierra solo su cabeza no y se veia a mas zetsus minis iguales enterrados alrededor de zetsu aunque algo en lo cual tambien se parecia es que todos los zetsus tenian el cuello de la ropa de los akatsukis.

En otra foto se veia a sai y gaara donde sai le hablaba al oido a gaara y le tocaba el estomago mienta que gaara solo estaba sonrojado y con una vena resaltada y en una esquina tenia una nota que decia: y sai termino en el hospital

En otra foto se veia a mitsumi y a itachi donde itachi tenia en sus hombros a un niño el cual se parecía a su hermana tan solo que el era lo contrario, el tenia los cabellos rubios y mechones negros, tenia los ojos color negro y su piel no era tan palida, y mitsumi traía en brazos a su otra hija.

En la ultima foto salia una foto donde estaba mitsumi y kitsune, ambos pequeños, mitsumi estaba sentada mirando a otro lado sonrojada mientras que kitsune sonriendo le hacia 2 coletas altas las y ambos estaba bajo un arbol.

Mitsumi al ver la ultima foto sonrie

"_**yo aun uso ese peinado para recordarte ani-san"**_ – decia mitsumi sonriendo con melancolía

Y cuando mitsumi y su hija iban saliendo de la casa la pequeña se lleva al zorro

**Oka-san como crees que sea el sueño de kitsune?** – pregunto la niña viendo el zorro quien se habia dormido en sus brazos

**mm…no lo se pero estoy segura que hay cerezas** – dice mitsumi

**cerezas?** – pregunta la hija de mitsumi y su madre asiente – **que tonto de seguro en su sueño no hay cerezas **– dice frunciendo el sueño y el zorro abra los ojos y mira los ojos de la niña

**aun cuando ya me ido…aun cuando ya no vivo…** - iba cantando mitsumi

en la parte mas olvidada y recóndita de los ojos color ámbar del zorro se podía ver a kitsune con una apariencia de niño y estando entre millones de cerezas gigantes y del cielo bajaban lentamente mas cerezas.

Aun cuando ya me ido

Aun cuando ya no vivo

Yo te había querido

Yo te sigo amando

Porque sigo enamorado

Sigo encantado

Esta canción

Que te cante mientras tu dormías

Mientras tu sonreias

Soñando que yo aun vivía

No olvido que lloraste

Y que en tu sufrimiento mi regreso anhelaste

Pero ahora ambos somos felices

Sonriamos juntos!

Y cerremos los ojos

Cantaba kitsune jugando y cuando termina de cantar sonrie con los ojos cerrados

**Esta historia a terminado…** - dice kitsune y al mismo tiempo mitsumi ambos lo decían con un tono melodioso que no se distinguian si cantaban o si estaban hablando

**Espero te halla gustado** –

**Porque a mi me a encantado** –

**Cuando parecía empeorar** -

**Jugabamos con la historia del nunca acabar** –

**para asi sonreir y soñar** - de ahí mitsumi deja de hablar y se acerca a itachi y a su otro hijo quienes los esperaban del otro lado de la calle

**pero no olvides que el final de algo es el inicio de otro** – dice kitsune sonriendo – nos volveremos a ver dentro de mil un años donde el final no sera igual alguien mas morira y la felicidad acabara pero mientras sonrie y finje que lo bello es eterno y yo recordare esto como un recuerdo de lagrima…omoide no namida

…………………….

Aquí por fin termine este fanfic –w- les seré sincera a sido mi favorito mas que el otro el cual ya casi la acabo pero no se como escribir el capitulo xD

Kitsune: yokoelfen ya escribio varias veces los capítulos pero no les gustan como quedan (kitsune tenia una cara de tanta alegria que parecia drogado) jiji

Yokoelfen: que te pasa?! Di algo! Deja de sonreir! Te matare otra vez si no te comportas como normalmente ( kitsune sigue igual) T-T bua! Kitsune es raro

Kitsune: por cierto yoko elfen queria hacer un capitulo especial donde todos estuvieran en un día de campo o en algun lugar y sean grabados por mi –w- estilo ova de azumanga daioh –w-

Yoko elfen: bua! Kitsune vuelve a ser tu! (le jalaba las mejillas y seguia sonriendo kitsune) la promesa que le habia hecho a este zorro era que terminaría entre cerezas gigantes

Kitsune: las cuales ya me comi la mitad n-n

…………………….

**Lady sesshoumaru** aun no se si agradecer tu review o no porque aun me duele mi cuerpo por las agujas T-T y no soy capaz de matar a naru-chan

Kitsune: pero si lo mataste pero luego lo reviviste n-n

Yoko elfen: lady sesshoumaru me esta dando miedo kitsune miralo! Esta todo sonriente y feliz es raro! T-T y por cierto espero me dejes review en mi proximo fanfic x3

**La Eriel** gracias por tu review! n-n sabes algo yo no sabia si terminar este fanfic con un final tragico o no y de cierta forma tiene 2 finales diferentes que este capitulo es como un final alternativo jiji y espero leas mi proximo fanfic TwT

Kitsune: yoko elfen esta feliz! n0n

Yoko elfen: LES AGRADESCO A TODOS ABSOLUTAMENTE A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW A LO LARGO DE ESTE FANFIC TwT ya me puse sentimental

Kitsune: yoko elfen les agradece a la eriel y a lady sesshoumaru por ser las personas que mas les dejaron reviews yoko elfen las quiere owo

…………………….

Respecto a los 3 fanfics tome una decisión

Juntare el de ninja otaku y ogi no yakata uzumaki para formar un fanfic llamado "secreto en red" owó y aunque esta todo chafa el nombre es una combinación de los fanfics ya mencionados aquí una pequeña idea

Sasuke ha vuelto y naruto lo vigila pero por un trato tendrá libre decisión de vigilarlo los martes, jueves y sabado donde los martes lo cuidaran sakura y sai quienes serán la peor pesadilla para sasuke aunque tras una ida a un café-Internet-papeleria-y mas donde el dueño y los empleados seran los testigos y la ayuda al grupo de amigos quienes después de entrar al myspace de naruto conocen un poco de su tristeza y se forma el reto de descubrir al verdadero naruto que se oculta tras esa mascara de alegria aunque sasuke no solo participara por reto se volvera una preocupación y luego una necesidad el conocer mas de su rubio

Yoko elfen: tanto asi que creo que se comprara una computadora n-n

Kitsune: yo aparezco sere el dueño n-n aunque mas que nada sere un extra…creo

Karin: y yo tambien saldre! Owo creo que sere la que lleva los paquetes

Berserk: no, tu seras la chica de los comentarios yo sere el que entrega los paquetes

Sara: y yo sere la otaku!

Yume: yo sere quien deprima a la gente –o-

Yoko elfen: hey! Ustedes quien dijo que iban a salir!? o.ó solo yume y kitsune saldran (la miran con ojitos de animalitos tiernos) esta bien T-T vere como los meto a todos

El fanfic reina de una noche lo escribire después del de secreto en red y lo que puse creo que seria un resumen del primer cap. .w.U


End file.
